<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of the Stars by marverse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259159">A Change of the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marverse/pseuds/marverse'>marverse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Caring Obi-Wan Kenobi, Clone Rights, Clone Troopers Deserve Better (Star Wars), Fix-It, Gen, Grandmaster &amp; Grandpadawan Bonding, Minor CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano Friendship, Obi-Wan Kenobi Leaves the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan Protects the Clones, Obi-Wan Technically Kidnaps Ahsoka, Obi-Wan suddenly wants to adopt children, Palpatine Gets His Plans Ruined, Protective Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Protective Obi-Wan Kenobi, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, The 212th Attack Battalion Loves Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ventress is cool, by that i mean boba and ahsoka, fuck palpatine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marverse/pseuds/marverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Jedi were supposed to be peacekeepers, but with the Clone Wars, they have changed courses without fully realizing it. When a vision of sorts aids the mind of Obi-Wan Kenobi, he soon makes a decision that changes not only the plans of a hidden Sith Lord, but the lives of thousands of Clone Troopers. </p><p>Being a Jedi meant the Force is their top priority. And, well, you know what they say. If the Force wills it… seems like Obi-Wan Kenobi’s path lies differently than expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>212th Attack Battalion &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Clone Troopers, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dead and the Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Death haunts Obi-Wan, but fortunately, his battalion finds ways to comfort him. Oh, and he starts to realize the Jedi has not been doing as they were meant to do. Fortunately, the Force has great big plans for him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Not too long ago, Obi-Wan Kenobi had told Darth Maul that only the weak embrace the dark side while there is strength in resisting such horrid darkness. The words were simple to say, but the concept itself is one that he finds himself struggling every now and then. Funnily enough, his first glimpse to the dark side had been his first encounter with the Zabrak. The day he witnessed his Master die in front of him; stabbed right through with the red double-sided saber that haunts him to his last breath. When he passed the barrier, there was anger in his movements. A thrill of revenge for the moment that he sliced Darth Maul into two. And then the darkness faded as he glanced at his dying Master, and he crumbled into despair rather than hatred.</p><p>Still, he had took a small step toward darkness, and that scared him completely.</p><p>For some time, he thought the darkness faded away. He spent his time with his Padawan, struggling and distracting himself with his focus being kept on the boy his Master wished for him to train and his own expansion of training. His friends tried to help him deal with his grief, but he usually ignored their pestering (unless it came from Bant since she would sedate him without hesitation, or Quinlan who would annoy him completely until he spoke of his troubles) and continued his life as if nothing happened. As if he did not lose a father figure, as if he was not basically renounced hours before, as if he did not just <em>kill </em>in anger.</p><p>He truly believed the darkness had faded up until the war began. It began with <em>him. </em>The Battle of Geonosis where countless of Jedi, brand new clone troopers, and Jango Fett were killed because he had been held hostage and his people had come to rescue him. And with the war, the light began to fade and the dark began to grow. Death overpowers every second as the lives of clones are being risked.</p><p>Obi-Wan feels his own men die each time. And even if he does not, he sees and hears <em>his men </em>say their Remembrance in Mando’a. The list of the dead only keep growing just as the darkness that clouds the future. Traitors, betrayals, and death keeps being thrown right at him like nothing. As if he deserves to be shoved down.</p><p>He had hoped he could at least try and protect his men by being a good general and Jedi, but all of that seemed to be wasted with the cold truth of Umbura. Where a <em>Jedi Knight </em>turned out to be a traitor and had been the cause of past millions of dead of clones and of the bitter hurt of a short battle between the 501st Legion and Obi-Wan’s own 212th Battalion. Lieutenant Waxer had almost <em>died, </em>but was fortunate enough to only be left with a deep scar never to fade. Unfortunately, not everyone shared the same fate as him. Many familiar men had died. Killed by their own brothers, or caught in the deadly attack of a lightsaber. A weapon they should have never been attacked with— not from the Jedi.</p><p>And then he was enslaved along with Captain Rex. He was forced to realize that his involvement only damaged the other enslaved and did his best to try and receive any punishment for them. Unfortunately, the slavers took notice that the time he was most in pain is not when he was being whipped himself, but when he was forced to watch others being done so. Powerless to stop it from happening. Shouldn’t the Jedi be help to civilians? They should. Yet, instead they are fighting a war against droids and occasionally Siths. </p><p>He faked his death. Obi-Wan had made the wrong choice to keep the secret from everyone he loved and in return, he lost their trust. He was not sure what was turning out worst. The fact that he had somehow enjoyed being a bounty hunter, not being involved directly with the war, but rather doing something else. Of course, he did not enjoy just letting others suffer. He tried to help them, but he knows that guaranteed some weird looks because all bounty hunters look after themselves first. Obi-Wan got a glimpse of being a criminal, and somehow thought it was not too bad. The worst part was definitely him fighting Anakin. And the sudden distrust between him and his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, his men, Padmé— everyone. He let them believe he was dead. They mourned him. He lied.</p><p>While he tried to regain their trust, Darth Maul had to suddenly make a comeback. And just like that, the same darkness from years ago rose again. His friends were mad at him. He did not want to bring them to his mission. He had to go alone. In doing so, his anger went up again. The reason he is not dead is because the Force kindly send Ventress his way. For being past enemies (that he occasionally flirted with), the two worked well together. She helped him, he helped her. Both were injured, although, he more than her.</p><p>”You brushed the dark side,” Ventress had told him. Observed him very well and has recognized the tint in his Force signature. Obi-Wan had frozen at that moment, struck that the moment was still visible to her. And if it was visible to her, it might to as well to everyone else. He usually does not fight with anger or as if he is intending to kill, but fighting Maul… it was different. Exactly as before.</p><p>He feared the Council would take notice of what Ventress had. However, her next words had surprised him. She was staring at him in wonder before casually advising, “Tell them it was my impact. I clouded your senses for a few seconds, leaving my own behind, but somehow mixed upon itself to you.”</p><p>Why would she do that? Obi-Wan must have looked worse, probably exactly how he felt. Still, he thanked her, and promised that he owed her more than one favor. Ventress scowled at him, as usual, before leaving. Obi-Wan knew she did not hate him, not exactly. They worked well together, both of them have to admit it.</p><p>The next time Obi-Wan faced him, the Jedi friend that he was accompanied by was killed by Maul’s brother. Again, he fought with anger, but this time Hondo Ohnaka helped him. How odd was it that the help he was receiving came from those that have committed crimes? At least this time, Hondo somehow considered him a friend.</p><p>Time passed. He knew better to believe that Darth Maul was dead, but still he had hope. And then Duchess Satine called for help. For him specifically, but she had contacted the Jedi Council. And they decided that since Mandalore was part of the neutral system, they would not be able to help. The Jedi Order was supposed to help those who need it, but now that level has long passed.</p><p>
  <em>They are not the Jedi they were meant to be.</em>
</p><p>So, he went by himself. He stole Mandalorian armor and snuck in to save his old lover. For a moment, he held her in his arms; the sensation of love and gratitude being sent toward him as she hugged him tight. Unfortunately, Maul knew exactly where to hurt him. Right in front of him, like many years before, Maul stabbed Satine right through.</p><p>And just like when he held his Master in his arms as he died, Obi-Wan held his old lover until her last breath.</p><p>Anger. Hopelessness. Despair. Lost. It all bundled up together, and Obi-Wan still wonders now how he did not let himself Fall in that moment. Maybe it was the words he had told Maul beforehand.</p><p>
  <em>It takes strength to resist the dark side. Only the weak embrace it.</em>
</p><p>For that moment, Obi-Wan wondered if that meant he could let himself become weak. Of course, that thought vanished right when he was rescued by Bo-Katan Kryze and was faced with numerous of more death appearing straight ahead. He barely escaped the planet, but it was no longer the place of Pacifism as Duchess Satine had wanted. Now it was in complete ruins by the exact image that she hated. The world itself can be poetic.</p><p>He did not tell anyone. No one asked. Certainly not Anakin, nor the Jedi Council as they simply let themselves believe it was the result of Death Watch. Perhaps his men did, but they did not ask since technically, they should not exactly question him. Still, he had hoped they realized they could do anything and he would not sent them away or have them be dealt with.</p><p>Now, he is not even sure how he is fighting when his mind is twisted in different pathways. His lightsaber is swinging from left to right, and he keeps wincing every time another clone is killed. Usually, he would be blocking that sensation and let the Force guide him in his fight, but ever since Satine… Obi-Wan scowls and swipes harder, his movements increasingly becoming faster.</p><p>His vision shifts out to the side where he notices the battle droids soon invade a group of his men. Without hesitation, he force pushes back his battalion and creates a sort of barrier between the Separatists and Republic army. Right in the middle is where he stands. He does not quite remember how he moves, but the droids die faster than ever before and he hears his Commander yelling something to the rest of the clones.</p><p>”Fall back! Retreat!” Commander Cody shouts overhead, carefully keeping an eye on his General while motioning with his free hand for the clones to back away. Obi-Wan pays little attention to him as he wrecks one of the dangerous canons that soon begin to rumble alerting of its next move. “General!”</p><p>Obi-Wan feels a tug in his arm, but he does not attack as he recognizes the Force signature. Suddenly, his out of the ordinary adrenaline is taken out of him, and he lets himself be pulled away.</p><p>When they are back in their base, Obi-Wan is quick to take off the armor in his chest and he takes a deep breath; in and out to calm down his nerves. <em>There is no emotion, there is peace. </em>He repeats those words inside his head. At least, until he can feel a kind presence beside him.</p><p>”General Kenobi?” Commander Cody’s voice is clear to hear, a tone of worry visible behind the strong one. Obi-Wan snaps out of his state and glances at the man in return. “Are you alright?”</p><p>”Of course, Commander,” Obi-Wan answers smoothly, patting down his robes. He takes out a shrapnel that obviously belong to one of the battle droids he destroyed. Cody gives him a strict look.</p><p>”Sir, you fought with anger,” Cody points out, his arms crossing in retaliation. When the war started, Cody would have simply sit back and accept whatever Obi-Wan would tell him. At that time, Obi-Wan tried to get him and the rest of the troopers to relax around him. It took some time, but Cody was the first to call him out on any of the reckless tactics Obi-Wan would do. Since then, the relationship between them grew. So, it was not unusual for Cody to speak out in ways that some people would find rude (especially those that despise clones or do not see them as beings).</p><p>Obi-Wan stays quiet. He does not deny the accusation, nor does he encourage them. Even then, they were still the truth.</p><p>”You… sir, you don’t tend to do that,” Cody mentions carefully. He straightens his back, head tilted in slight concern. “It’s more of General Skywalker’s move than anything.”</p><p>Taking a chance to change conversation, Obi-Wan chuckles lightly. “Ah, yes. Anakin loves to deal with the fight and releases his emotions in that way. Of course, I’ve tried teaching him differently, but he is a stubborn man.”</p><p>Cody’s stare turns into a glare. “Yes, I know. Don’t try changing the subject,” he calls out immediately. Then, a few seconds later, he adds in, “Sir.”</p><p>Obi-Wan lets his smile fade away. It is both a gift and a curse for his Commander to know him well. What was he to say? That the darkness within him has become more apparent. How it has become difficult not letting his anger show despite spending years struggling to keep it inside, but <em>he just keeps losing. </em>Anakin once mocked him and called Obi-Wan the ‘<em>Perfect Jedi’. </em>No, he had stated it in a tone of disgust because he was just disciplined for having let out his anger in the wrong way. He wished he was the perfect Jedi. Then at least perhaps he would not suffer. Not like this. Not with this—</p><p>“Death,” the word escapes his mouth before he realizes it. Obi-Wan hopes his Commander did not hear him, but based on the sudden stoic expression and spike in the Force, he did in fact hear.</p><p>Slowly, and with hesitation, Cody repeats, “…Death?”</p><p>Not knowing how to avoid the conversation (maybe it was his tiredness and truth be told, he rather wishes to avoid their medic knowing the trooper would try and sedate him to catch up on his sleep— it would take more than 18 hours, that is all he’ll say), Obi-Wan lets a small nod escape him. He turns around to lean against the table, his eyes facing forward not daring to pay attention toward the chatter of the troopers. Simply staring out into space, his posture unusual for someone that tends to look neat and smooth.</p><p>”Did you know that you, along with every one of your brothers, are each different within the Force?” Obi-Wan questions, a light serene smile growing on his face. He senses the Commander shift his arms in surprise, curiosity slowly taking in his worry. “We call them Force signatures. And to each person, they are different. You call them Jedi tricks, we call it the Force.”</p><p>A light pause fills them, but it is not unwanted.</p><p>”You have a strong shield in your mind, Cody, as do many of your brothers,” Obi-Wan continues calmly. “The shinies, as you call them, have weaker ones, but no actual Jedi should ever get into their minds. That is not what should ever be done as it takes away consent.”</p><p>Cody nods his head slowly having heard of such from actions beforehand. For spending time with all the Jedi, they are bound to learn a few things. Or pick them up. Such as the fact that General Kenobi always preaches about a lightsaber being a Jedi’s life while being hypocritical since Cody always <em>picks </em>his General’s lightsaber. It has become such a norm that he even wears a hilt holster. Cody is surprised that he currently does not have it, but after seeing Kenobi practically destroy the enemy… well, he can guess why.</p><p>”At times, however, one’s emotion can be incredibly strong that it leaks through their shield,” Obi-Wan continues, his voice lost in thought. “Or… or they may also be in a weak state alerting another person of their pain through the Force. Before this whole mess, the Jedi were taught how to strengthen their own shields so they will not feel every clone’s death.”</p><p>With the last of his words, Cody stares at him in alarm recognizing where the conversation is going.</p><p>”I, in my mistake, did not strengthen them beforehand,” Obi-Wan admits carefully. “All the loss of today—”</p><p>”You felt them,” Cody finishes, horror struck in his face. “General, what’s going on? Why did you not shield… sir…?”</p><p>The Jedi shakes his head and lowers his eyes. “I’m tired of this war, Cody. Even if I shield myself the whole day, the whole time, your brothers still die. Each night, the darkness within the Force increases and this <em>war </em>is changing all of us into something we should not be. I wanted to end the battle and in doing so…”</p><p>“Your anger got the best of you,” finishes Cody, a frown written on his face.</p><p>”In a matter of speaking, yes,” Obi-Wan agrees quietly. “I should not have done that. I apologize. In any other case, I could have led our men into further danger. I suppose luck was in our side.”</p><p>Seeing an opportunity, Cody smirks and teases, “Thought you Jedi did not believe in luck.”</p><p>Obi-Wan returns the look, sending a wave of amusement through the Force despite Cody not having any sensitivity to it. “Correct, Commander. You seem to know quite much about me, don’t you?”</p><p>Upon noticing a flare of embarrassment creeping up on Obi-Wan, one that he notices comes from Cody, he wonders what happened. However, his Commander does not bring it up, so he does not either. ”Just doing my job, sir,” Cody answers normally. If he was a mere human listening to him, he would have thought nothing wrong of it. Except, again, there was a spike of embarrassment.</p><p>Obi-Wan gives the man a genuine smile. “Thank you, Cody.”</p><p>”You do appear tired,” Commander Cody adds in after awhile. “We always lose men, General. And I do not have the Force, but you’ve been out of it these past few days… ever since the mission you went off to. Did you know Master Windu had asked for you? I thought he would know that the Council sent you off to a mission, but I only told him I’d rely the message as you were busy to yourself.”</p><p>The Jedi Master pales slightly and he gives his Commander an apologetic glance.</p><p>”I- General,” Cody sighs, “For a moment, I believed you decided to pull the <em>osik </em>again of faking your death, or something. But you said you would not do that again—”</p><p>”I promise you, I never will again—”</p><p>”—so I chose to trust you and your judgement,” Cody continues easily. Obi-Wan barely flinches, but he knows his Commander took notice of it. “You came back, thankfully, but you also came back… differently.”</p><p>“Do I feel darker?” Obi-Wan mutters, letting his eyes trail down toward his lightsaber. He crosses his arms defensively and sighs. “It certainly feels as if I do. Ever since <em>Satine</em>—”</p><p>He cuts himself off, grief reappearing within him and he closes his eyes sharply. <em>There is no emotion, there is peace. </em>Obi-Wan swallows deeply, letting the words repeat themself on his mind. <em>There is no death, only the Force. </em>Breathe in, breathe out. He had to calm himself down. Strong hands place themselves on his shoulders and he forces his eyes to open. Kind ones are staring back at him, ones felt with warmth and worry from his Commander. He knows and feels the concern coming from the rest of his troopers. How uncivilized is it for his men to see him slowly crumble before them.</p><p>”General,” Cody calmly lets out. Obi-Wan stays focus straight ahead knowing what was currently keeping him up was that the Commander was holding him still.</p><p>”She died in my arms,” Obi-Wan whispers. “Just like my Master.”</p><p>He hears Commander Cody take a small step back in surprise. Even then, his hands were kept on his shoulders.</p><p>”Killed by Maul,” Obi-Wan continues, “<em>Just like my Master.”</em></p><p>Quietness falls between them which does not last long with Cody. “You felt her pass,” he comments in realization. “General… have you taken a break since then?”</p><p>”I don’t need a break, Commander,” Obi-Wan dismisses. “I just have come to a sudden realization that this whole war, this whole deal… it needs to stop. I’m tired, yes, but who isn’t?”</p><p>Noticing the crowd listening in, General Kenobi straightens himself immediately and he releases the grief, tiredness, anger, and lost within their air of the Force. His face returns to normalcy if not a tad tired and he glances at Cody.</p><p>”Go take a rest, all of you,” Obi-Wan requests, grabbing a few datapads from the table knowing he’ll need to do some reports. “These days, war simply calls for us at most randomness. I’ll work on some reports for the Council, and meditate some before heading to the medic.”</p><p>”But sir—”</p><p>”Please,” Obi-Wan murmurs, placing his hand on the Commander’s arm where his armor is for a few seconds. Cody frowns slightly before nodding.</p><p>”You heard the General, <em>vode,</em>” Commander Cody announces. “Go to the medic, a break, get on with it!”</p>
<hr/><p>Obi-Wan was not sure if he truly was going to go to the medic. If he is, he knows to go later on since Halo will probably force him to sleep and somehow lock the Jedi inside. And without mercy. The rest of the <em>vod </em>would probably help him as well. Still, he is inside his personal room, sitting with his legs crossed while trying to reach a meditative stare.</p><p>He focuses on his breathing, trusting himself within the Force. In truth, he might be losing himself completely, but he dares not to lose his faith in the Force. If he does, then where does that leave him? Is it not the job of a Jedi to be servants of the Force? While they went from being peacemakers to being soldiers, Obi-Wan holds tightly onto the string that connects him deeply with the Force because currently, it was the only good thing.</p><p><em>Open, </em>a voice inside his mind whispers calmly. Obi-Wan lets himself relax further before slowly listening to the voice. His eyes feel like they flutter slightly, but when he opens his eyes, he is not inside his room. No, instead, he is within the Jedi Temple. In a room where he finds most calming. Where thousands of waterfalls take place and the Force feels the strongest.</p><p>Obi-Wan misses the time where Jedi returned home occasionally after being on missions. At the times where he would stay and look after the creche younglings, staring in awe at their innocence and happiness. The last time he truly got to see them at a good state was when he was thinking about taking another Padawan to teach. He had been taking a good look at the Initiates and had seen Ahsoka Tano share a similar experience that he had. Anger and fear of being aged out. Determination to continue to try and impress the masters around the Temple.</p><p>When he expressed his interest to the Jedi Council, Master Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Depa Billaba, and Shaak Ti had encouraged him to ask. In fact, Master Koon had been enthusiastic to hear and offered him many great stories and information. Master Yoda seemed to have a different opinion suggesting the Force had a plan for the young Initiate. Obi-Wan had tried to go against his words, but was reminded of how he received his apprenticeship and it did not help that he was then sent off to another battle. And another. Again.</p><p>At the least, he is proud to have her as a grandpadawan. </p><p>“I do not feel like a Jedi,” Obi-Wan admits to the open. Something is telling him to talk. To trust the emptiness around him in hopes for answers. “It is not just about what happened to S— to Satine.”</p><p>The calmness around him soothes slightly, wrapping itself around his shoulders like a hug.</p><p>”We are meant to be peacekeepers, and yet we are fighting a war,” Obi-Wan murmurs in disbelief. “The Duchess of Mandalore requested for <em>help, </em>and the Jedi did not give it to her because of its neutrality. Since when did our ideals have to correspond to politics directly? Help only those involved with war? What about the innocent? The ones out in the Outer Rim?”</p><p>”When I was a child, I was almost taken the chance to become a Jedi, but I was determined to become someone who would go out to help others,” Obi-Wan recalls. “This world has become entirely different.”</p><p>In a whisper, he repeats, “I do not feel like a Jedi.” Something encourages him to say more. “But if I am a Jedi, then this is not one I wish to be.”</p><p><em>Go on, </em>whispers the air. The sound of water falling onto the ground echoes soothingly. If Obi-Wan were to take a guess, he’d say he was encouraged to continue onto what he was saying. In his brain, his words feel like a betrayal, but inside his heart… </p><p>“I am limited by the Senate, we all are,” Obi-Wan claims determinedly. “To them, we are soldiers. They mistake our allegiance to them as us being servants when our Order had always been about being servants to the Force. To the civilians, not just the Senate.”</p><p>”There are times where I believe that the Senate encourages the war. Many of the senators see the clones as property rather than people— they don’t even categorize them as citizens!” Anger spikes up at the last part, but it soon calms down when the warmth wraps itself further onto him in a reminder. “I apologize,” Obi-Wan murmurs out in the open.</p><p>
  <em>Continue.</em>
</p><p>”They are not property. Every single one of them are beings, full of life and are meant to live one. And yet, they are slaves to the war. They don’t even get paid, do they?” Obi-Wan scoffs. “If ever given the chance, I would take each one of them under my wing and show them the galaxy where they can experience actual life rather than war and bloodshed.”</p><p>A sense of agreement surrounds him causing him to raise his eyebrows in surprise. In a way, it feels like the Force is encouraging him to do such thing. As if answering his question, the place around him begins to shift and he is countered with visions that nearly blinds him completely.</p><p>
  <em>You were the Chosen One!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Execute Order 66.</em>
</p><p><em>Our Jedi Order and Republic </em>has <em>fallen.</em></p><p>
  <em>We have lost our way.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This Republic is failing!</em>
</p><p>Flashes passes rapidly, only decent voices being heard clearly. Others are less clearer. Obi-Wan cannot make out the scenery correctly as it all goes through quickly. Slowly, everything seems to fade and only a quiet whisper is heard.</p><p>
  <em>Do you want to be a Jedi as now? Or do you want to be someone that helps out of the Order, being a true Jedi while being recognized as an outsider to the real world? Would you truly be willing to look like a threat for the cause of ending this war and clearing the future?</em>
</p><p>Without hesitation, Obi-Wan determinedly claims, “Yes.”</p><p>
  <em>Have patience. With time, plan where the Force wills you, and then act when it is said.</em>
</p><p>”Will I be alone in this?”</p><p>
  <em>You are never alone. Help will always be given to you. Just remember to have Hope and to believe as you do now.</em>
</p><p>”Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>Believe in the Force.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>obi-wan: im going through it rn ):<br/>all the clones: sir? sir? do you want us to kill someone for you?? sir!!<br/>the force: you’re sad??? okay let me change destiny for you.</p><p>this is literally only for my own benefit because star wars just hurts me and i absolutely love obi-wan. definitely has some canon, but most likely a whole au!!</p><p>mando’a:<br/>osik - shit<br/>vod - brother (but also used to indicate the whole clones as brothers)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Planning and Un-bombing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After taking good calculation and analysis of his last sort-of-vision scene, Obi-Wan Kenobi wastes no time in starting his plan. Some seem to be incredibly bad choice, but right all at the same.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Based on the results of his meditation, Obi-Wan sees a few alternatives. There is the first one where everything that occurred in the vision happens. That seems to be his least favorite considering he could sense and feel even greater death than ever before along with pain that he never wishes to feel (and yet he always does so it would not surprise him). From the looks of it, the deal surrounds the plot of the Sith Lord, but that is still not in its way to being revealed and it also implies the ideas which were gathering on his mind. The Jedi Order is not at its greatest and if stayed in that path, it will continue to its downfall.</p><p>However, he knows well that the Force has given him the choice to leave the Jedi Order. It scares him, terrifies him even more, but if the Force is encouraging it… something is telling him that it is for the better. Does he really want to stay in the Order knowing there is a chance he can be useful outside of it? When he was young, he thought the only way to truly help was by being a Jedi Knight. Clearly, that is not exactly true. Maybe one day it will be again. Until then, he does not feel right.</p><p>However, he cannot and will not leave until he finds a way to take care of his men. Truthfully, he does not trust anyone else except for a minimal amount of people to take them in. After Krell, Obi-Wan would rather place himself in front of Dooku’s lightsaber without defense than leave his men vulnerable to stupid, selfish people.</p><p>Planning to leave the Jedi Order is difficult, however. How does he do that? What does he do first? Everything is far complicated than imagined. Does he request for a leave? In all honesty, Obi-Wan does not believe the Jedi Council will even <em>let </em>him leave if he told them straight to their face. Not with the war going on. Many Jedi are now dead leaving them with limited supplies, so he knows deep down that is not how he will be leaving.</p><p>At the least, he seems to have time since the Force told him to wait. He does not want it to be dramatic, but something tells him otherwise. In the meantime, he should focus on what and where he will be after he leaves. How will he help people in the aftermath? Most specifically, what about the clones? Is that not how the conversation truly started? They must play a huge role in this as well.</p><p>A knock on his room interrupts his thoughts which he does not find himself minding because he still has no idea what to do. When he opens the door, he raises his eyebrows curiously upon noticing Waxer in front of him.</p><p>“General Kenobi,” Waxer greets formally, saluting him immediately before loosing up afterwards. Obi-Wan smiles warmly, stepping to the side and opening his door as an invitation.</p><p>“Waxer, I’m pleased to see you this morning,” Obi-Wan exclaims, ushering one of his oldest soldiers inside. Waxer steps in carefully, his eyes trailing among the room making the Jedi realize it is his first time inside. The only few that have entered is the obvious medic (bless Halo, truly, for all the work he does for his brothers and himself) trying to hunt him down and Cody for when they want to complete reports. “Anything I can help you with? Would you like some tea?”</p><p>”No, thank you, sir,” Waxer denies politely. He has his helmet to the side, carrying it carefully with his arm. “Really, I just came here to ask a question. I would not want to bother you any further.”</p><p>Obi-Wan brightens up at his reason and is quick to assure him, “That’s nonsense! None of you bother me at all.” He heads to the side where he gathers his tea, taking out two mugs in anticipation. “Have you tried tea, Lieutenant?”</p><p>Waxer shakes his head lightly. “No, sir. They don’t sell that at 79’s. General Skywalker describes it a leaf water, according to Captain Rex,” the trooper informs, shrugging his shoulders unknowingly.</p><p>The Jedi rolls his eyes immediately. “Anakin is either the most pickiest eater or less pickiest, but there is no in-between,” Obi-Wan waves off. He figures he does not need to explain it as the trooper grimaces. It is likely he remembers the story of Anakin eating bugs easily and without hesitation. The older man carefully makes his best tea before sliding it over to Waxer and starts making his own. “Go on, try it. If you don’t enjoy it, feel free to tell me.”</p><p>Waxer cautiously takes the hot mug, bringing it close to his lips in a careful matter before taking a small sip. His eyes close in relaxation and he inhales deeply in wonder. Obi-Wan watches as he licks his lips before he opens his eyes with awe.</p><p>”Sir, may I speak freely?” Waxer barely manages to get out.</p><p>Obi-Wan gives him a look. “Always, Waxer.”</p><p>”This is the best <em>osik </em>I have drunk in the past few days,” Waxer groans. “It tastes like the nights I am with the rest of the <em>vod, </em>all of us piled up together with our warmth— <em>sir.</em>”</p><p>That is definitely one way to explain it. Considering it was one of his favorite teas, Obi-Wan knows what he means by it. Though, they think of different scenarios. For himself, he imagines to be sitting in front of a fireplace inside a cozy area, perhaps a book or two being read by him while all stress and negativity is long away from him. To Waxer, being with his brothers gave him some luxury. Only a glimpse that he has not yet explored.</p><p>They deserve more. Why have they not tried tea yet? Is Waxer the only one? Cody was definitely surprised the first time he tried tea as well, Obi-Wan remembers the expression of shock and relaxation. Still, he brings his own caff when heading to Obi-Wan’s room since then which made Obi-Wan figure he did not enjoy it. Now that he is thinking on it, maybe there is another reason for it. Perhaps he thinks that he will waste the tea. Obi-Wan hopes that is not the case. He would be more than willing to share his tea with anyone.</p><p>”Waxer, what is there at 79’s?” Obi-Wan questions curiously.</p><p>”Eh, not too exciting,” Waxer shrugs. “Alcohol, water, a few ration bars. Piles of clones and some gain entertainment with natborns that enter hoping to find some fun with the men.”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowns at his words. “That is all? Have you tried attending other places to get a taste of different items other than the usual?”</p><p>Waxer simply blinks at him. “Sir, not many areas enjoy having clones around,” he answers slowly and unsurely. “Plus, our credits… well, you know, we don’t— well—”</p><p>While the trooper stammers in confusion, Obi-Wan freezes in his spot. He knew they did not get paid (outrageous, if you’d ask him), but they should be given free access for all that they are doing for the Republic! He hates (the annoying part of him is teasing him at this sentiment) politics, but he would willingly create some Clone Rights policy or act to ensure them the rights every other civilians has. Why do they not have it already? Senator Amidala and Organa would surely be interested in such deal. Then again, he has been witness to the view that Chancellor Palpatine does not normally see clones as beings either. Maybe he should check on Commander Fox— his squadron usually stays with the Chancellor. Again, he does not understand how Anakin is friends with that man.</p><p>Seems like Obi-Wan needs to talk to his two political friends: Senator Amidala and Senator Organa. Surely, they should be of great help, right? No matter. He <em>needs </em>this to be at least considered.</p><p>”Waxer?”</p><p>”Yes, sir?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shuffles through his desk and takes out a datapad free of any information. “Take this and feel free to write up what you want to try if treated as a civilian, any entertainment you can think of. Pass it around to your brothers as well, but when you feel that it is ready, either you or Cody can bring it back to me, understood?”</p><p>”Uh, of course, sir,” Waxer stammers, nodding his head in confusion. He takes the datapad with gentle fingers and glances up at the General in remembrance. “Oh! Sir, I came to ask if you were okay? Yesterday you seemed to have wore yourself off destroying those clankers. I know you went to Halo, but any tiredness left?”</p><p>The Jedi gives the trooper a kind smile. “Better than yesterday, yes. Unfortunately, the tiredness never ends, Waxer,” he admits lightly. “Thank you for your concern.”</p><p>”The <em>vode </em>and I care about you, sir,” Waxer reveals. Obi-Wan is washed with a full sensation of honesty and warmth making him look at the trooper in surprise. Slowly, he lets a smile rest in his lips.</p><p>”And I to all of you,” Obi-Wan agrees. <em>Whatever I end up doing, the clones will be one of my top priority— of course, along with hoping to end the war with information that I currently do not have.</em></p>
<hr/><p>So far, he has a list.</p><p>Very surprisingly, Hondo Ohnaka (yes, <em>that </em>pirate) is quite literally the first one on top who could help him. Will it be free? Of course not. Obi-Wan knows his help will not be given if all he gives them are credits so he needs to find some good deal between them. Hondo likes spices and taking ships, but Obi-Wan does not have any of the two available. Thus, despite him being all the way on the top list who could help, he must be pushed aside until Obi-Wan thinks of something. Or, if his plans go haywire and he’ll swear to Hondo that he will repay him given the chance.</p><p>The next on his list is Ventress— again, odd, but last time he saw her she seemed to be in some sort of bounty hunter deal. For her works, he can definitely pay her for help, but he is still unsure of what she could help him with. Still, the list was just a simple guidance.</p><p>The two he actually needs to talk to are Padmé and Bail. Preferably Bail since having a conversation with Senator Amidala will probably lead to Anakin knowing what he is doing. Then again, that is not the plan that is leading to him leaving the Order. This plan is to ensure rights to the troopers. Considering he has been talking to Padmé for more than ten years, he should talk to her first. Afterwards, he’ll talk to Bail, or maybe she will do that for him. Either way, he hopes they’ll help him.</p><p>Now, from all of those, he knows someone else that will <em>most likely </em>(if not most definitely) help him: Quinlan Vos. He has the tendency to be chaotic way expressively, but still one of his greatest friends (apart from Bant, but from the two of them, Quinlan would definitely join him). Though, Obi-Wan is not sure if he truly wants to ask him for help since the older man will probably make fun of him. Also, it would be unfair to bring him in this.</p><p>This… is harder than he expected. He takes a deep breath in concentration to help him relax his nerves. He just has to believe in the Force. That is always the best option.</p><p>He takes a step near to where his men are chattering. His eyes follow around noticing Wooley clapping Trapper on the back as the trooper choked on his ration bar. They certainly do deserve better food than has been given. Maybe he should contact Dex (he can be of great help as well!) and pay for the restaurant so his men can try out something good.</p><p>First of, however…</p><p>Obi-Wan takes out a communicator and presses the codes that his Senator friend once gave him.</p><p>”<em>Senator Amidala here</em>,” a familiar voice filled with a tone of authority is heard. Obi-Wan hides a smile recognizing that she is in her politician voice rather than the kind one she uses out of it.</p><p>”Senator, it’s—”</p><p>”<em>Obi-Wan? Oh, hello!</em>” Padmé quickly changes up tones, her voice brightening in realization. Still, there is a tint of surprise. “<em>Why have you called, General Kenobi?”</em></p><p>”I’ll hate to interrupt, m’lady,” Obi-Wan warns gently, lowering his voice as he takes a step out to where no trooper can hear him. “I was just hoping if I can schedule up a meeting with you, if that is alright?”</p><p>”<em>A meeting?</em>” Padmé questions confusedly. “<em>Well… you can come anytime, </em>Master Jedi,” she tells hims, a light teasing toward the end most likely injected there because of how he called her ‘m’lady’ rather than Padmé.</p><p>Obi-Wan hums in appreciation. “Excellent, Senator Amidala. I hope to visit soon then. We have much to discussed… both personal and not,” he mentions quietly. There is silence in the other end as the woman is momentarily reminded of the deception he had given.</p><p>”<em>Obi-Wan…</em>”</p><p>“Sir! We’ve intercepted a base filled with battle droids!” Commander Cody runs toward the area, his helmet on and ready. Obi-Wan lets out a tired sigh before telling the Senator, “I apologize, but duty calls, Senator. We’ll talk soon.”</p><p>”<em>Of course,</em>” Padmé agrees. “<em>Stay safe, General Kenobi.”</em></p><p>The conversation between them ends causing Obi-Wan to follow his Commander. Cody shows them the area of the base, a datapad out in the open for him to see. The Jedi walks at the same pace as the trooper, his hand gently receiving the pad while quickly reading off the information.</p><p>”Pure droids?” His accent collides with confusion, eyebrows furrowing in deep thought before frowning. “There must be at least… oh, Force.”</p><p>Commander Cody turns to him fully. “Sir?”</p><p>”Call off your platoon, Cody,” Obi-Wan orders immediately. “Do not let them engage!”</p><p>He starts running toward the base’s location causing the commander to stare at him in shock and worry.</p><p>”General! Where are you going?!” Cody yells out. Obi-Wan waves his hand in an uncaring motion and despite being far from him now, he knows the man is cursing him out in Mando’a. It would definitely not be the first time that he has done it.</p><p>Obi-Wan lets himself sneak past the base, hiding himself from view as he hears the battle droids talk over one another. He reaches onto his side, thankful that he had some of those weaponry ball-like machines apart from his lightsaber. In careful motion, he waits for the droids to gather up close before throwing one ahead of them.</p><p>”What is this?” One of the droids question in confusion. He can hear their shuffling before the sudden shock intercepts to all of the ones around it. A mess of chaos starts to burst allowing for panic. One that he easily removes as he throws them another.</p><p>Recognizing that they will now know he is present, Obi-Wan takes a step into their view and reaches for his lightsaber pleasantly resting on his hilt.</p><p>”Hello there,” Obi-Wan greets amusingly at their sudden reaction. “Who wants to tell me where the bomb is?”</p><p>To make them be proven a point, he lights up his saber, an eyebrow raising in questioning. The battle droids raise their blaster, heads turning toward one specific one as followers would do to their leaders.</p><p>”Hey! We can’t tell you that,” the droid answers for all of them. He turns toward the rest and point at Obi-Wan. “Blast him!”</p><p>With each fire, Obi-Wan dodges every move, staying quiet as he lets the droids chatter. By any means, they usually go on about themselves so he fully expects for someone to unintentionally reveal where the bomb is. Unfortunately, it must be done quickly as possible or else he’ll be blasted into bits as well. Although he shares much struggles, he does not feel the need to die at the moment considering he wants to help his men first. Plus, who else can he trust— <em>oh! </em>One way Quinlan can definitely help is by taking over for him if (or when) he does leave.</p><p>Any who, back to the important mission at hand, Obi-Wan listens closely as one of the droids reveals where the bomb was (by accident, of course, considering the droid had said ‘you’ll never get to the storage room surrounded with protection!’) leaving the Jedi to get his way past.</p><p>His comm goes off with Cody’s voice audible, “<em>General, you </em>di’kut Jetii<em>. The men are not engaging, but I certainly will if you do not get out of there within the next five.”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan lets an amused smile reach his lips, still swaying his hand effortlessly to discharge the droids. His pace both lowers in speed, but accelerates in fight as he reaches where the bomb is located. A timed one that has already begun the countdown leaving only less than the five his Commander gave him.</p><p>”Ah, Cody,” the Jedi replies back, lightly pressing onto the button. “You certainly cannot barge in, dear one. There is a bomb here; I need to disable it for all of our sake.”</p><p>“<em>What? Sir—”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan turns off the connection, focusing his attention toward the bomb ahead of him. He force pushes droids out of the way, waving his lightsaber easily as he reaches the front. Keeping his attention all around him, Obi-Wan stares down at the wires with a tired look. This is not hardwired as one of those bombs that can simply destroy a building, but rather a bigger one than can affect the area for miles. In turn, he’ll have to be careful in taking it out.</p><p>He plunges in the comm code for Boil. Immediately, the trooper answers, “<em>Sir</em>?”</p><p>”Do you know which wires must be taken out for the proximal area bomb, Boil?” Obi-Wan questions hurriedly, grunting as one of the droid’s blaster hits his shoulder.</p><p>”<em>Is that the one that proximately affects the area 50 miles away</em>?” Boil asks in return. Obi-Wan gives an affirmative answer. “<em>Cut the yellow and blue ones at the same time, sir. Exactly the same... or else it’ll go off earlier than expected. But do </em>not<em> touch the black one! Just a touch as well and we all go boom</em>!”</p><p>”Thank you, Boil,” Obi-Wan returns, slashing his lightsaber one last time before turning to the bomb and carefully ripping the required wires out. He breathes in with caution before letting out a relief sigh when the time dials down and the bomb no longer ticks. Immediately, he force jumps on top of the sphere and destroys the rest of the pieces with the lightsaber.</p><p>He turns to the rest of the droids and raises his eyebrows. One of them drops their blaster and raises his hands in defeat.</p><p>”They don’t even pay me,” the battle droid argues, kicking his blaster forward.</p><p>Obi-Wan stares at him apologetically. “Yes, that has become a problem in both sides,” he sighs, motioning with his hand for the droid to leave. The battle droid tries to do as he wants, but one of his own shoot him down. The Jedi frowns at the scene, <em>Right, droids. Programmed.</em></p><p>”This was a nice visit, but it is time for me to leave before my Commander drags me out instead,” Obi-Wan comments, giving them a polite smile before escaping.</p><p>He debates hiding away from his men, but he knows that will only make them worry further. Truthfully, it impresses him how much many of his men have grown out of their complete nervousness of messing up. Of course, many shinies (as the older troopers call them) are still in the beginning phase, but there are others like Cody, Waxer, Boil, and Wooley that have no shame— most of the time.</p><p>When he sees the familiar gold and white armor, symbols and markings that he knows belongs to his Commander, he grimaces slightly. <em>Ah, he is not happy, </em>Obi-Wan marks inside his head wryly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>waxer: we have like zero rights sir<br/>obi-wan: i will buy you all the world </p><p>obi-wan: yes i care about everyone<br/>clones: even the battle droids?<br/>obi-wan: even some pirates<br/>cody: yourself?<br/>obi-wan, slamming his hand on the table: absolutely not. never in a thousand years.</p><p>this chapter isn’t much, but just needed for obi-wan to start his thinking process while pulling off dangerous tactics bc we all know anakin must have learned it from somewhere.</p><p>mando’a<br/>osik - shit<br/>vod - brother<br/>di’kut - idiot, fool<br/>jetii - jedi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Politics and Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi has begun his plan of action. He meets with friends to determine who can help him. In addition, he finds time to have dinner with his Padawans.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Not even the younglings survived.</em>
</p><p>Obi-Wan gathers himself up from his sleep, sweat dripping on the side, horror sketched directly on his face. He did not see anything, but he felt the air around him completely surrounded by death. More than any other time. <em>Not even the younglings survived… </em>does that mean the older ones were… killed? All of them? Force, the future is dark.</p><p>There is much to do now. With his battalion taking a short rest, Obi-Wan finds himself in the Temple leaving him to do some work. Quinlan is not here, but from what he heard from Master Fitso, he will be returning soon enough. Obi-Wan hopes to meet him before he is sent off again. On the bright side, being on Coruscant means he can finally visit Senator Amidala. He warned her beforehand just in case Anakin is there. Truthfully, he finds it insulting that they think he does not know about their relationship. Now, he does not know how <em>far</em> their relationship goes, but he would be a fool to think they were not in love or dating.</p><p>Seriously, did they think of him blind? They practically kissed right in front of him during the Battle of Geonosis. It was almost endearing… if they were not about to face death. Then he finds it amusing that Anakin believes he is being subtle. Every time anyone mentions the words ‘Senator’, ‘Amidala’, ‘dating’, or ‘Naboo’, his Padawan begins to panic and practically brings her up himself (Obi-Wan usually shares an unamused look with Cody or Ahsoka).</p><p>But, he will not ruin their supposed ‘sneaky’ relationship which is why it was best for him to tell Padmé he was heading over instead of facing Anakin doing… something. Plausible deniability, or whatever. Actually, not even that. He just does not want to face his Padawan in an inappropriate situation.</p><p>When walking among the halls of the Jedi Temple, he froze upon hearing laughter coming from the younglings. It reminds him of his nightmare. Was his dream a vision? Is that the part that correlates with the one the Force gave him? The Sith Lord won. He has no idea how or anything of the sort. However, in that vision, the Sith won and the Jedi were… slaughtered? Was Dooku the head of this? He cannot be, can he? Or perhaps it is the Sith no one knows. Oh, he definitely has to do all he can. How horrible is the future that <em>younglings </em>had to be slaughtered? They barely have any skills. Brave, yes, but they should not be in the face of war. Just like Ahsoka should have never been as well.</p><p>Obi-Wan should not be so surprised by this. He was a child soldier at the age of thirteen. He left the Order once; he wonders how they will react to him planning to do so now.</p><p>“Master Kenobi! Hello!” A familiar voice reaches his ears. He turns his head to the side, smiling softly at the sight of Ahsoka Tano. From the time that she has arrived and now, she has grown up magnificently. Her kindness as expanded just as her experience. He does not enjoy the fact that she knows war firsthand, but her presence is warm and bright amidst the Force.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that she is his grandpadawan, but she has a special place in his heart alongside Anakin.</p><p>”Ahsoka, how are you doing, young one?” Obi-Wan questions curiously, walking right beside her as they make their way out toward the entrance. Well, he does. Ahsoka is probably just trailing after him before she goes off on her own.</p><p>”I’m doing fine, Master,” Ahsoka waves off with a smile. “I’m here to train some younglings for the meantime.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nods slowly, understanding that by that it means Anakin is also on Coruscant. It seems he made a good call to warn Padmé. He wonders if she has told him, however.</p><p>”Anakin left you, then?” He asks, raising an eyebrow at her knowing she is just like his former Padawan. By that, he means that she has the same motive in hoping to get into the action and save everyone in their view. Both are very passionate (something he struggles with himself as it lies close to attachment at times), but he is proud of them nonetheless.</p><p>”Eh,” she lets out, giving him a shrug. “Master Windu contacted him with Rex. If anything, I was just reminded that Master Yoda wanted me to train some younglings.”</p><p>Ahsoka grins innocently, her eyes brightening in mischief. In return, Obi-Wan chuckles light-heartedly understanding that she found an excuse to let her own Master suffer.</p><p>”Now, now, Grandpadawan-mine,” Obi-Wan tsks, “That is no way to trick your Master.”</p><p>She gives him a triumphant look. “Oh, I understand, Master, but I have learned from you how to negotiate well in this situation. Master Windu was impressed, I know it,” Ahsoka reveals, nodding along to herself.</p><p>”You and Anakin are the reason I am growing grey,” Obi-Wan shakes his head amusingly. He stares at her warmly before an idea sets in his mind. A reminder of his plan flashes, and he knows that he must do something so it will not end up the same as the Rako Hardeen mission. “Later in the week, would you and Anakin like to join me for a dinner at Dex’s?”</p><p>Ahsoka’s Force signature brightens further causing his smile to deepen.</p><p>”Yes! I’ll comm my Master later, but we’re going,” Ahsoka agrees immediately. She does not even give the option to Anakin and he knows that while she will tell him, she will practically force Anakin to go if he denies. Again, he has been struggling with Anakin’s trust, but he hopes to slowly start mending it.</p><p>Especially with the girl in front of him. They have barely told him that it was <em>Ahsoka </em>who held his body. Well, Cody had told him who heard from Rex who heard from Anakin. Obi-Wan could not hide the horror on his face when he was told.</p><p>Upon reaching the entrance, he gives a light goodbye to the young Togruta before stepping inside a speeder. He sees her wave goodbye and does the same before he is off into the sky.</p>
<hr/><p>Obi-Wan was greeted by C-3PO, a protocol droid that Anakin had built at a young age. Thankfully, he does not have many conversations with the golden-colored droid since he knows how extremely talkative it is. Surprisingly, the protocol droid did have some manners, but even some troopers (Commander Wolffe, according to Cody) was annoyed quick by Anakin’s invention.</p><p>Also, he wonders how Anakin truly thought no one would notice that R2-D2 is now considered his (when the astromech originally was owned by Padmé— Obi-Wan remembers clearly) while 3PO is considered Padmé’s. For a pair of incredible people, they sure do share one brain cell and a half. That half belongs to Anakin since Senator Amidala is a whole lot better at being professional.</p><p>”Oh, Threepio,” Padmé is easy to hear, a gentle tone inscribed in her voice. “Why are you still standing in front of there? Let Master Kenobi in.”</p><p>Obi-Wan offers a polite smile to the droid who immediately backs away allowing for Padmé to appear in front of her door. Immediately, he holds his hand out for a shake, bringing her in close to kiss her cheek in greeting. Padmé ushers him inside.</p><p>”To what do I owe this grand visitation?” Padmé wonders, taking him toward the couch where in front of him is a table. She heads to the side, the sound of sizzling being heard making Obi-Wan realize she is making tea. And one of his favorite ones as well! They used to talk about their favorite flavors before the whole war started. Anakin did not know of their friendship since Obi-Wan knew how obsessed he was even at a young age. “Also, I never asked, but do you prefer being called General or Master?”</p><p>Obi-Wan furrows his brows in thought, lips pursing into a thin line letting the question linger on his mind.</p><p>“Since a child, all I ever wanted to be called was a Jedi Knight,” Obi-Wan finds himself replying slowly, his words carefully thought out. He senses Padmé’s interest growing as she takes a seat beside him, watching him with a curious look as she sips her tea quietly. “For some time, I thought that would never happen as I left the Order—”</p><p>“—You what?”</p><p>”And now I am one, but this war has just been horrible,” the Jedi sighs, shaking his head lightly to rid of the negative emotions. “Being a General is the opposite of being a Jedi. I wish to have only known one side, but for all my life, it has always been two for the price of one.”</p><p>There is a comforting smile on the Senator’s lips and she nods in understanding. “Right now, they mean the same thing,” she repeats in her own words. A kind expression falls on her face. “Luckily, you still have a name we can use,” Padmé excuses easily.</p><p>”That is correct, Senator,” Obi-Wan agrees.</p><p>She gives him a firm look. “If I am able to call you Obi-Wan, then you must call me Padmé by now. We’ve known each other for years,” the young Senator acknowledges, her eyebrow raising in judgment.</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckles. “Ah, yes. I still remember when you were fifteen and had practically threatened the Jedi Council because you believed I was forbidden to return your message while in truth I was out in a mission,” he recalls, a smile growing on his face as he remembers the flabbergasted looks on the Council members.</p><p>He was still trying to get used to being a Jedi Knight and that mission was one of the dangerous ones. It is why he left Anakin under Master Windu’s care (he would have tried for Master Koon but he was off in another mission) and had missed Padmé’s usual message where she would ask questions. During his time away, he was injured badly, but was fortunate enough to have a great laugh when he faced the Council. Their face were drilled completely shocked before Master Yoda had said something about ‘<em>a few words to Master Windu Queen Amidala gave’. </em>He was rather impressed.</p><p>Immediately, Padmé flushes in embarrassment. “I believed you to be one of my only friends, along with the Handmaidens. I didn’t know exactly how Jedi in general worked,” she defends her young self.</p><p>”Oh, I’m not shaming you at all,” Obi-Wan corrects. He gives her an amused look. “It certainly made me feel better while I spent my day in the Healer’s room.”</p><p>Padmé shakes her head exasperatedly. “You always find yourself in a mess, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>The older man does not deny those words, but he shifts in his seat uncomfortably knowing he was about to change the conversation into something serious. Senator Amidala straightens her back knowing where it was heading.</p><p>”Padmé, I apologize for my deceit earlier on,” Obi-Wan begins, his eyes trailing down to the ground for some mere seconds before facing her once more. She too has gotten silent, but she is paying him attention. Truth be told, he is not expecting her forgiveness or anything. He just wants to apologize. “I knew it was a bad idea since the start and I… I don’t care much about the Chancellor, but he is still a civilian and Anakin… Anakin cares very much about him.”</p><p>”I made a mistake,” Obi-Wan admits, not only to her, but to himself. “One that has cost me the trust of my friends, and myself, if I am being honest. Something happened to me while on this mission. I have not been able to—“ he cuts himself off. There he goes, confessing his stress out to someone. In any other circumstance before all stress seemed to hit him, he would have let the topic go already.</p><p>”Forgive me,” the Jedi murmurs quietly. Padmé glances at him in concern.</p><p>”Oh, Obi-Wan,” she sighs, placing a comforting hand on his arm. “They have overestimated you. You are still but one man. And the whole deception? Well, it truly was deceptive, but I understand it myself very well as a politician. Faking my death has been an unused plan. I cannot lie and say you did not hurt others more than myself, however.”</p><p>Obi-Wan does not need to hear her say his name because they both know who she is referring to.</p><p>”Thank you for apologizing,” Padmé adds in. She gives him a short glare. “Please, do warn us if you are sent into something like this again. Or at the least, warn some of your friends. You do not have to be alone.”</p><p>He lets himself take a drink from the tea, closing his eyes in relaxation while letting his emotions out into the Force. Some of the weight is lifted up, and he is sure it is because of Padmé’s acceptance and of the Force’s warmth. Is what he will be doing considered the same? He does not know when he will be acting on it, but he will still be leaving.</p><p>”Apart from apologizing, I came for a different matter as well,” Obi-Wan changes the topic, straightening himself as if he is about to debrief. Senator Amidala does it as well and nods her head in a motivated matter. “The clone troopers are not seen as civilians, but rather as property. In short, they are practically slaves to the Republic.”</p><p>A bundle of interest raises in Padmé’s face. Her eyebrow raises with curiosity. “I’m listening,” she hums.</p><p>”Since they have no protection, the people do not see them as humans, but rather droids. They deserve more than that, Senator,” Obi-Wan argues, his passion for his men becoming even more visible. “I am no politician, but I do have a proposition that you may consider.”</p><p>He pauses for a few seconds before continuing, “The Clone Rights Act securing all the clones to become citizens of the Republic, ensuring them rights as every other being, and perhaps even allowing for those in the GAR to leave.”</p><p>Padmé tilts her head to the side. “That… seems like a good idea. Unfortunately, many Senators may not like the last part, Obi-Wan,” she informs him, a frown growing on her face.</p><p>Obi-Wan did not look too disappointed considering he already expected that answer. Though, they do not call him the Negotiator for nothing.</p><p>”Alright,” he hums, letting his fingers trail his beard in thought. “Then how about suggesting the shinies spend a year with the GAR before deciding their fate while the current ones take eight months of being civilians and soldiers before making a choice? Or, at the least letting them choose missions they would like to attend to? Anything that allows them to have a choice whether they want to continue fighting or not.”</p><p>Senator Amidala nods in agreement. “I understand what you are saying, Obi-Wan, but that is exactly the problem with people. They only think of the war,” she reminds him.</p><p>“Mmh, yes,” he murmurs, staring off to the side. “There is a skill I do not usually use, but find it useful at times, Padmé. See, the Republic prides themselves in prohibiting slavery, and so, it would give them a bad eye when one of their own accuses them of participating in such action with the clones since they have no rights. At the very least, it would guarantee them some. Leaving the army is a whole complicated matter, but—”</p><p>Padmé gains a mischievous smile. “But that can be added afterwards since the top priority would be for them to be seen as life forms rather than droids,” she finishes. Her eyes twinkle thoughtfully. “Comparing them to the Separatist in believing them to be droids will certainly be a helpful nudge.”</p><p>She stands up from her seat to grab a datapad. “I must discuss this with Senator Organa, he will be of great help,” Padmé discusses, nodding to herself appreciatively.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles. “Exactly my thoughts,” he says, lifting up his cup to take another sip of his tea. He wants wholeheartedly for the men to choose whether to be part of the war or not, but he also knows of the controversy of it all. Although they are a vital part of the war, it still sickens him that they were bred for it. However, introducing that to the people will cause them to be even more hostile so he figures at least having sentiment for them will be a good start before anything big happens.</p><p>Politics takes time and while he absolutely dislikes it (matter of speaking), Obi-Wan certainly knows how to deal with them.</p><p>”That settles it then,” Padmé unknowingly cuts off his thoughts. “I will bring this matter to Senator Organa. The two of us will work on it and bring in others to the same cause.”</p><p>“Yes, that would be wonderful. I will talk to Bail in a few days about it as well,” Obi-Wan mentions, placing down his tea onto the table before standing up. He aimlessly heads out toward the balcony and closes his eyes.</p><p>Peace enters the air for some time before Padmé questions, “Earlier on, you mentioned that you left the Order?”</p><p>Obi-Wan reopens his eyes in surprise before remembering the words being spilled out. <em>Ah, right, </em>he remembers, wincing slightly at his mistake.</p><p>”Yes,” he answers honestly. “I was young and… well, my Master and I were not close in the beginning of our apprenticeship.”</p><p>The Jedi makes a slight face before choosing to let go of his emotion off into the Force. “The whole matter was complicated, but to put it simply, I was thirteen and he made me choose between staying with him or leaving the Order. I chose the latter.”</p><p>Noticing the slight horror in her eyes, Obi-Wan clears his throat, “That’s all in the past, Padmé. As you see, I was taken back in the Order and eventually, Master Jinn did as well.”</p><p>”But how did he make you choose? <em>Why?</em> You were thirteen!” Padmé argues, crossing her arms defiantly.</p><p>”I left on my own accords, dear one,” Obi-Wan reminds her. “It was…  an unfortunate experience. Sometimes I still— well, it’s in the past, I’ve dealt with them already.”</p><p>He must have had a faded look on his eyes since she gives him a small nod. There was still about a thousand questions running through her mind by the looks of it, but luckily, she let the topic go. The conversation changed soon enough, and before they both knew it, Obi-Wan was leaving, letting himself be escorted by Padmé before kissing her cheek as a goodbye.</p>
<hr/><p>To his better judgment, Obi-Wan finds himself overly glad that Quinlas Vos has returned to the Jedi Temple. The older man had always been a friend to him since they were young, always loud and open in every way. Obi-Wan would not consider him his best friend (Bant had the place, of course), but they had been close. Sometimes a whole lot more than expected. They were not <em>too </em>different as Obi-Wan had anger issues which intervened with many fights (specifically with Bruck Chun) while Quinlan was always the mischievous one getting in trouble. The two were an odd pair, but caused many troubles to the Jedi Council of their time.</p><p>Obi-Wan has not spoken much to him now, but he knew that Vos would either be angry at him or understanding of his mission (since he <em>is </em>a Shadow). Possibly both at the same time. There really is no knowing with Vos. Still, he was also one of the few Obi-Wan trusted completely so he was ready to face whatever Quinlan mood he is.</p><p>”You <em>little shit,</em>” Quinlan remarks angrily, his eyes narrowed down at Obi-Wan. The pale strawberry blonde is standing outside the man’s room, usual robes on, a sort of apologetic look on his face. Meanwhile, Vos stands in front of his doorway, glaring expectedly at his former friend with accusation. His finger is pointing at his chest in anger before slamming the door on his face.</p><p>Obi-Wan forces himself not to jump, a light surprise (while understanding) and grimace in his expression. Perhaps it was not a good idea to—</p><p>The door opens and this time Quinlan is staring at him in relief. Obi-Wan grunts in shock as he is brought into a hug and he freezes while at it, not knowing what to do. Slowly, he relaxes under his friend’s touch and pats his back carefully, making sure his hand does not reach any exposed place. Fortunately, the Jedi Knight seems to be layered this time which might explain the hug. Sort of. Obi-Wan is still puzzled.</p><p>”Glad you’re not dead, Obes,” Quinlan comments easily, smiling as if he did not slam the door beforehand. He opens his door wider as an invitation (which to Obi-Wan, it always is).</p><p>”I apologize for that—”</p><p>”Eh, no worries,” Quinlan waves off immediately. He takes off the clothes covering his arms, flexing slightly causing Obi-Wan to roll his eyes. As usual, he keeps his hands covered in the leather as it helps him stay focused on reality rather than the obscure visions he receives when touching an item or person. “Why were you chosen anyway?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head in response. “Does it truly matter? I’m a Jedi Master, news would have been everywhere, and I knew my way to a blaster better than most Jedi,” he scoffs, thinking back to memories long before his time as a Knight.</p><p>At that, Quinlan frowns. “Could have contacted me,” he tells him. “I may not be the best, but we’ve all used it before.”</p><p>”Hardeen was a skilled bounty hunter, an expert at knowing weapons and being an excellent shot as a sniper,” Obi-Wan reminds him. He stiffens slightly at his next words, “I was an expert once.”</p><p>”See, that is exactly what I do not like out of all of this,” Quinlan points out, hands waving in front of Obi-Wan. “I was there when Master Jinn came back without you; I was there when you returned back in complete horrible shape, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>”I’m aware,” Obi-Wan replies calmly. He eyes his Kiffan friend closely. “And I’m okay. My experience as Hardeen was not pleasant, but I managed well.”</p><p>Quinlan crosses his arms. “Did you now? So, that Padawan of yours isn’t fuming with anger? You’ve finished self-depreciating?”</p><p>”I did not come here to discuss this with you, Quin. I came to apologize,” Obi-Wan sighs disheartening. Quinlan rolls his eyes clearly showing his great patience as a Jedi Knight.</p><p>“Fine,” he states in an uncaring matter. “Apology accepted, whatever.”</p><p>He should have expected for Quinlan to react in whole different ways. His friend was never normal enough to solely react with one emotion in mind. Of course, he is a great Jedi and knows how to deal with those emotions, but considering he does not necessarily have much to do in his own room, then Obi-Wan is receiving every hit.</p><p>”Quin…”</p><p>His friends glances at him suspiciously. “You’re here for something else, aren’t you?” Quinlan asks suddenly, interrupting whatever Obi-Wan was about to say.</p><p>The Jedi Master gives him a slow nod. “Yes,” he responds quietly.</p><p>”Look, Obes, I’m not feeling up for it today, but ask me t—”</p><p>Obi-Wan widens his eyes in embarrassment, his cheeks flushing a color similar to his hair. “Not that, Quinlan Vos!”</p><p>Quinlan pauses and stares at him amusingly. “Ouch,” he claims with amusement, “That’s one way to be thrown off, but carry on.”</p><p>”I need you to… look, I will be doing something that will make everyone look at me with distrust. More than usual, at least,” Obi-Wan confessed in a whisper, struggling to keep his expression blank. Immediately, his friend furrows his brows thoughtfully.</p><p>”You’re planning in faking your death again?” Quinlan questions confusedly.</p><p>Obi-Wan makes a slight face. “Not exactly,” he answers slowly. “I trust you, you know that, right?”</p><p>Upon the serious tone in his voice, Quinlan straightens his back and stares at him in confusion. He does not say anything for a few seconds before he nods in agreement. Obi-Wan is surprised he can keep himself from sighing loudly. Still, he is glad that Vos still knows that despite his deception earlier on.</p><p>”I— Look, I have a plan for something that I might need your help on, but it’s not happening yet,” Obi-Wan struggles to say, his lips parting as he tries to find the right words. “I have no quarrels with any Jedi. They are my family, but…”</p><p>Quinlan tilts his head in anticipation. “But?”</p><p>”I’m planning on leaving the Order,” Obi-Wan breathes out hurriedly. Quinlan’s mouth opens in shock.</p><p>”You’re <em>what?</em>”</p><p>”It’s complicated, but I need to leave,” Obi-Wan defends himself, raising his hands up defensively. “I’m not sure of much right now, Quin, but I know what the Force is urging me to do and I don’t want to abandon my men which is why I am coming to you.”</p><p>”Hold the kriff up, Kenobi,” Quinlan interrupts, raising his hand up as if shushing him up. Obi-Wan stares at him in annoyance and crosses his arms. The Kiffar does the same as him, eyes narrowing lightly. “You’re <em>leaving</em> the Order?”</p><p>”Officially? No,” Obi-Wan coughs. Quinlan only eyes him in further disbelief. “I’m not sure how to explain this, but I’ll try my best. <em>Only</em> if you promise me that when I do leave, <em>you</em> will protect my men to the best of your abilities.”</p><p>”You want me to replace you as General?”</p><p>”Quinlan, you are someone I trust completely,” Obi-Wan admits embarrassingly. “Annoying, definitely, but at the least, you won’t be someone like <em>Krell.</em>”</p><p>A familiar look flashes through his friend’s eyes and he nods slowly. “Alright. I promise,” Quinlan decides easily. He motions for Obi-Wan to sit down. “Now, tell me what the hell is going on?”</p>
<hr/><p>A few days later, Obi-Wan visited Bail Organa to discuss the rights for Clones further, but also in hopes to have an ally when his plan is on the works. Although he trusts Padmé more, Bail is still a friend (odd, since he truly dislikes politics) and in this situation, it is easier to confide in him. With Padmé being close to Anakin, Obi-Wan cannot risk for the plan to be immediately shared around. He trusts Anakin, but somehow, everything Anakin knows Chancellor Palpatine does and Obi-Wan does <em>not </em>like him. Are they civil? Somewhat, but Obi-Wan senses the underlying tension of dislike between them. Plus, the fact that he had grown interest in <em>his </em>Padawan at a young age is extremely concerning. Unfortunately, Anakin always loses control of his anger when Obi-Wan brings it up.</p><p><em>Master of the year,</em> Obi-Wan thinks bitterly.</p><p>Any who, the most he exposed was that he was interested in finding a place the clones will be able to acquaint themselves with in case they want a place to call home. Senator Organa offered Alderaan, but Obi-Wan warned him of the setbacks which left them to wonder further. Unfortunately, it was also the time where it gave him the idea that Florrum can be a temporary solution if Hondo truly helps him when Obi-Wan requests for it.</p><p>On the bright side, Senator Organa also offered him for a short stay if he or any other ever needed one. Something tells Obi-Wan he’ll definitely be needing to take that offer one day.</p><p>Though, that was days ago and now Obi-Wan is heading his way toward Dex’s to find his former Padawan and Ahsoka. He was earlier than them which he was not surprised about considering they <em>are </em>his Padawans and he knows them quite well. If anything, he’d be surprised if they were early. Obi-Wan has to admit, he was a bit nervous about this whole deal despite the calm look on his face. How much can he say? Is it a goodbye? How can he apologize for a previous deceit if the chance of him doing another is high?</p><p>”Master Kenobi,” Ahsoka calls out immediately, jumping off from the speeder that Anakin had flew. Unlike his Padawan, Anakin smoothly gets out of the ship, eyes guarded as he stares at his former Master.</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles down at his Grandpadawan. “Hello, young one,” he returns quietly. The Jedi Master waits for Anakin to reach her side before leading them inside Dex’s. Having already given his apology to his dear friend, Dex immediately approaches them with a grin.</p><p>”Ah! My favorite customers!” Dex exclaims, trapping Obi-Wan in a crushing hug. Obi-Wan forces himself not to groan at the impact, giving a grimaced smile while his bones almost cracks at his hold. Ahsoka has her eyes widened; stepping off slightly as if she were afraid to be done the same. Anakin smiles appreciatively as Dex simply pats him in the back with a tough hand. “Good to see you are all well. Sit, sit, come on.”</p><p>The three Jedi allows themselves to be taken and Ahsoka grabs onto the menu with interest. Seeing as Anakin and Obi-Wan would occasionally go at Dex’s during their partnership, they already have an idea of what to order. Unfortunately with the war, Ahsoka has not have the same privilege.</p><p>”Master Kenobi, how did you meet Dex?” Ahsoka questions, bringing the menu close to her view as she tries to find something suitable for her. While she orders a milkshake for the meantime, Anakin goes for his daily juice and Obi-Wan asks for water. At Ahsoka’s question, Anakin raises his eyebrows. He used to wonder that as well, but he never asked as he would be too invested in the food and then forget about it with other questions.</p><p>Obi-Wan places his elbows onto the table, stroking his beard for some time before smiling with amusement. “Truthfully, it was not all that interesting.”</p><p>”Master…” Ahsoka whines, motioning for him to tell it either way.</p><p>”Mmh, well, I was a Padawan, almost two years younger than you,” Obi-Wan starts, narrowing his eyes as he recalls the memories. Ahsoka mouths ‘fifteen’ as if needing confirmation. Despite knowing she did not really need it, he still nods. “My Master and I were on a mission, but we got separated for some time. He was trying to bait the men while telling me to run.”</p><p>”Of course, some of the men followed right after me, but I hid on top of an alleyway,” Obi-Wan continues, smiling charmingly toward the waitress that hands him his drink. “Unfortunately, Dex was out dropping some bottles and the men arrived with blasters shooting. Seeing as it was my fault they were attacking Dex, I jumped out and knocked the attackers out.”</p><p>Anakin discreetly rolls his eyes and Obi-Wan already knows he was thinking something like ‘<em>He was right, definitely not interesting’.</em></p><p>”Ah, Obi-Wan! You simplified it for the youngling,” Dex interrupts, shaking his head disappointedly. On his hands, he holds a notepad ready to take Ahsoka’s orders while already knowing Anakin’s and Obi-Wan’s. Ahsoka asks for her meal before questioning what Dex meant.</p><p>Dex shakes his head before clapping Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “He had no lightsaber or nothing. Said his Master had it with him. The kid jumped out of the rooftop and knocked one of them straight down with a kicker punch from his feet.”</p><p>Obi-Wan flushes slightly and tries to say, “That was an accident— I wanted to hit his blaster.”</p><p>”And if that is not even crazier, kid used that Force power to grab two bottles and knock those blasters out of their hand and then grabbed one only to knock them unconscious by hitting them with it instead of shooting straight at them,” Dex sighs, chuckling slightly at the memory. He shoves Ahsoka’s order onto another waitress and had her go off to make it. “One got behind me and I didn’t even noticed. They were ready to smack me with the bottle, but Obi-Wan here threw the blaster straight at his face merely missing mine by a few inches. A great shot!”</p><p>“Yeah, well, at least blasters work well that way,” Obi-Wan mutters defensively. This time around, Ahsoka is stifling her laughter and is staring at her Grandmaster with a shocked look. Anakin is even raising his eyebrows in amusement.</p><p>”Kid asked me if <em>I</em> was alright and he was already looking beaten up from before,” Dex adds on with a firm look. “Then he just runs off when he noticed some of the other attackers catching up to him so they could follow him ‘stead.”</p><p>He looks behind him before staring back at the three. “Let me help them prepare your meals,” Dex decides, waving them off.</p><p>Ahsoka stares at Obi-Wan with a look. “Master! You were <em>crazy!</em> And you say Anakin and I are reckless,” she points out, her eyes expressing surprise.</p><p>Obi-Wan grimaces. “Do as I say, not as I do?” He offers weakly. His two Padawans give him a look. “Oh, alright. I apologize for misleading you both.”</p><p>“Master, that was <em>badass</em>!” Ahsoka exclaims excitedly. “Any more secret stories to tell us?”</p><p>At the mention of secrets, Anakin’s face darkens. “Oh, he might have <em>plenty, </em>don’t you, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>Ahsoka’s smiles falls off her face and she frowns at Anakin. Obi-Wan, for his part, glances down at the table in regret.</p><p>”Actually, I did ask the two of you to come for that reason,” Obi-Wan sighs. He takes a deep breath before telling the two, “I am incredibly sorry for the pain I caused the both of you.”</p><p>He lets his hand gently grasp the young girl’s. “Ahsoka, dear one, you should have never held my body and I should have never put you in that position. I… I know what it is like to hold your Master in your arms and—”</p><p>Obi-Wan stills, swallowing deeply at the sudden flash of <em>His Master, staring at him for the last time with a last request. Train the boy. Train the boy. </em>He shakes his head slightly.</p><p>”To live with that memory, it is painful and everlasting,” Obi-Wan whispers. He stares at Ahsoka’s eyes, allowing himself to express his guilt and solemn through the Force in the small bond they share. Ahsoka’s eyes water slightly, nodding slowly without knowing for what. “I’m sorry, young one. For allowing you to face the same that I did, and for deceiving you.”</p><p>His eyes land on Anakin’s stoic expression. “Both of you,” he adds in. For a second, he sees his Padawan’s face crumble into one of anger and grief. Then, it turns back into a blank look.</p><p>”Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmurs gently. “I trust you, I do. I made a mistake of choosing not to tell either of you. If not before the attack, then I could have after the funeral and that is my fault. I thought of nothing except the mission.”</p><p>”And that makes everything better,” Anakin scoffs angrily. “You betrayed <em>my </em>trust.”</p><p>”I know,” Obi-Wan whispers. “It was cruel of me to do this. I won’t excuse my actions, Anakin. I betrayed your trust for the mistake I made. You don’t need to accept my apology, I’m not asking you to, but I do want you to know that—”</p><p>Anakin straightens his back, eyes narrowing slightly while Obi-Wan cuts himself off. He knows exactly what he wants to say, but can he say it? Is that not what goes against the Code? Well, no, but to Obi-Wan… completely. He is prone to attachments, something he has always been challenged by. To be able to confess makes it even real.</p><p><em>Tell him, </em>the Force whispers encouragingly.</p><p>Who was he to deny the Force’s will?</p><p>”Anakin, I care about you deeply,” Obi-Wan confesses half the truth. <em>Love </em>is the better word for it, but that word personally terrifies him. He does his best not to flinch at the surprise waving off from Anakin. “I have raised you since you were nine years old, and you’ve caused me many gray hairs already, but I do not regret any moment of it. You are my friend, and I hurt you. I—”</p><p>This is going to be a very dangerous line.</p><p>”I can’t say I won’t make any more stupid decisions,” Obi-Wan continues slowly. “I probably will, but you must know I do them with the hopeful intention that you can come out of it well.”</p><p>The Jedi Master forces himself not to twitch at the wave of emotions rolling off Anakin. Ahsoka does not hide it as she shivers.</p><p>”How was Rako Hardeen meant to help me?” Anakin hisses, anger still on his voice, but less impactful than the hurt and confusion. Almost as if having Obi-Wan confess that he truly does care about him was surprising.</p><p>”You care for the Chancellor, Anakin,” Obi-Wan sighs. “I know by now that you know that I do not like him, but he is your friend and I know that you would be devastated with his death.”</p><p>”I was <em>devastated </em>by yours!” Anakin cries out, his eyes closing in defeat. The restaurant silences for a few seconds before slowly returning to its chatter.</p><p>Obi-Wan stares at him with sadness. “That is why I am not asking or begging for your forgiveness, Anakin. I’ve betrayed your trust and I am sorry, but I can never guarantee you a promise of not being deceitful. Not as long as this war is going, but please, <em>please </em>realize that you are one of the most important person in my life.”</p><p>Anakin stays silent for some time before he lets out a sigh. His attention heads toward the food being brought to them. Then, he glances at his former Master. “Ahsoka wants to hear more stories of your Padawan days,” he says lightly.</p><p>Ahsoka glances at the two of them warily before giving a short nod at Obi-Wan. “Yeah… if that’s alright?” Ahsoka questions her grandmaster. Although she looks wary, there is still some anticipating hope.</p><p>Obi-Wan stares at her curiously before lightly smiling. “Don’t say this to Vos, but he was a great partner when we would create trouble among the Council members—” </p><p>“Wait, <em>what?”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>young padmé, aggressively: if i don’t talk to obi in the next five minutes im gonna shoot you in the face with my personal decorated blaster you dumb bald fuck<br/>mace windu, startled forever: what the fuck, your highness????</p><p>quinlan: i want to hug you with my warmth and then throw you in the fucking fireplace<br/>obi-wan: thanks! i missed you too!</p><p>ahsoka to obi-was: how was your padawan life, master obi-wan??<br/>anakin: i bet it was boring<br/>obi-wan: yeah i guess<br/>dex, having a list of all the idiotic stunts obi-wan pulled: he was running for his life like every other week or so</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Starting and Framed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After weeks of planning, Obi-Wan finds himself nearing the start as the Force whispers louder and the Jedi Temple has been bombed.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the shuttle, but the actual ship resides in the outer parts, hidden and only tracked by the coordinates inside,” Quinlan informs his friend, crossing his arms in triumph. A smirk plasters on his face recognizing the impressed glance from Obi-Wan. Then, it falters when suspicion starts to appear. Quinlan points a finger at him. “No questions,” he warns.</p><p>Obi-Wan raises his hands defensively. “I didn’t say anything,” the Jedi voices clearly, a playful tone on them.</p><p>Quinlan rolls his eyes knowingly. “I know you,” he points out uncaringly. He regains his smirk with evident achievement. As if remembering, the older man turns to stare at the ginger with confusion and curiosity. “That pirate is truly gonna help you then?”</p><p>“As long as I give him what he wants, yes,” Obi-Wan sighs. He found a way to communicate with Hondo and has told him a little of his plan, but not enough (that if the pirate wanted to expose him) to make him know his true intentions. Although they have not discussed an actual repayment, Obi-Wan has a few guesses on what he wants. Spices, while technically illegal, is something he can get with Dex’s help. A ship can work (maybe), but Obi-Wan would rather give the shuttle rather than the actual ship since he won’t stay with Hondo forever. And another idea, Obi-Wan himself being recruited as a pirate.</p><p>He does not particularly like the last one, but if all goes wrong and it is his last resort, then he’d stay with him for some time before needing to leave. Obi-Wan hopes they do not reach that part.</p><p>”Alright, the pirate’s surprisingly not the one I’m worried about,” Quinlan hums, eyes narrowing in worry. He eyes his friend incredulously. “<em>Ventress? </em>You’ve contacted the dark Jedi?”</p><p>Obi-Wan winces. “Former dark Jedi,” he corrects weakly. Quinlan glares at him and the Jedi Master feels his distrust. “Look, she’s a bounty hunter now. As long as I pay her well… and offer a truce, then I might be fine.”</p><p>”Might,” Quinlan repeats dumbly. “We’re basing this off as a ‘might’? Obes, you’ve got a death wish,” the man groans.</p><p>The Negotiator smiles wickedly. “Now you get it,” he agrees, slapping Quinlan’s back shoulder.</p><p>Quinlan stifles a groan and glares at him deeply. “Force, I hate you.” There is a slight pause before Quinlan notices Obi-Wan open his mouth. Immediately, he adds in, “Don’t you start, <em>Oh-Great-Jedi-Master.</em>”</p><p>Obi-Wan simply grins in return.</p><p>”Why her anyway? How can she help?” Quinlan questions, clicking a button that begins to shut down the entrance of the shuttle. Obi-Wan begins to follow him out, side by side reminding them of their past times of the two hanging together. It felt normal to them, but Obi-Wan still dislikes them doing it as people see the height difference just as they do with him and Anakin.</p><p>Any who, the deal with Ventress is definitely complicated, but it would not be the first time working with her. She was the one who saved him after all. Which means that he owes her double if he contacts her.</p><p>”I’m not sure for what, but something in the Force tells me she can be of great help,” Obi-Wan answers slowly. His fingers stroke his beard in thought. “Plus, she helped me with Darth Maul and his supposed brother. I imagine I would have died without her,” he adds in quietly.</p><p><em>Maybe he wouldn’t have minded, </em>Obi-Wan realizes slowly. He makes sure his shields are protected heavily so Quinlan does not catch any of those sentiments.</p><p>”Wait— Darth Maul is kriffing alive?” Quinlan questions in shock, his mouth gaping at him in confusion. “I thought— didn’t you— <em>what?</em>”</p><p>Obi-Wan lets a bitter smile reach his lips. “His hatred for me kept him alive. He planned to break me,” the Jedi informs, voice barely louder than a whisper. <em>I loved you always. I always will.</em></p><p>Quinlan frowns slightly. “Planned? He failed then.”</p><p>
  <em>I always will.</em>
</p><p>”I don’t think he did,” Obi-Wan clears his throat, staring out to the side while trying to rid of the unwanted tears. He senses the concern growing in Quinlan and flinches when the man places his gloved hand onto his shoulder. He was glad his friend’s hand was covered or he would have seen the flashes of what happened. “He killed her,” he murmurs softly.</p><p>Quinlan stills, his concern growing further. He stays quiet knowing there was more to be said.</p><p>”Maul killed Satine,” Obi-Wan barely manages to chokes out. With those words, Quinlan inhales deeply and tightens his hold on his shoulder. Obi-Wan swallows down his grief. “I never stopped loving her,” he admits.</p><p>”Obi…” </p><p>“I never told her that either,” the Jedi Master realizes coldly. Quinlan sighs sadly and grabs a light hold on his friend. Slowly, he brings him into a hug, giving a chance for comfort that the man most likely has not have had much on.</p><p>”She knew, Obi-Wan. She knew,” Quinlan mutters, frowning slightly in thought.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>If a Jedi this is, gone to the dark side they have.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A traitor…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We have lost our way!</em>
</p><p>Flashes of a young girl appearing lost is present, hurt and confusion filled within their Force signature. Obi-Wan recognizes her immediately and he inhales deeply in alarm. Suddenly, his eyes widen open and he is standing in front of the strategic board, hands leaning onto the table with a sudden cry inside his mind.</p><p>“Ahsoka,” he whispers, tired and with worry. Noticing where he is at, he straightens up and crosses his arms. When he hears some shifting to the side, he turns to see Commander Cody heading toward him.</p><p>”Sir, General Windu has contacted you,” Cody discusses, bringing out their communicator to bring the hologram to life. Obi-Wan nods in acceptance allowing for the trooper to place down the disk and for Master Windu to appear suddenly.</p><p>As always, he has his arms crossed in a serious matter. “<em>Master Kenobi,”</em> Mace greets firstly, bowing slightly in acknowledgement.</p><p>Obi-Wan does the same, asking what the Council is asking for. There was something serious going on, he can feel it. A sudden shift in the Force warns him of such activity. Something must have happened that the Force finds important. He was a bit nervous to find out what it was.</p><p>”<em>The Jedi Temple has been bombed,</em>” Master Windu reveals. It takes some strength not to let his expression change into one of shock. Undoubtedly, however, he glances at Cody and notices his Commander already staring at him with a similar expression. The two of them understood each other well to recognize the surprise beneath their facade. “<em>Return to the Temple for now, Obi-Wan. We have much further to discuss,</em>” Mace orders.</p><p>”I understand, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan agrees. He offers his goodbyes before he stiffens at the sudden probe that is occurring within his body. <em>Almost, almost, </em>the Force whispers. Almost? No, how can it be almost? He has some ideas ready to go, but it is all happening a little too… well, not fast. Is he ready? He has to be. Are his men ready? Well, of course they are, but he does not want to leave them. Not like before. It is almost, but when does it start?</p><p>Instead of lingering in his thoughts, he turns toward to Cody. “Cody—”</p><p>”I will take care of the men, General,” Cody interrupts. He places his hand on the Jedi’s shoulder. “You can get going.”</p><p>Obi-Wan softens his expression and places his own hand on top of the Commander’s. He senses his <em>surprisereliefadoration </em>for a few seconds before it stabilizes calmly. Choosing to ignore that, Obi-Wan offers him a smile; mysterious and kind.</p><p>”I know you will, <em>Kote</em>,” the Jedi agrees warmly. Cody flushes at the use of his Mando’a name, glancing at him in confusion. Obi-Wan keeps his face void of showing any revealing emotion. “I have a plan, alright? You won’t understand this right now, but trust me. Tell the men to <em>trust me</em>.”</p><p>Commanded Cody furrows his brows confusedly. Based on his face, Obi-Wan can tell he was not liking the mysterious tone on his voice nor the idea that he has to be reassured to trust the General. However, it does not stop him from nodding sharply.</p><p>”Yes, sir,” Cody assures him, eyes still watching him closely. Obi-Wan squeezes his hand in comfort.</p><p>”Thank you, dear one,” Obi-Wan murmurs. He stares at his Commander for a few seconds, remembering the scar on his eyebrow and the outline of his face. Then, he smiles. “See you soon,” the Jedi claims, feet already heading toward the exit.</p><p>
  <em>Almost, almost, almost.</em>
</p><p>Before he realized it, Obi-Wan was conversing with Plo Koon as they waited for Anakin to reach them. Both him and Ahsoka have been chosen to lead the investigation of the bomb. For the meantime, however, Obi-Wan was informing Master Koon of what he requested for Senator Organa and Senator Amidala to do.</p><p>Already, Master Koon is leaning with interest. “Yes, I agree with you,” Plo agrees, hand tracing over his mask. He glances at the youngest Council member. “You have a good heart, young Obi-Wan.”</p><p>Obi-Wan smirks slightly. “I must say I am no longer young,” he points out the obvious. Master Koon simply chuckles light-heartedly before focusing onwards as they all sense the familiar strong Force signature reach toward them. The young Jedi Master makes his way toward his own seat.</p><p>He fixes his position, glad that Master Yoda’s interest has been rather focused on the Temple rather than the Jedi around them. Thinking that makes it seem as if <em>he </em>were the one to have planted the bomb, but truthfully, it is because he knows Yoda would be one to see that Obi-Wan was planning something. It is no trick or secret that Obi-Wan has a deepest respect for the green species considering he is of a great guidance. It was a bit surprising that the Force did not direct him to his direction.</p><p>The doors open in time to see Anakin and Ahsoka walk in before them. Immediately, Anakin comes in barging with questions.</p><p>“How could the Separatists infiltrate the Temple?” Anakin asks, the tone of absurdity written on his voice. All the Council members share a similar look.</p><p>Yoda is the one to say, “Worse than that it is.”</p><p>Ahsoka stares at him in surprise. Obi-Wan looks at her with concern; why did she feel distraught before? Was it related to the vision he had? It must be. They share a small bond between them that could be considered odd if his own bond with Anakin was not over the top strong. Master Yoda had once (more like many <em>many </em>times) warned him of the danger to it.</p><p>“What could be worse, Master Yoda?” Ahsoka questions, staring at each of them with wonder. Again, the Council members share a look of wary and distrust.<br/>
<br/>
Master Windu answers, “Everything is on the table. We have to look at the possibility that it could've been anyone in the Temple,” he pauses shortly before adding, “even a Jedi.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shields his mind carefully, his heartbeat slowly rising as he fears the next words. Since no one was staring at him, he knew that his emotions were hiding off.<br/>
<br/>
And then, he hears those familiar words come from Master Yoda’s voice, “If a Jedi this is, gone to the dark side they have.” Obi-Wan heard that sentence in his short vision. The one that the Force warned him with saying it was almost time. This bomb was the start? How? Why?</p><p>Is this Jedi meant to help him? It couldn’t be. Why would any Jedi want to—</p><p>
  <em>We have lost our way!</em>
</p><p>No. Well, yes, but <em>no. </em>A Jedi has realized the same as Obi-Wan, but they have it all wrong. Who is this Jedi? Obi-Wan glances at Ahsoka for a few seconds. And why was his grandpadawan part of it? </p><p><em>Patience, remember, </em>the Force whispers within his mind. He forces himself not to shiver in response. <br/>
<br/>
“I... I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred,” Ahsoka stammers, a sense of confusion piling up within her. Obi-Wan picks up on it immediately and he frowns slightly. <br/>
<br/>
Master Windu purses his lips, not disagreeing, but the clear distaste of the thought also on his mind. “We'd like for you two to lead<br/>
the investigation,” he points at Anakin and Ahsoka.<br/>
<br/>
Obi-Wan turns his head toward Mace who continues, “We can't trust anyone who was here, even a Jedi.” A slight pause silences the Council room before the man adds in, “You and Ahsoka will provide an impartial point of view free of assumptions.”</p><p>Anakin glances at Obi-Wan before nodding toward the rest of the Council members. “We'll do everything we can,” his former Padawan assures them.<br/>
<br/>
“Careful you must be, Skywalker. If willing to destroy the Temple the attacker is, to great lengths they will go to keep from being caught,” Master Yoda warns the young man, a curious and unsure look on his face.</p><p>Anakin gives them his usual cocky smirk, tilting his head toward his Padawan. “Then I guess we'll have to go to even greater lengths to catch him.”</p><p>Obi-Wan watches as his two Padawans leave the room before turning toward the rest of the Jedi. “This is unsettling,” he claims. In response, the members murmur in agreement.</p><p>Master Windu leans forward, his elbows balancing on his knees while he thinks ahead. “Extremely so,” he agrees. “A Jedi means we cannot trust our own, but an outsider suggests our security are not high.”</p><p>”Should we have clones established in the Temple?” Ki-Adi-Mundi questions, looking around at each of them.</p><p>Master Yoda shakes his head. “Clones we will not bring,” he denies. “Only for investigating it is.”</p><p>Obi-Wan strokes his beard and places himself forward. “What if we give them a choice?” He brings in quietly. As expected, the rest of the members (except for a few) stare at him in confusion.</p><p>”What do you mean?” asks Master Koth, the one beside him tilting his head in question.</p><p>The young Jedi Master straightens himself up and waves his hand over. “There must be troopers who are exhausted fighting on the battle lines,” he points out. “They will always be on their guard, but the Temple can be far relaxing than fighting battle droids.”</p><p>Master Yoda grabs his stick and points it at Obi-Wan as if he is about to hit his knee-caps (which he would if he was next to him). “To decide it is not up to us, Master Kenobi,” the wise Jedi states clearly.</p><p>”Surely it cannot be of bad interest,” Obi-Wan defends the idea, a frown etching to grow on his face. “They can even have rotations around a day or two, change it up from our battalions. I know Waxer—”</p><p>”Master Kenobi,” Master Yoda interrupts sternly. “Interfere with Republic men we will not.”</p><p>Obi-Wan closes his eyes in hopes to keep his facial expression calm as well as his shields tight. “How can they be Republic men when they have no citizenship rights?”</p><p>The entire room silences at the sudden defiance coming from Obi-Wan. Suddenly, he finds himself regretting bringing attention to himself now knowing that Yoda would keep an eye at him. It surely is not one of his greatest ideas, but was the option not good? He was right! Waxer would want a day or two off (not for long as he would not leave Boil and the rest of the men to themselves) as he would see the Temple children and still do work, but not be completely in battle.</p><p>”It could be a great idea,” Master Koon intervenes, nodding slightly toward Obi-Wan. He knew what Obi-Wan wants for his men as he wants the same for the Wolfpack.</p><p>”I acknowledge both sides, but our focus at the moment is with finding the culprit for the bomb and the war on hand,” Master Windu decides to be the dealbreaker. He gives both Yoda and Obi-Wan a look. “If we must, we shall discuss this later. Now, the Council is dismissed. Keep comms on.”</p><p>Obi-Wan bites back his tongue and instead takes a look around the room as if remembering every detail. It feels almost like a goodbye. He frowns slightly before giving his usual goodbyes to the other Jedi. For a second, he stills in the middle of the doorway, the air around him sending whispers in his ears. He lets himself be welcomed, a cool sense falling onto him as he lingers his hand onto the door. Then, he takes a step forward and somehow recognizes that after this, nothing will ever be the same.</p><p>When a perfect distance away from any other, Obi-Wan takes out his comm and plunges in Quinlan’s number. It takes a few seconds before he hears his friend’s voice.</p><p>”0896,” Obi-Wan tells Quinlan immediately. He hears the man make a sound of confusion, but ignores it as he continues, “Call the bounty hunter and tell her to get ready just in case. When the time comes, I’ll contact her myself.”</p><p>”<em>Wait, is that—?</em>” </p><p>“Yes,” Obi-Wan answers quick. “Please, Quin.”</p><p>”<em>You got it, Obes. Quinlan out</em>.”</p><p>Their conversation ends, but Obi-Wan’s plans just starts. He has no idea how or what he is actually doing, but somehow, Ventress must be involved. His shuttle has to be ready at some point, and Ahsoka is somehow involved. First of, however, he truly does want to know who dared to bomb the Jedi. It has been his home since forever. If it were to ever be destroyed… He cannot bare to watch it crumble, but long ago he could not bare to leave from it forever.</p><p>Well, he hope it is not forever. Obi-Wan is leaving hoping to do some good out in the world, not for any sudden hatred of the Jedi. No, he can dislike the war and the bloodshed, but the Jedi are his family. Even when he is about to leave.</p><p>Obi-Wan thinks for some time before grabbing his comm again. This time around he calls Wooley.</p><p>Instantly, the clone answers, “General, sir!”</p><p>”Wooley, find R4 for me, will you?” Obi-Wan requests, “I’ll be arriving shortly to the 212th to collect him.” Upon remembering the items he had collected for his men (after Waxer’s list was given to him), he adds, “And a few of the men, minus the Commander as he is busy himself, to help as I unload some materials to the Negotiator.”</p><p>”Yes, sir!” Wooley agrees without hesitation or question. Obi-Wan thanks him shortly before heading back toward the ship that brought him to the Jedi Temple.</p><p>He bows to some Jedi he sees before he begins to pack the items he bought for his men (that which include some holovids, books, extra datapads, packets of tea and caf, snacks, and art materials). Soon enough, he is already finding his way back to the Negotiator.</p><p>As he requested, a few men of his were waiting for his boarding and the astromech, R4 is by Boil’s side prepared to leave with Obi-Wan. For the meantime, however, Obi-Wan motions for Crys to open up the back of the storage with Boil’s help.</p><p>”Sir,” Waxer greets immediately, saluting him with respect. “What have you brought?”</p><p>Obi-Wan offers his Lieutenant a grin. “Something that should have been given long ago,” he answers vaguely.</p><p>Waxer eyes him oddly before decidedly helping his brothers out. None of them open the boxes until they are all out, their eyes focused on their General who simply stares at them with a smile.</p><p>”Go ahead,” Obi-Wan motions for Waxer to open one of the boxes. Waxer glances at Boil in confusion who returns him a shrug and ushers him to move it along. Slowly, the trooper reaches out toward and opens the box right on.</p><p>Quickly, Waxer removes his helmet and lets it fall to the ground with awe clearly written on his face. Boil glances at him in confusion before leaning forward. As Obi-Wan backs away, more troopers do the same as their brothers.</p><p>”Sir— what?” Waxer stammers, mouth gaping at him in shock. “You actually— <em>sir.”</em></p><p>”Lieutenant,” Obi-Wan repeats in the same tone.</p><p>”<em>Sir,</em>” Waxer repeats brokenly. “General, may I—”</p><p>”Just go right ahead,” the Jedi claims amusingly, arms crossing in response.</p><p>Boil takes the chance for Waxer, “What the kriff.” The usually stoic expressed clone is frozen with shock until he stares at his brother. “That’s from the datapad you…”</p><p>”Ah, yes, I had asked Waxer to pass it around,” Obi-Wan answers for the Lieutenant. “The tea and snacks are a tad harder to keep, but the numbers of everything else is good for our men, I presume.”</p><p>Peels makes a sound that reminds Obi-Wan of an injured loth-cat trying to make sense of its surrounding. “You— you brought that for us? We? The <em>vod?” <br/>
</em></p><p><em>“</em>Of course,” Obi-Wan nods uncaringly. “I planned to buy for other battalions as well, but it would take some time and the Republic seemed to be suspicious that I was buying an overload of everything. No matter, I suppose.”</p><p>Whispers began to start, slow and steady, but audible and knowing enough for Obi-Wan. Before he can point out that he truly does care for them, his comm goes off. He glances down at it to see the alerting message on it. All the clones straighten themselves up for command, but Obi-Wan raises his hand calmly.</p><p>”At ease,” Obi-Wan comforts. He, however, straightens his back and walks a little forward. “I’ve got a meeting with the Council right now, return to what you were doing before I arrived. Or,” he lets his eyes wander to the boxes mischievously, “go ahead and try the new works. Remember, be careful with it. And ask Waxer or Commander Cody for help in making tea.”</p><p>He received a murmurs of ‘Yes, sir!’ as he makes his way up to a desk and sits down in front of it. Obi-Wan reaches over to turn it on and the Council’s hologram appears to him just as he appears to them.</p><p>Obi-Wan stares off to the side noticing the Commander finally arriving to the rest of the men, his face scrunched up in confusion. He probably is wondering how it got there or why Obi-Wan did not inform <em>him. </em>Truthfully, Obi-Wan does not know either. It is like he already said goodbye before, and he does not want his Commander to think afterwards that he will not come back. He will. Hopefully. If he does not die suddenly.</p><p>”<em>So, you’ve found nothing so far?</em>” Master Windu’s voice brings him back to look at the front where Anakin and Ahsoka are visible in the hologram.</p><p>Ahsoka, with her arms crossed, adds, “<em>We have a clue we’re following</em>.” Obi-Wan cannot help but notice how much she has grown since the start. In the beginning, she would try to cower behind Anakin, nervous about being in front of the Council. Now, she has gain some confidence in herself and abilities allowing for it to be seen. He could not be any more proud of her.</p><p>”<em>But we still don’t have answers</em>,” his former Padawan sighs. Ah, him as well. He has grown even further. While he still lashes out to the Council at times, Anakin has grown to a man Obi-Wan is proud of. Although, he still needs to control his emotions better.</p><p>Master Windu and Master Yoda share a look before the Korun man tells them, “<em>It is imperative that the truth be found soon. There are whispers the Senate will have a meeting to decide whether the military police will need to become involved in the investigation.</em>”</p><p>Obi-Wan frowns. So, the Senate would allow for that to happen, but not give the men a choice? At the least, he’d prefer having none of them there since it is a Jedi business, but he figured the Senate would pull something like that. Hence, he recommended his own beforehand. Noticing Master Yoda’s stare toward him, he finally realized it as well.</p><p>”<em>They can’t do that</em>,” Ahsoka denies, her posture shifting into one of surprise.</p><p>Master Windu leans forward (from the looks of it) and explains, “<em>Clones died in that explosion. Maintenance clones working on the gunships as well as civilians. The Senate tends to take notice of these things, no matter where they happen.”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan glances at his Padawans as Anakin receives a call. The Council stay quiet as he answers it. In return, they hear a droid say, “<em>Master Skywalker, we have found Jackar</em>.”</p><p>”<em>Lock down all exits so he can’t escape,</em>” Anakin orders immediately. Afterwards, he and Ahsoka give a small bow to the Council before making themselves out of the room. Obi-Wan furrows his brows slightly before glancing at the other members.</p><p>”I understand why the Senate wants to be involved,” Obi-Wan starts, crossing his arms defensively. “But how would the Temple being surrounded by military men be helpful? Would that not discourage the public further?”</p><p>Master Yoda stares at him with a curious look. “<em>Appears better your idea,”</em> he admits slowly, “<em>but we cannot do it now.”</em></p><p>”I figured,” Obi-Wan drawls out slightly. “As Mace said, let’s focus on what we have now.”</p><p>He stands up, bowing slight toward them before ending the call. Obi-Wan reaches over for a file under the disk and analyzes it. The front has the name ‘<em><strong>Vos’ </strong></em>written on it to signify for who it was for. There, he has information of all his men, their armor style, and titles. He knows Quinlan will not actually remember all their names, but he will try to. And if not, he will treat them as equals, not inferior.</p><p>Either way, Obi-Wan sits back down and begins writing down some tactics he considers helpful. In addition, he adds the greatest strength he has seen in his men while pointing out some weaknesses to be wary of at times. Still, he knows in order for Quinlan to work well with his men, he and Cody must strategize together with agreements and disagreements. Obi-Wan winces slightly. Unfortunately, he knows how much Quinlan tends to avoid going as planned while Cody usually likes sticking with it (unless Obi-Wan is doing something <em>uncivilized</em>).</p><p>This teamwork will certainly be interesting. Obi-Wan lets out a tired sigh before standing up from his seat and slipping away from his men view.</p>
<hr/><p>Somehow, Anakin and Ahsoka found the culprit. Well, Obi-Wan does not know why he is surprised since the two of them are incredibly good at their work. However, he expected this whole bombing ordeal to be bigger than he expected. Then again, he really should not be relying on visions. Except, he wasn’t, was he? The Force had implied his plan was almost starting officially, but he had to be patient.</p><p>Still, he knows better than to let it control his life and so while he does not stay with his men (they are on a small rest for the moment), Obi-Wan is present on the funeral being held for the Jedi that were killed. Earlier on, he did some investigation to receive the names of the clones that died and send the names to Cody. His Commander was staring at him questioningly before thanking him for the information. Obi-Wan could tell he wanted to ask why he did not contact him last time, but the General was saved by Master Fitso.</p><p>Losing men was becoming the new normal, but that did not make it any less difficult. Obi-Wan lets himself understand his grief, acknowledging the way his heart seems to fall further before slowly letting it go onto the Force.</p><p>He stands beside Anakin, noticing the stiff posture of his Padawan as he stares down at the Jedi, all of them covered from head to toe. Was that how Anakin saw him? Is that what he is seeing now? Obi-Wan frowns slightly before nudging Anakin’s mind with his own. Immediately, Anakin raises his head by a little and only nudges him back slightly. Obi-Wan was not sure if he was truly forgiven, but it seems that Anakin has at least chosen to be on good terms with him. For the meantime. He senses his Padawan give him a reassuring sentiment before shielding back his mind.</p><p>”One with the Force, they are,” Master Yoda announces, walking around with his stick visible. “And our job it is to remember that we will in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporarily vessels, our body are. And we shall all find ourselves here in time. A moment of silence, I ask to remember and move on.”</p><p>Obi-Wan faces forward, his eyes staring down.</p><p>”Live for the living Jedi, we must,” Yoda continues, face filled with slight grief but overall determination. “Live through us, forever they will.”</p><p>With one loud tap from his stick, the caskets are soon drawn inside the floor of the sacred Temple. One-by-one, they all go down and sudden bright line flashes from each of them.</p><p>Silence takes part in the room until they all slowly began exiting. Obi-Wan gives a nod to Anakin before finding himself walking toward Jedi Knight Aayla Secura and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. As expected, the older man gives him a polite greeting and goodbye while the Twi’lek smiles warmly at him.</p><p>Aayla and him know each other well considering who her Master was: Quinlan Vos. Her and Anakin spend time hanging with each other, Aayla being one of the ones to consider him like every other Jedi Padawan instead of the said ‘Chosen One’ deal. They trained well, but never truly became best friends as Obi-Wan himself had. Still, they were good friends at the least. Quinlan was only glad that the two of them never liked each other more than that or (as he once said) he would ‘<em>kick Anakin’s ass right out of the Outer Rim and onto a different universe’.</em> Clearly, both Obi-Wan and Aayla were not amused.</p><p>”Bly mentioned you were trying to buy items for the 501st, the Wolfpack and my own next?” Ayala mentions slyly, her eyes staring at him in surprise.</p><p>Obi-Wan does his best not to flush in surprise. “Oh, uh, well, I tried something with my men,” he begins explaining, rubbing his neck embarrassingly. “It is something I think all clones should have, but I figured it was best to start slow so the interest would not be caught by the Senate.”</p><p>Noticing how he seemed confused to how she knows what he did, Aayla smirks at him. “Commander Cody was talking about you to Bly,” she comments knowingly. “Practically praised you and everything before sighing how it was more than likely that he was trying to give to all the clones. How did you get all the stuff anyway?”</p><p>”Have some credits of my own,” Obi-Wan shrugs, struggling to not let the fond look come across him at her words about Cody complimenting him (and criticizing at the same time). “A friend of mine was glad to help with it. Reminds me, he also said they could go to his restaurant to try his food. In fact, he informed me he would give them a free meal, but to not over do it or it would catch other people’s interest. At least two clones or so at a time. Or unless they are accompanied by a Jedi. I offered to pay for them, but he wouldn’t allow it.”</p><p>”Master Kenobi,” Aayla laughs slightly. “I have a feeling the only reason your men do not call you ‘bur?’ ‘<em>buir</em>’? is because they see you as one of <em>them</em>. Apart from your Commander, I suppose.”</p><p>”<em>Buir,</em>” Obi-Wan nods slightly, his face scrunching up in confusion at her last words. “What do you mean by that, Aayla?”</p><p>The Twi’lek shrugs. “Oh, nothing,” she hums.</p>
<hr/><p>While he is writing down all the questions he has about when his plan is going to start and why the bombing was important without it actually starting something, his comm goes off and he answers quick, “Kenobi here.”</p><p>”<em>General</em>,” the familiar voice of his Commander is heard. “<em>We’ve found something. Come quick.”</em></p><p>“Understood,” Obi-Wan announces, eyes hardened immediately knowing it was a call for action. He piles away his files before hurrying out of there. It does not make sense to him, however. Why is his plan ready to be acted on, but still not?</p><p>Whatever it is, he must stay focus for the sake of his men.</p><p>When arriving to the rest of the men, Cody informed him of everything they found. Obi-Wan listens closely, gathering it all up with interest before making some theories that the two end up discussing. As soon as they have more information, Obi-Wan claps Cody’s shoulder as a thank you before contacting some of the Council members and other Jedi.</p><p>“We’ve uncovered a Separatist plan of attack,” Obi-Wan reveals, letting the images of a few planets be shown to the Jedi. His arms are in the back, hands holding onto himself while his head motions onto the front. “We shall travel to the Anoat system here,” he points to a certain planet, “then move across to Saleucami.”</p><p>He moves his finger to another planet across. Obi-Wan looks up to stare at Master Windu as he questions, “<em>So far out of our way?”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan nods slowly. “Unfortunately, we must avoid these neutral systems.” Before he can explain any further, another hologram appears before him and he turns his attention to Tarkin (he did not really like him with his involvement in the Citadel and somehow Anakin does).</p><p>”<em>Excuse me, Master Jedi,”</em> Tarkin interrupts, face ridden of any emotion.</p><p>Master Windu nods, “<em>Yes, Admiral.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Commander Tano</em>,” Admiral Tarkin turns toward Ahsoka. Instantly, Obi-Wan hears the emerges of whispers coming over his ears. “<em>Your presence is requested by prisoner Letta Turmond.”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow, a frown growing on his face as he recalls the name to be involved with the Jedi bombing. He glances at Ahsoka noticing her surprised expression. Even she has no idea why the woman would want to contact her.</p><p><em>Almostalmostalmost, </em>the Force whispers rapidly, patience long gone. He stills slightly, having the sudden need to go back to the Temple.</p><p>”<em>The prisoner from the hangar bombing</em>?” Ahsoka questions, tone filled with shock.</p><p>Anakin stares at the two in confusion. “<em>Why is she asking for Ahsoka?”</em></p><p>Tarkin shakes his head. “<em>Not exactly sure,”</em> he responds, “<em>but Commander Tano is the only person the prisoner will speak to.”</em></p><p>
  <em>We have lost our way!</em>
</p><p>”<em>I’ll report back with whatever I find out</em>,” Ahsoka tells the Council assuredly. Obi-Wan cannot shake the feeling of tension and risk appearing within him. The need to say something conspires, but before he can, Ahsoka is already out of view.</p><p>”<em>Master Kenobi</em>,” Mace calls out toward him, eyebrow raised in curiosity. “<em>Go ahead and precede with what you found.”</em></p><p>”I—“ Obi-Wan finds himself lost. Noticing the attention on him, he nods. “Yes, Master Windu.”</p><p>He ends the call and turns around to be faced with Cody giving him a curious glance. “Sir?”</p><p><em>Leave, leave, leave, </em>the Force whispers. <em>It is time.</em></p><p>Obi-Wan freezes at the whispered words. No, no it cannot be time. Why now? His men need him, he must deal with the Separatist. His plan cannot be starting— but Ahsoka… why is she…? He needs answers. How does he get answers? Recognizing his heart beat increasingly become faster, he closes his eyes and opens his mind to the Force. A short way to meditation to get his answers.</p><p>Is it truly time?</p><p><em>Yes, </em>the Force answers. <em>You must go.</em></p><p>Go where? Why?</p><p><em>Aid the young one, </em>the Force replies. <em>She is another key to success.</em></p><p>Ahsoka? </p><p><em>Time is running, </em>it reminds easily.</p><p>Obi-Wan opens his eyes and his hand is grabbing onto his comm. With Cody in front of him, Obi-Wan places his hand onto the Commander’s arm.</p><p>”Cody, you must deal with this without me,” Obi-Wan finds himself saying, words slowly fading, barely audible to hear. Cody widens his eyes in surprise and looks at him carefully.</p><p>”General—” Cody tries saying, voice filled with concern and confusion.</p><p>”Master Fitso will be assisting, meeting you within half-point of the destination,” Obi-Wan is quick to say, words jumbling out of his mouth. Upon noticing the worry on his Commander’s eyes, Obi-Wan squeezes his arm in comfort. “Like I said before, Cody. Trust me, alright? I trust you. I’ll see you soon, but I must go.”</p><p>Slowly, Cody nods. “Of course, General,” he replies carefully. “Where are you going, sir?”</p><p>Obi-Wan heads to leave, but pauses with that question. It takes a while to respond before he says instead, “To help elsewhere where our men cannot, my dear.”</p><p>Knowing he just left him in even more confusion, Obi-Wan hurries onto his ship, overly glad that R4 is still connected to him. When he activates the ship, the droid does the same and gives a sound of greeting which he hurriedly gives in return.</p><p>”R4, when we land on ground, you must exit immediately and step right onto the shuttle with me,” Obi-Wan orders firmly, finally gathering his strength to use Anakin’s suicidal pilot drive. Arfour whistles his agreement. “I have time, right?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes and no.</em>
</p><p>”Oh, that is brilliant,” Obi-Wan mutters under his breath, steering off to the side to dodge another ship. By the looks of it, he definitely has started his plan. The Council will be furious when they figure out he has left his Commander in charge. This is going to be crazier than he anticipated. And very out of character of him.</p><p>It took a while (the sky has darkened since the beginning) before he reaches the storage Quinlan showed him. Arfour does as he was told, jumping out of the ship before making his way toward the shuttle. Obi-Wan is quick to grab any item left on the ship before opening the shuttle.</p><p>He touches the wheel of the shuttle before a vision hits him unexpectedly.</p><p><em>I’m not guilty! </em>The familiar distraught Torguta exclaims, the same sensation of hurt and confusion written all over. One that Obi-Wan felt earlier on before the mess started. A horrid realization hits him. His greatpadawan must be framed for something she did not do. He <em>knows </em>Ahsoka. Probably not as much as Anakin, but she has a heart greater than most. If he had to be honest, she still has the same motive that an actual Jedi should than many of them, even himself. And currently, she needs help. <em>I don’t know who to trust!</em></p><p>”Where is she?” Obi-Wan questions the thin air around him. He does not receive an actual respond, but he lets his mind and instincts take control of the situation. And rather quickly, he is speeding off with the shuttle.</p><p>While heading to where he figures Ahsoka will be, Obi-Wan reaches over his private communicator and contacts Quinlan.</p><p>”<em>Vos here</em>,” his friend announces.</p><p>”Quin, I think I’m about to become a fugitive if I am noticed,” Obi-Wan exclaims, his eyes focusing deeply onto the skies that only continue to darken.</p><p>”<em>You what? Wait, are you actually—”</em></p><p>”Yes, my plan starts now!” Obi-Wan cuts off in a hurry. “I’ve appreciated your help, but remember—”</p><p>”<em>Your men, yes, got it,</em>” Quinlan grumbles, most likely rolling his eyes in exasperation. “<em>Hey, be careful, alright? And also, please don’t become evil because that will suck</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan forces himself not to roll his eyes. “You’re an idiot, Vos, but thank you for your help,” he responds back. “I’ll contact you soon.”</p><p>Instead of putting his comm away after he ends it with Vos, he plunges in Ventress’s code.</p><p>”<em>Hmm, I wonder who this is?</em>” Ventress drawls out interestingly. Her voice is teasing, obviously trying to act up on Obi-Wan knowing exactly who called her. “<em>Will I finally be able to know what you want from me?”</em></p><p>”Are you on Coruscant?” Obi-Wan ignores the rest of what she said, getting right to the point. He hears her scoff with insult at how he ignored her.</p><p>”<em>Maybe, why?” </em>She answers vaguely, tone bitterly sweet. To Obi-Wan, that answer is a yes.</p><p>”Good,” he remarks. “Find Ahsoka and bring her to the alley across the front of the crowded bar. Clones and security are after her, I presume.”</p><p>”<em>Ooh, a rogue Jedi? I like it,</em>” Ventress cackles. “<em>I have already seen the bounty on her so maybe…”</em></p><p>”Ventress, you hate the Jedi,” Obi-Wan cuts her off sharply. “I’ll give you what I can, but <em>get Ahsoka.</em>”</p><p>As soon as he gets confirmation, he takes the shuttle right where he told Ventress to meet him. Arfour whistles lightly, and Obi-Wan is glad that he actually does understand droids (despite never pointing out to Anakin as Artoo would say a whole lot more than needed). The droid is questioning what is going on leaving Obi-Wan to reveal that what is happening now is only just the beginning. To what? Well, he is still trying to figure that out.</p><p>He is not sure how long he waits, but he hears the comm that connects him with Commander Cody and the Jedi Council. The rain on Coruscant drizzles down from the shuttle and he frowns as his nerves do not get better as time goes on. Deciding whether to ignore the Council or not, curiosity wins the best of him and he does his best to make sure the hologram only captures his sitting posture. And hopefully, Master Fitso and Commander Cody have not yet communicated.</p><p>Obi-Wan leans forward to place his elbows on his knees, making sure he holds a thoughtful expression rather than an alert one. His shields, as always, held up high. He nods politely toward the Council members, heart beating fast as if they can sense that he is doing something greater than anything. His eyes keep themselves on Tarkin and the men with him, listening close to what the Council and they have to say about it. He forces himself not to glare when Admiral Tarkin accuses Ahsoka of murder.</p><p>”<em>I do not believe that Ahsoka could have fallen so far,</em>” Master Koon defends the young Padawan.</p><p>”<em>The beliefs of the Jedi Council are irrelevant. We deal strictly in facts and evidence and the evidence points to Padawan Tano being guilty of the attack on the temple. This is sedition,</em>” Tarkin informs them firmly, head held high with confidence and disgust radiating off his signature. Obi-Wan narrows his eyes, glancing downwards to keep himself calm and interested.</p><p>Silence falls upon them. Until Ki-Adi-Mundi calls, “<em>Skywalker, was there no way to stop your Padawan before she escaped?</em>”</p><p>Anakin’s figure makes an appearance as he steps forward, arms crossed in worry and anger only Obi-Wan can recognize. “<em>No, Master Mundi,</em>” his former Padawan denies the man.</p><p>Master Yoda speaks up, “<em>The Council believes that Ahsoka may be guilty of the crime</em>.” Obi-Wan stares at the wise Jedi in confusion. Well, they did not bother asking him what <em>he</em> believes. Then again, he did not answer until a moment later after hesitation. “<em>Still believe they are wrong, do you, hmm</em>?”</p><p><em>”I believe she did not kill the clone troopers or the woman who used the nano-droids to blow up the temple</em>,” Anakin continues to defend his Padawan. Obi-Wan is proud that he is keeping a calm posture despite knowing that he is panicking all over. “<em>That’s why she’s running. To prove her innocence.</em>”</p><p>Master Windu glances at Yoda. “<em>Now she’s in the lower depths. With her skills, she will be hard to find.”</em></p><p>Yoda nods his head in agreement. “<em>Two teams we will send. Master Skywalker and Master Plo Koon, with clones you will go,</em>” Master Yoda orders.</p><p>Mace disagrees, “<em>I think it would be best if Skywalker stayed here. Having you involved may actually make things worse</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan watches silently as Plo Koon stands up to be beside Anakin while his Padawan only shakes his head to say, “<em>Master Windu, with all due respect, she is my Padawan.</em>”</p><p>”<em>The reason for you not to go</em>,” Master Windu claims. </p><p>With his probable last act of being on the Council, Obi-Wan defends the idea, “I think we’re being foolish if we take Anakin off this mission.” He stares at his Padawan for a second before turning to Mace. Obi-Wan does his best to hide his smirk. “Who knows her better?”</p><p>“<em>He’s emotionally tied to her,</em>” Mace sighs. Obi-Wan takes it as a win that they had listened to his words, but did not find him suspicious. “<em>Probably too emotional to do what needs to be done.”</em></p><p>”<em>I’d rather capture Ahsoka and find out the truth then let her run because of a lie,”</em> Anakin states, voice becoming louder and clearer.</p><p>Master Yoda hums, “<em>You must prove to us that you will stay focused. Can you</em>?”</p><p>”<em>I’ve already alerted security on the lower levels to be on the lookout for Ahsoka</em>.”</p><p>As if to prove Anakin right, Obi-Wan watches from his peripheral vision as some security members receive Ahsoka’s image and pass right through the alley.</p><p>”<em>Go swiftly then, Skywalker, and bring back this lost child before it is too late</em>,” Master Yoda orders at last. Obi-Wan forces himself not to make a face. His Padawan and Master Koon nod at his orders before leaving the room. Obi-Wan turns to Master Yoda, noticing him close his eyes before he glances back at the other members.</p><p>”I must be on my way,” Obi-Wan speaks up clearly, proud at how his voice is kept calm. It seems that being the Negotiator truly does its own work. He receives a murmurs of goodbyes before he logs off completely. Standing up from his seat, he takes a look out through the window.</p><p>After telling Arfour to wait inside, the shuttle still activated on to leave quick, Obi-Wan heads outside onto the cold air and darkness of the lower part of Coruscant. It has stopped raining, but gloominess is still kept. He waits with his private calm out on the open, a cloak covering his face while he watches security chattering among themselves about a rogue Jedi.</p><p>”Hurry up, Ventress,” Obi-Wan sighs to himself, quiet and barely audible. While he knows Anakin believes in her innocence, he is also a great Jedi which means at the moment, he truly is hoping Ventress beats him before he reaches Ahsoka. He turns around quickly as he hears footsteps coming.</p><p>Obi-Wan surprises himself when he lets out a relieved sigh upon the appearance of Ventress. See, now that is a complete first (or second since he was relieved when she saved him from Maul). The figure behind her is being grabbed by a tight hold by Ventress.</p><p>”Where are we— <em>Master Kenobi?</em>?” Ahsoka Tano’s familiar and innocent voice fills his ears, her eyes widening at the sight of him being barely visible under the flickering lights and cloak covering his face.</p><p>Noticing her hesitation, Obi-Wan smiles. “Hello, young one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>someone: general kenobi —<br/>obi-wan, with a nervous laugh: i literally didn’t do anything </p><p>a random clone: i was never read to as a child<br/>obi-wan, taking hundreds of books out in front of him and opening one: once upon a time—</p><p>ahsoka: *accused of murder*<br/>obi-wan: actually no u can’t do that. it is not allowed.<br/>everyone else: but general<br/>obi-wan: i don’t allow it.</p><p>just to clarify, i think the most important relationships in this story will be obi-wan &amp; ahsoka plus obi-wan &amp; the clones PLUS literally any one he interacts with. i won’t be really focusing on the romance (like how codywan is tagged but like it’s not too important??) but instead making sure we get our happiness. plus a big ‘fuck you’ to palpatine bc he sucks lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hiding and Investigating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi has begun his plan and is now on the ‘run’ with Ahsoka Tano, his Padawan’s Padawan! Meanwhile, he assigns for Ventress to find a lead on who is accusing the young girl of terrorism.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ventress glares at the frozen stance of Ahsoka Tano as she stares dumbly at Obi-Wan. She turns around recognizing the sound of droids trying to find the bounty and pushes Ahsoka forward. The young rogue Jedi grunts in surprise and immediately flushes as she is held on by her grandmaster.</p><p>”Enough of this sickening reunion,” Ventress hisses, practically stabbing the two of them with her blazing eyes. “You’re being hunted,” she reminds the young girl.</p><p>Ahsoka pales at the reminder and stares at Obi-Wan with worry. “Master Kenobi, it wasn’t—” she tries to exclaim, but is shushed up by Ventress covering her mouth. Her eyes look at the two adults confusedly as Obi-Wan gives Ventress a stern look before motioning for the two to follow him inside a shuttle.</p><p>Once inside, Obi-Wan carefully looks around through the window before deactivating it completely. He places his index finger over his lips and motions for the two women to bend down as he does while hunting droids pass through the areas. Knowing the Jedi and clones will be there for a while, Obi-Wan holds out his hand for Ahsoka to hold.</p><p>Diligently, she does as he asks, her small hands meeting his large warm ones. Ignoring the fact that Ventress is rolling her eyes at them, Obi-Wan closes his eyes and gently probes Ahsoka’s small bond with him; a sense of comfort and belief at her innocence recognizable through the Force. Immediately, she overfills him with joy and relief. He opens his eyes to a bright aura surrounding her.</p><p>“We have to stay here for awhile,” Obi-Wan finally talks, standing slowly from his stance as he finds himself sitting down the pilot chair. Upon his actions, Ventress stands up as well and simply leans toward the wall, arms crossed with a bored look on her face knowing that meant her as well unless she wanted to be caught. “I thought I told you to keep a low profile?”</p><p>Ventress scowls at him. “I was, but your kid here practically caused a scene,” she grumbles, glaring shortly at Ahsoka.</p><p>Ahsoka gives her the same distrusting eye. “I thought <em>you </em>were framing me! Maybe you are!” She accuses, a frown etched on her face. Ventress practically growls at her, ready to stand from her leaning before noticing Obi-Wan’s unimpressive stare.</p><p>”Unfortunately, Ahsoka, you cannot blame Ventress,” Obi-Wan both defends and insults Ventress, raising an eyebrow amusingly. Then, as if remembering their situation, he lets out a small sigh. Ahsoka stares at him confusedly wondering how he would know that. And why he is with her. Obi-Wan gives her a light smile. “She’s under my employment,” he informs vaguely.</p><p>Ahsoka gapes at him. “Is this what the Jedi Council is doing now? They wanted to get a bounty hunter out to do their work and had <em>Ve</em>—” the young Togruta exclaims, angry tears building up on her eyes.</p><p>”I’m not doing this under the order of the Jedi Council,” Obi-Wan interrupts her calmly, his grey-blue colored eyes softening up at the sight of her in distraught. Times like this remind her that she is just a young Padawan. One who should have not faced war at the age she is.</p><p>”Then…” Ahsoka trails off, her confusion only building up further. Noticing her need for comfort, he brings her closer to him and embraces her, his hand slowly caressing her montrals while she buries her face on his chest.</p><p>Obi-Wan presses a light kiss on top of her head, allowing himself to be open in affection knowing she currently needs it. “All evidence points to you, dear one. For the meantime, you are going to be hiding while Ventress will be investigating further. I imagine Anakin is going to do everything he can to prove your innocence,” the older man tells her kindly.</p><p>”Wait a second there, handsome,” Ventress steps in, her eyes easily checking his body out with interest. She goes from head to toe before finally staring right at his eyes again. He looks at her unamused while she gives him a smirk. “That’ll be double the work I was hired for; what exactly will you pay me?”</p><p>The Jedi Master silently watches her, keeping the same notion of not looking away as she stares back intensely. The only reason he begins to speak is because Ahsoka quietly shifts clearly bothered by the silence. Then, Obi-Wan nods to himself.</p><p>”I do have some credits, Republic and <em>not,</em> to give you,” he finally reveals, body turning to the side to collect them. He takes out a bag from the many he has (thank you, Quinlan Vos) and throws it at her. “That is for bringing Ahsoka to me,” Obi-Wan announces.</p><p>Ventress raises an eyebrow curiously knowing he still has more to say. She is correct, of course. Obi-Wan knows better than to underestimate her. Which is exactly why he trusts his instincts to say the next words:</p><p>”And you might have the chance to deal with Count Dooku and his Master, if all goes as planned,” Obi-Wan finishes, narrowing his eyes slightly to see her reaction. As expected, she straightens her back and glares at him with suspicion.</p><p>”I didn’t believe you,” Ventress scoffs, an impressed look on her face. “You’re actually going to go through with it.”</p><p>Ahsoka frowns, eyes going from the Jedi to the assassin. “What? Master Obi-Wan, what is she talking about?”</p><p>Ventress chuckles without any heart behind it, a smirk growing on her face at the confusion on the younger one’s face. “That will be the last you call him that, sweetheart,” she exposes, a wicked smile on her face.</p><p>Ahsoka shakes her head in disbelief. “You’re crazy, Ventress. Master Kenobi is part of the—” she stops herself from continuing, horror growing on her face. Her eyes wander toward Obi-Wan. “Am I going to get you in trouble, Master?”</p><p>”Not exactly—”</p><p>”Oh, most definitely,” Ventress snorts, arms crossing over another as she glances at the two of them with a bored expression. Obi-Wan glares at her in a way to silence her up; she raises her hand defensively, not bothering to stifle her snickers.</p><p>”Don’t listen to her,” Obi-Wan waves Ventress off. He gives Ahsoka a smile of warmth. “I will be temporarily excused from the Jedi Council seeing as I <em>will </em>be on the run, but that was going to happen even without your interference.”</p><p>Ahsoka does not look any less confused, but she offers him an unsure nod. Her lips quiver, eyes staring out toward the window as she realizes how cold and scared she feels. Sensing her emotions, Obi-Wan takes off his own cloak and places it on top of the one she is already wearing. The young Jedi gives him a small thanks, barely above a whisper.</p><p>”Whatever happens, grandpadawan-mine,” Obi-Wan starts slowly, the familiar calmness and safety surrounding his Force signature, “I won’t let anything happen to you.”</p><p>She sniffles to herself, trying to suffocate under the warmth of his cloak. By that point, Ventress is pointedly looking away from them and neither were sure whether it was from disgust or something else.</p><p>”Someone is trying to frame me,” Ahsoka reminds softly. “Why? What did I do?”</p><p>Obi-Wan glances down at the shuttle’s floor, the answer to that question unknown. Well, only some snippets from his vision. He looks at Ventress unsurely before turning back to Ahsoka. At the least, she needs someone to be completely honest even if he is still unsure. She needs someone to trust since at the moment, trust is hard to find.</p><p>”Days ago, I had a vision from the Force,” Obi-Wan reveals, words coming out of his mouth slow and carefully. “I knew something was bound to happen, and then the Jedi Temple was bombed. In my vision…”</p><p>He explains how it began with him hearing Master Yoda talking, saying the exact words he spoke to Anakin and Ahsoka. The way he heard a voice exclaim of their lost of faith in the Republic and overall, the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan offered his own opinion of it, telling Ahsoka that while whoever the person was (which he presumes was the actual culprit of the whole hangar bombing) made a point, their way of action disregarded their words with the injuries and death of civilians and troopers alike.</p><p>Ahsoka whimpers, “So it’s true? A Jedi did plan this?”</p><p>”I am afraid so,” Obi-Wan confirms. “I hoped not, but since the blame is now completely making you guilty… I fear it is someone you know rather well.”</p><p>Since Ventress was hearing all of that, the older female hums in delight, her pale face staring down at the two of them. “That certainly sounds like someone I would love to help,” she teases, head tilting to the side in thought.</p><p>Ahsoka glowers at her while Obi-Wan simply raises a hand to calm down the Padawan. He glances at Ventress with a raised eyebrow. “Somehow, I doubt that,” he comments easily. “If it is someone she knows, then that means she was betrayed since by her appearance, Ahsoka cannot imagine that it truly is someone she knows.”</p><p>As expected, Ventress turns serious at the mention of the word ‘betrayal’. Obi-Wan knows well enough that she does not take it lightly considering Count Dooku betrayed her and she  (perhaps) had seen him as a figure of sorts. Having done his own research, he was able to make the connection that Ventress’s initial Master was part of the Jedi Order. Somewhere along the way, her Master was lost contributing to finding <em>her, </em>but while Knights went on to find him, they never did. This, Master and Apprentice, were abandoned.</p><p>”I suppose you are correct,” Ventress growls, clearly not liking the idea, but accepting it. Even she understands negotiating is a special skill Obi-Wan has and excels at.</p><p>Before he can say something else, his private comm goes off. Ahsoka practically stops breathing as she stares at it, fear radiating off from her. Ventress simply rolls her eyes while Obi-Wan answers it already knowing who it is.</p><p>”<em>You need a nickname,</em>” enters a familiar voice through the comm, a quiet snicker hidden underneath his words. Obi-Wan keeps himself from sighing at his friend’s tactics. “<em>I’m thinking: Ben. Kind of nostalgic, right?”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan freezes, the name suddenly twisting his insides as he remembers who actually used the nickname more than anyone. He made it up with Quinlan when they used to play and create games where each had a code name for the other. He officially used it (not on the game) when Master Jinn, him, and Satine were on the run. Satine used it more than anyone within that year, his Master only calling him that in public, but never alone.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, okay,” Obi-Wan hesitates, his voice having gone down to a lower tone. He clears his throat before asking, “What has occurred?”</p><p>”<em>I’m guessing you know this, but that smaller Padawan of yours is currently being hunted</em>,” Quinlan mentions, a knowing sense among the air, but clearly not a threat. “<em>I won’t ask where you are, but what the kriff? Did you really just kidnap a child?”</em></p><p>Ahsoka huffs clearly insulted, the lesser of the information annoying her more than the fact that someone is helping Obi-Wan. Then again, she has probably recognized Quinlan’s voice since it was uniquely playful most of the time.</p><p>”Quin…” Obi-Wan warns. He hears his friend groan to himself, muttering something about ‘<em>stupid morally good gingers’ </em>despite Obi-Wan being one of the only redheads he knows. Except for the young Initiate Jedi that has even brighter red hair and has the same abilities as Vos himself. Though, he was apparently also somewhat morally good.</p><p>”<em>Yeah, yeah, hold up,</em>” Quinlan responds back annoyingly. There is a pause between them before he is heard again, “<em>Alright, so I am no Council member, obviously, but there is no interest in you at the moment. Not truly big, anyway.”</em></p><p>Obi-Wan nods to himself and tells him, “Yes, I went to the Council meeting and may have told them I was on my way to a mission, but once Master Fisto meets with Cody then I am done for.”</p><p>”<em>Oh, Ben, you </em>scoundrel<em>! I’m impressed, truly. Reminds me of simpler times,</em>” Quinlan gasps, excitement clearly overheard. Ahsoka brightens slightly at that mention seeing as Obi-Wan recently told her and Anakin stories about his Padawan and Initiate ages. “<em>Anyway, I’m assuming Tano is innocent, and since I’m your best friend, I’ll try to see what’s going on. Hey, if Ventress is there tell her she and I should meet one day.”</em></p><p>Ventress, obviously overhearing their conversation, makes a disgusted face that allows Obi-Wan to chuckle. “Tell her yourself,” he says instead. A second later, Obi-Wan adds, “Thank you, Quin.”</p><p>When their conversation ends, Ahsoka glances at him. “Can I contact someone through that?” The young girl wonders, a curious look on her face as she points to the private comm.</p><p>Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow at her. “Technically, yes, but it cannot be just anyone,” he declares, eyeing her carefully when noticing her nervous lip biting. Knowing what she probably wants to do, he lets out a sigh. “Ahsoka, you can’t make friendly calls at the moment,” he warns softly.</p><p>”But you and Master Vos are talking,” Ahsoka defends herself, arms crossing in defiance.</p><p>”I trust Quinlan with my life,” Obi-Wan reprimands, an apologetic look on his face. And one of embarrassment because he rarely admitted that to anyone. Usually, the two of them look rather like frenemies instead of annoyed companions that have known each other since the first day of their Jedi education. He would compare him to a brother of sorts if that did not make him uncomfortable seeing as for some time they were certainly a whole lot more than good friends. “He acts like it’s a friendly call, but he gives reliable information.”</p><p>Ahsoka frowns deeper. “But I know she’ll help me! I contacted her beforehand, in my Jedi communicator before I smashed it. She said she would look for clues too,” she explains, voice becoming a tad high to represent her slight begging.</p><p>Obi-Wan strokes his beard thoughtfully before shaking his head. “No, Ahsoka,” he denies. “Barriss— who I assume you’re talking about— can be put into big trouble if they find out she is helping you.”</p><p>”So <em>you</em> can get Master Vos in trouble?” Ahsoka huffs angrily, a glare present on her face. Obi-Wan holds in an exhausted sigh remembering exactly how similar the young girl is to his former Padawan.</p><p>”Contact her later then,” Obi-Wan gives in defeatedly. He raises his comm up with a warning look. “But only later when we are out of this hole and away from this mess, understood?”</p><p>Ahsoka nods her head quickly. In acceptance, Obi-Wan places the comm to the side of his wall before turning forwards to keep watch.</p><p>The thing about trust is that it is a fickle reality in which a person regards another as one of their own, there is a certain amount of respect and safety between them. Obi-Wan trusts Ahsoka, but does not trust Ventress regarding his life. Does he trust her in this scenario? Well, no, but she is useful and he is exhausted. If he was within the Negotiator, Commander Cody would have send him off to rest at this time. And so, he had lay his head against his arms and somehow fell asleep.</p><p>Sometimes, however, trust can be misplaced. While assuming Ahsoka knows exactly who to trust (other than Master Kenobi), she unintentionally does an action that slightly imbalances the trust the older man placed on her. Now, what sort of action? Well, it is all within that private comm.</p><p>While Master Kenobi decided to rest, Ahsoka shifted uncomfortably in her place before letting out a sigh filled with boredom and anxiety. Her movement causes Ventress to glare at her every now and then clearly not happy in her current position. Ahsoka was surprised the bounty hunter was still there. Somehow, Obi-Wan had judged her correctly and the former dark Jedi is not even attacking either of them. Surprisingly. Still, Ahsoka does not trust her.</p><p>Her eyes trail toward the private communicator and she remembers about her close friend. Surely, Obi-Wan has to understand that just like he has his best friend (okay, she did not know Master Vos and him were actually good friends), she has hers. Thus, Barriss is trustworthy. Upon making a decision in her head, Ahsoka raises her hand, closing her eyes to feel the Force does its work as she calls for the comm. She catches it smoothly and lets out a relieved sigh when all Master Kenobi does is place his head more comfortably within his arms.</p><p>It was nice seeing him all relaxed. He looks far younger that way too. She remembers her shock when she saw him with no beard the time after returning back from his Hardeen mission. For a moment, Ahsoka had thought he was a Padawan a few years older than her, but it was Master Kenobi himself. That honestly explains why he wears a beard in the first place. She assumes he probably would not be respected as much without it if people assumed his age.</p><p>Noticing the staring coming from Ventress, Ahsoka glares at her. “It’ll just be a quick call,” she defends herself sharply. Ventress only raises an eyebrow.</p><p>Between deciding if it was best to stay inside and risk waking Obi-Wan up or heading outside for a few moments, Ahsoka makes a choice as she stands and quietly (and manually) opens the shuttle door to have it big enough so she can squeeze out and in. Ventress immediately straightens up and follows her out.</p><p>”What are you doing?” Ventress hisses, grabbing a tight hold on Ahsoka’s arm.</p><p>Ahsoka forcibly yanks her arm from her hold and narrows her eyes. “I just need to make a quick call,” she replies nonchalantly. Ignoring Ventress’s scowl, Ahsoka plunges in Barriss’s code.</p><p>”Barriss, it’s me,” Ahsoka whispers, pressing the comm close to her lips.</p><p>Immediately, the person on the other side of the comm answers, “<em>It’s so good to hear you, Ahsoka. Are you okay?”</em></p><p>Ahsoka nods despite knowing her friend cannot see her. “Yeah, I’m okay,” she replies. She debates telling her about Master Kenobi, but chooses to stay quiet about him. He does not need to be involved in this conversation.</p><p>”<em>Were you almost captured?</em>” Barriss gasps in realization, probably remembering the fact that Anakin and a whole army of clones are trying to find her.</p><p>She lets out a sigh, sparing one glance at Ventress before revealing, “Once or twice, yeah.”</p><p>“<em>Where are you?</em>” Barriss questions curiously, her tone filled with concern. Ahsoka admires that about her friend. In a way, she kind of looks up to her after the event where these odd worms from Geonosis made its way inside her. Barriss was willing to die to save countless of others.</p><p>”I can’t say, Barriss,” Ahsoka sighs. Obi-Wan did not tell Master Vos about where he was; in fact, Master Vos did not even ask him. He even emphasized on the idea to not tell him. It was sweet, she supposed. To trust one another, but still willing to not know where the other is.</p><p>”<em>I believe I’ve found a clue</em>,” Barriss mentions softly.</p><p>Ahsoka widens her eyes and brightens up. “A clue? How? From where?” Master Kenobi will be glad to hear of this! He will not have to worry much about her being guilty forever.</p><p>“<em>We don’t have much time, Ahsoka,</em>” Barriss sighs. Ahsoka bites her lip nervously, debating whether or not to reveal where she is. Ventress gives her a warning glare to which she ignores to think for herself. Should she reveal her location? If she does, she can get the information Barriss tells her, but doing so will probably risk Master Kenobi… Ahsoka does not want do that when he is risking much more than she used to think. Thankfully, Barriss notices her hesitation and tells her, “<em>Alright, if you’re still out on the lower depths, on level 1315, three levels up from 1312, there seems to be an abandoned warehouse where they used to build munitions that Letta visited during the time she was getting accessed to the nano-droids.</em>”</p><p>Ahsoka silently gasps and glances wide-eyed at Ventress. “How did you find this out?” She questions her friend in surprise.</p><p>“<em>I told you I would do some checking</em>,” Barriss reminds her easily enough. Ahsoka smiles light-heartedly. Master Kenobi has his own trustworthy friends and she has her own.</p><p>“Thank you, Barriss,” Ahsoka murmurs softly, glad to have another person on her side rather than against her. At the moment, it even feels like Anakin is against her as well. He is not in any way, but the fact that he is hunting her down… well, that hurts.</p><p>Ventures uncrosses her arms and undoubtedly raises her eyebrows curiously as she looks pass Ahsoka’s figure. Ahsoka simply holds the comm closer and hears her friend’s last words, “<em>Be careful, Ahsoka.”</em></p><p>The conversation ends, and she lets out a relieved sigh. Her attention heads toward Ventress before she frowns when noticing the curious and yet usual cruel smirk on her face. Slowly, Ahsoka turns around and she makes a face when her eyes meet the familiar grey-blue color of her grandmaster.</p><p>”Master…” she starts off slowly, a defensive line ready to be said. Master Kenobi takes the private communicator away from her range and crosses his arms. He stays quiet, an unusually calm facade on as he motions for the females to get back inside the shuttle. Ahsoka does it without hesitation, ignoring Ventress’s cackling.</p><p>Once inside, Obi-Wan turns toward Ahsoka with a frown written on his face. “I deliberately told you that you would not contact your friend until we were out of reach,” he reminds her, his tone not even raising a little. Then again, Obi-Wan never really acts on his anger.</p><p>Unfortunately, his disappointment is even worse than anger. Ahsoka dips her gaze onto the floor and appears shameful as she feels.</p><p>”Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan warns firmly. “I trusted you on this…”</p><p>Seeing as he is focusing on her small mistake rather than achievement, anger rises up on her and she exclaims, “You can’t speak about trust, Master! And I found us some clues!”</p><p>Obi-Wan flinches slightly, recognizing his own mistake. Either way, he does not flourish in anger. Instead, he takes a deep breath and tells her, “You are right, but the most in risk at the moment is you. I know you have undeniable trust in your friend, but <em>you </em>are currently my top priority and I cannot have you risk yourself.”</p><p>Ahsoka’s anger lowers immediately and she glances down. “I’m sorry, Master Kenobi,” she apologizes. “Barriss did say she found something. Maybe we can go—”</p><p>”No,” Obi-Wan denies without thought. Ahsoka appears taken back at his words. “Not ‘we’,” he repeats firmly.</p><p>Before Ahsoka can argue against his words, Obi-Wan turns toward Ventress. “Can you?” He requests, arms being crossed while appearing genuinely serious about letting the bounty hunter go investigate.</p><p>Ventress glares at Obi-Wan before slowly shrugging. “I suppose,” she drawls out. “By the amount of work I am doing, I think I’ll need—”</p><p>”I have a friend who’s doing something for me,” Obi-Wan cuts in smoothly. He eyes her with a soft look rather than the usual unimpressed one. “Something that can only be found in the Jedi Temple,” he emphasizes.</p><p>The assassin narrows her eyes, staring down at Obi-Wan with suspicion and curiosity. Then, her expressions turns one to shock. “No…” she whispers, shock evident in both voice and expression. “It can’t be…”</p><p>Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. “But it is. He is still trying to find a way in, but he’ll succeed without doubt considering he is a Shadow,” the Negotiator reveals vaguely. “Check what Ahsoka’s friend said and come back in one piece. Don’t get caught and I’ll tell him to make it one of the first things to do.”</p><p>Ventress eyes Master Kenobi carefully before she nods in agreement. She exists the shuttle and is quick to put on her mask while she heads to where Ahsoka’s friend told her.</p><p>As soon as she is gone, Ahsoka turns to Obi-Wan in defeat. “Are we even sure she’s going to help?”</p><p>Obi-Wan places a hand on her back. “You have much to learn,” he tells her quietly. As he takes a seat on the floor, he motions for her to do so as well. Obediently, Ahsoka does as he says. “Ventress has an incentive to return to us,” Obi-Wan reveals.</p><p>”What is it?” Ahsoka asks curiously.</p><p>”Her master’s old possessions,” Obi-Wan smiles. Ahsoka hums at his answer before staring at him thoughtfully.</p><p>”Master, why are you leaving the Order?” Ahsoka questions quietly, bringing her knees close to her chest. Obi-Wan shakes his head and sighs.</p><p>”The answer is complicated, and since we plan to prove your innocence, I cannot risk you knowing more in case of any questioning,” Obi-Wan says instead, giving her a light smile.</p><p>Ahsoka is thankful it is not because he lost sudden faith in her. If she was him, she would have considering he trusted her to not take the comm. And again, the comm itself is visible right beside him as if she would not take it again. Of course, she no longer will, but she would have hid it away from her.</p><p>The thought of Master Kenobi leaving saddens her, however. She adores her own Master, but Master Kenobi is like a mentor to her as well. While her Master is angry and scary at times, Obi-Wan is calm and controlled radiating kindness. They were a balance to her teaching. Though, she prefers Anakin’s angry disciplinary discussions since Obi-Wan’s usually sounds as if he is disappointed or upset. He never raises his voice at her intentionally, nor does he stomp away in anger. Instead, he would stare at her with those saddened eyes and pat her shoulder which somehow leaves her in a worse state and with regret. Still, she does not want to leave him to himself. And possibly Ventress.</p><p>This is all confusing, but right now, there is still one mystery needed to be solved.</p>
<hr/><p>Ventress despises the fact that she is <em>actually</em> helping Kenobi and his daughter-like figure. There is the option that she can leave them to their own suffering and perhaps even contact a random clone to reveal their location. However, Kenobi somehow knows exactly how to receive her full attention and she both is impressed and hates him for it. Perhaps in another life they could have been friends; otherwise, she is only doing her job since she is a bounty hunter now.</p><p>Plus, whatever high hopes Kenobi has drunk, she wants in destroying Count Dooku for the betrayal he caused her.</p><p>Truthfully, she was going to stop the young Jedi from contacting her so-called friend, but Ventress was hoping to see Kenobi riled up in anger as the last time she saw him. See, now that was certainly interesting. It was even attractive seeing him fight with her red blade, the light emphasizing on his face and hair color. Yes, quite handsome. Then the addition of his actual anger? Oh, whatever blood him and Darth Maul have certainly brings out the entire worst of him. She had expressed that he can put the darkness blame on her, but she truly has no idea why. There was something about him that day; a broken man finally being shown across. It was almost pitiful if not amusing.</p><p>Her eyes carefully analyzes around trying to hide herself from any clones. Luckily, she knows exactly where the ‘Barriss’ girl had instructed Tano to go. Ventress jumps sneakily heading toward higher levels to where the supposed abandoned building rests. Smoke arises from the industrialization working its part, red illuminating against her mask most likely giving her a dark look.</p><p>She jumps down toward the said building and uncovers her face. Her face twists in confusion and annoyance not even knowing what type of clue she was looking for. By the looks of it, this Barriss girl barely even gave information to Tano. And the question that she asked were odd considering Tano was supposed to be on the run. Ventress turns around and is barely alerted by the Force of something being thrown her way.</p><p>The bounty hunter takes out her lightsabers and slices the barrel in half. She tilts her head curiously at the figure across, body and head covered by a black cloak clearly having wanted to be unseen. Ventress narrows her eyes recognizing for the figure to be some sort of amateur.</p><p>Upon seeing her face, the figure takes a step back in what seems like confusion. Ventress takes a mental note of that; if they were not waiting for her, then what did they want with Tano? Being distracted by her questioning, she fails to dodge another barrel being thrown her way and Ventress falls to the ground, her mask falling off her head.</p><p>Before she realizes it, one of her lightsabers is taken away by the Force making her quick to stand to defend herself against her own blade. Ventress growls in anger at the deception, taking another note that the figure is a Force user. Probably the same Jedi who dared accused Tano. She cares little about the young girl, but this person was doing a mistake daring to attack <em>her. </em>Completely foolish.</p><p>Ventress notices her strengths and uses them to her advantage, she manages to place an injury against her opponent causing a grunt to escape their lips in surprise. The assassin raises her hand and Force chokes the figure, causing them to go up on the air with one hand trying to get rid of the invisible hold on her neck and the other tightly holding onto her lightsaber.</p><p>”Now, who are you?” She hisses coldly, stepping forward a step before screaming as a bullet makes across her shoulder. With the distraction and the hold gone, the figure is quick to disappear taking one of Ventress’s saber with them. Ventress is left smacking the ground in anger. “I hate Jedi,” the assassin grunts.</p><p>She turns her attention toward the clone squad coming her way. Ventress guards herself, lightsaber faced up while she deflects the blasters. Her face scrunches up in disgust as the clones surround her. One of them talk amidst the comm link before she bites back a groan when sensing the familiar presence of Skywalker. Ventress tilts her head, making a bored expression as she raises her hand in defeat. She unlits her lightsaber and stares up as Skywalker jumps down to be in front of her.</p><p>Instantly, she is hoisted up in the air, Skywalker having a strong hold onto her. He places his face close to hers (which, of course, disgusts her instantly) and hisses, “What did you do to Ahsoka?”</p><p>Ventress lets out a bitter chuckle. “No clue, Skywalker,” she lies easily, eyebrow raising in amusement. Her hand goes up to her neck as she feels him use the Force to choke her as she did to the figure. “How did you not see that figure? Busy having abandoned your dearest Padawan?”</p><p>Skywalker lights up his saber and nears it her face. A dark shadow passes through his eyes, darker than she has seen Kenobi’s pass through. And even more dangerous. Kenobi does it for love and anger, but Skywalker is filled with deep passion and darkness. One may even suggest it is darker than Dooku’s Sith ways.</p><p>”What figure?” He growls out threateningly.</p><p>Ventress scowls at him. “The one that stole one of my sabers!” She exclaims angrily, lighting up her own while motioning to the missing one that is supposed to be on her holster. The clones all raise their blaster ready to shoot, but do not at the finger Skywalker gives them to indicate to wait.</p><p>Skywalker stares at her in suspicion. “Someone stole your lightsaber?” A fake chuckle escapes him. “You need to tell me more than that. For example, Ahsoka was with you, now she is not. Explain,” he orders firmly.</p><p>Before she can utter another word, one of the clones calls out, “General! We found this building to be surrounded with nano-droids exactly as the ones that bomber the hangar!”</p><p>Ventress hums in thought watching as Skywalker’s eyes widened in disbelief probably slowly starting to believe his Padawan had done such thing. Her hums causes him to turn toward her. “What?” He hisses.</p><p>“I realize your fallen Padawan and I have a lot in common,” Ventress claims confidently, a smirk growing on her face. </p><p>His eyes only blaze in anger further. “How dare you compare yourself to Ahsoka?”<br/>
<br/>
Ventress shrugs. “It's true. My master abandoned me, and that's exactly what you did to her, you and your precious Jedi Order,” she spits out the cold bitter truth. They have chosen to hunt the Padawan down. A simple barely of age seventeen year old girl as they believe she did the whole bombing. Sending Jedi after her is one thing, but whole squads of clones? Rumor has it she will be having a trial from the Senate and she wonders, would the Jedi Council stand behind her? Ventress chuckles internally knowing the answer to that. Perhaps Kenobi would have tried to keep them on, but he is only one man. An a foolish one at that.</p><p>”Tell me what happened,” Skywalker chooses to change the subject, eyes glaring harder.</p><p>The assassin rolls her eyes and glances at the clones. Noticing what she wants, Skywalker demands for the clones to lower their weapons. Hesitantly, they do. </p><p>Ventress tilts her head up confidently and tells him, “It is true. I was with your fallen Padawan, but demands changed and I was told to investigate in this area instead. As I was doing that, someone came out of nowhere and hit me from behind.”</p><p>A dark scowl reaches her face and she puts away her lightsaber to let the darkness overshadow her. “Not just anyone can sneak up behind me. It had to be another Jedi,” she reveals, hoping that some sense can be dragged onto Skywalker.</p><p>Unfortunately, he has barely a brain cell to cover. “I don't believe you,” he scoffs.<br/>
<br/>
Ventress rolls her eyes, again. “Believe it,” she claims harshly. “Whoever you're looking for has one of my lightsabers. I want it back. When you see someone with my other saber, that’s how you’ll know you've found the criminal.”</p><p>Skywalker hits the wall angrily but motions for the clones to calm down. “Well, this leads me to a dead end,” he sighs defeatedly. The Jedi gives her a cold stare as if everything is <em>her </em>fault. “You're the only one Ahsoka had talked to.”</p><p>A thought crosses her mind. Ventress can reveal that his own Master is currently with the Padawan of his and thus leading to an even bigger disaster. Though, doing so means she will not receive any of the promised items Kenobi told her about and admittedly, she can tolerate Tano despite her idiocy of— Wait.<br/>
<br/>
“That's not true,” Ventress realizes coldly, her back straightening further in her own personal anger. Kenobi was right. It was someone Tano had clearly trusted enough to disobey her own Grandmaster. Oh, this is incredibly interesting, amusing, and quite bitterly annoying.<br/>
<br/>
“What do you mean?” Skywalker presses further. She takes notice of the clones turning their helmets to each other, perhaps wondering why they were no longer shooting or any of the sort. Or at the least, why they were not taking her in. Yeah, that end part will not happen. If she has to reveal Kenobi to escape, then she will. For the meantime, however…<br/>
<br/>
“Your Padawan contacted the Temple,” Ventress continues, hands waving in front of her as if presenting a screen. “She spoke to someone named <em>Barriss. </em>That's why we knew<br/>
to go to the warehouse in the first place.”</p><p>Her eyes wander up to the sky wondering how the rogue Jedi was going to take this information in. “It was this Barriss that told us to go there,” Ventress finishes off.</p><p>Skywalker seems to recognize the name and he places his own lightsaber away. “If you're lying, you're dead,” he whispers lowly, a dark shadow passing through him again.</p><p>Ventress watches as he turns to the clones and orders, “We’ve gathered something, let’s go.”</p><p>“But sir, our orders are to—”</p><p>”Trooper, take the witch with you and if her information is wrong, you have my permission to shoot her,” Skywalker demands. Ventress stares at him in disbelief.</p><p>”I gave you what I know,” she warns him coldly. Skywalker glares at her. Knowing he would drag her over, she lights up her saber and Force pushes the clone squad away from her. As she runs from their squadron, Ventress takes out her own comm and contacts Kenobi, <em>“Ben,</em> your eldest brat child has double-crossed me. Unsurprisingly. Now you better help <em>me, </em>because I think I am close to proving your second brat to be innocent.”</p><p>A second passes before Kenobi answers, “<em>Remind him of Ahsoka instead of his vengeance. I imagine you can handle the clones. Without killing them.”</em></p><p>Ventress stifles a growl. He expects her not to kill the clones that would gladly do the same? What type of drinks has Kenobi been drinking? She mutters incoherent words under her breath before turning toward Skywalker with a glare.</p><p>”I was right,” she taunts. A victory goes over her head as he pauses midway. “You see how you have chosen to capture me rather than defend your fallen Padawan? Tano and I seem to be reflecting one another, aren’t we?”</p><p>As expected, Skywalker inhales deeply before turning away from her and hopefully heading back to his hellhole. Kenobi does seem to know his Padawan well then. Impressive, if she did not find the both of them as idiots. </p><p>After making sure she is not being followed by droids or clones, Ventress quietly makes her way back to the shuttle. Her eyebrows raise in question when she is immediately welcomed back. Although she is not planning anything, she wonders how delusional Kenobi must be to think she would not try anything.</p><p>“What happened? Did you find the clue Barriss mentioned?” The tiny Jedi questions, underlying hope filled in her eyes. Ventress almost felt bad for what she is about to say. Almost.</p><p>As it seems, however, she does not particularly like traitors. Instead, Ventress crosses her arms and stares at Kenobi with a frown. “That Jedi led us straight to a trap,” she announces, angrily smacking her only lightsaber in front of Kenobi.</p><p>Kenobi stills for some seconds before calmly grabbing her lightsaber, analyzing it carefully and then returning it to her hands. “Tell us everything,” he orders, which unlike Skywalker, sounds more like a request.</p><p>Ventress motions to Tano. “That Barriss girl, or whatever her name is, attacked me from behind and stole one of my lightsabers,” she hisses. Upon the questioning look on Kenobi’s face, she explains, “Alright, I arrived at the area given trying to find for some nonexistent clue before being attacked from behind. We fought, the person was obviously a Force user as it fought me with barrels before stealing <em>my </em>saber assuming they did not want to use their own. I had her in my grips, but a squad of clones attacked me and the cloaked figure escaped.”</p><p>”No, no, it cannot be,” Tano denies repeatedly, head shaking in denial. Kenobi glances at her with a sorrowful expression before turning back at Ventress.</p><p>”Well, believe it,” Ventress hisses. “She was the one that gave us the coordinates.”</p><p>”It can’t—”</p><p>”And the clones found an endless supply of nano-droids right within the building,” Ventress reveals coldly. Kenobi straightens up in a hurry while Tano widens her eyes in disbelief. “She did not want me there and was clearly surprised. It seems that Kenobi being involved certainly was not something she was expecting. By the looks of it, fallen Padawan, she was only going to make you appear further guilty.”</p><p>Again, the young one shakes her head, tears gathering up in her eyes. Ventress rolls her eyes as she watches Kenobi silently lead her into his arms and offering comfort. Not wanting to be surrounded by any more tears, Ventress aimlessly walks toward to sit down on one of the shuttle’s seat.</p><p>”Well, I told Skywalker about the Jedi and he has made his way out,” Ventress continues uncaringly. “Considering that Jedi wants to go all dark now, she’ll have kept my saber. And somehow, I <em>will </em>get them back. Though, I suppose that means you’ll be found free of any crime. Congratulations, and you’re welcome. I hate all of you.”</p><p>Kenobi gives her a look. “Thank you, Ventress,” he says easily. His eyes wander down to the girl in his arms. “Ahsoka…”</p><p>”I trusted her,” she whispers, brokenly.</p><p>Ventress snorts amusingly. “You know, perhaps it was good you betrayed Kenobi’s trust with the comm or else you probably would have never found this out,” she chuckles.</p><p>Tano stares at Kenobi with a look that makes Ventress wants to kill the two of them for having so much care for one another. “Master, I’m so sorry,” she cries.</p><p>”It’s alright, dear one,” Kenobi comforts soothingly. “You could not have known of her betrayal.”</p><p>”But I—”</p><p>Kenobi presses a light kiss on the girl’s montrals. Ventress raises an eyebrow noticing how much more affectionate Kenobi has become since she last saw him. He truly is changing into something different. Perhaps it is the Jedi Master leaving his decision planning. Either way, she does not care.</p><p>“Go to sleep, Grandpadawan-mine,” Kenobi offers warmly. “We will deal with everything tomorrow.”</p><p>Ventress watches as he sets up a place for them to sleep without much discomfort. Just as she is about to exit to find her own horrible apartment, Kenobi calls out her name and motions to a space that is confined with some suitable sheets, but far away from the Jedi. She narrows her eyes at him warily.</p><p>”It’ll make it easier for us tomorrow. We won’t try anything if you won’t,” Kenobi states calmly. She purses her lips thoughtfully knowing his words are rather true since he seems to keep them. Then, she nods.</p><p>If someone had told her she would be helping Kenobi and Tano, Ventress would have incapacitated them. And yet… something deep in the Force does not agree with that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahsoka: *a wanted fugutive*<br/>obi-wan: but what if i adopt ahsoka?</p><p>ventress: i hate kenobi and tano<br/>also ventress: *kills anyone else who insults them*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Innocent and Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Jedi Council has found Ahsoka free of all crime, but Obi-Wan Kenobi has left the Order! Meanwhile, Ahsoka does not feel her place with the Jedi any longer, hurt by the betrayal of her friend and of the way the Jedi Order turned their back on her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin Skywalker practically storms onto the Council room, his mind completely elsewhere as he focuses on how there is a chance to make everyone realize his Padawan is innocent. He barges in, opening the doors wide and stops midway to see that they were on their own distress movement. Upon his entrance, all of them turn their head toward him before appearing disappointed.</p><p>”Mmh, Skywalker, seen Master Kenobi, have you?” Master Yoda questions, slowly heading toward his seat as he points toward the empty one where his former Master usually sits. Anakin furrows his brows, the thought he had on his mind slowly leaving as he takes in Yoda’s words.</p><p>”I— no, I have not,” Anakin confesses, a frown growing on his lips. “Wasn’t he sent off to a mission?”</p><p>Master Fitso lets out an unknown sigh. “I was suppose to meet up with him, but I only met up with Commander Cody,” the Jedi Master reveals, a serious look on his face instead of the amused one. “The Commander has no idea where Master Kenobi is. He said that the General told him to take care of this mission while he would help elsewhere.”</p><p>Anakin stares at them in suspicion. “Have you sent him onto another secret mission?”</p><p>Master Windu gives him a glare. “No, Skywalker,” he denies easily. “What we are saying is that Master Kenobi abandoned his duties and now we have no idea where he is. He is not answering his comm.”</p><p>Knowing the tension is growing in the room, Master Shaak Ti motions for Anakin to make his own claim seeming to remember that he barged in without question. “What have you to say?” She questions kindly.</p><p>”We did not find Ahsoka,” Anakin reminds them. He earns a couple of nods at his claim already knowing that due to Master Koon. “However, I did find Ventress and she gave me some information that could allow me to prove Ahsoka’s innocence.”</p><p>Ki-Adi Mundi shakes his head. “We have already discussed with Tarkin. Padawan Tano will have a trial, the Council cannot stand behind her,” he informs Anakin.</p><p>Anakin frowns at the reveal. “No! How can you do this? Obi-Wan was not even here to give his vote, was he?” Anakin accuses, his anger slowly rising up further.</p><p>Master Windu raises his hand as if to silence him. “Even if Master Kenobi found his way to us, his vote would still be outrun,” Windu states firmly. “The Senate will determine her trial.”</p><p>The young Skywalker could see his distaste at such idea, but it clearly does not matter as he will still be doing it. The Jedi Council were a bunch of old hypocrite group.</p><p>”Clue you say?” Master Yoda interrupts, his attention staying on Anakin. </p><p>Anakin nods hurriedly. “Yes, Master. She was caught surrounding a building filled with nano-droids, but her claim is that Ahsoka was framed by a friend,” he is quick to explain, his fists closing in as he recalls the name. “Just give me time to follow this lead, please,” he begs.</p><p>The Council share a look among one another before Master Yoda simply hums, “Before the trial ends is all the time you have. Hurry, you should.”</p><p>Master Windu lets out a sigh before adding, “Master Yoda is correct. You should hurry because without Padawan Tano here, this trial can go against her rather quick.”</p><p>Anakin nods his head. “Thank you, Masters,” he mutters politely before fleeing out of the room.</p><p>Truthfully, Anakin has no reason why he is following Ventress’s information when she has never given him a reason to trust her judgement. However, all luck (he can already hear Obi-Wan’s lecture) seems to be running out and he will not let his Padawan be accused of something she did not do. As soon as he is calmly near Barriss’s quarters, he begins to walk calmly hoping to not give any indication that he is finding her suspicious.</p><p>He knocks on her doors, patiently waiting for them to open. It does not take long and she appears surprise by him standing there, his hands against his back. Meanwhile, she is kneeling on the floor having been clearly interrupted.</p><p>“Barriss,” Anakin greets, walking in without any invitation. “I need to talk to you.”</p><p>“Master Skywalker, how can I help you?” The young Padawan questions, standing up from her seat to make herself more presentable. Anakin walks ahead, eyes glancing down at the lightsaber she usually uses. It was simply presented in front of the small statue she was kneeling for.</p><p>”I was told you spoke with Ahsoka,” Anakin says. He Force pulls onto the lightsaber and holds it on his hand, carefully inspecting it with curiosity. “What did you say to her?”</p><p>“We’ve been friends for a long time,” Barriss replies gently. Anakin turns around to stare at her. “I was only trying to help her. I hope I am not in any trouble,” she defends.</p><p>Anakin shakes his head lightly. “It’s no trouble,” he murmurs. “I just need to know what you told her and if you told anyone else.”</p><p>Barriss denies, “No, I thought I had a clue for her, but I really couldn’t tell her anything.” Her head tilts to the side; Anakin keeps a close eye on her despite seeming calm. “Who told you I had spoken with her?”</p><p>”Ventress,” Anakin answers honestly. It sounds ridiculous getting out of his lips, but something tells him it is not wrong. His eyes narrow towards her. “She told me.”</p><p>”Ventress?” Barriss repeats in shock. “Perhaps she is the one behind all this?”</p><p>Anakin shrugs. “That is what I thought,” he agrees easily. “But I think I’m wrong. Vente was thinks someone else is involved.”</p><p>“And you believe her? Who else could it be if not her?” Barriss scoffs. She parts her lips in surprise. “Surely not Ahsoka.”</p><p>Anakin has to admit, Barriss is a good actress. He would believe her if he did not have a bad feeling about this. Still, he shakes his head in response to her. “No, I don’t think it was Ahsoka either,” he responds. “And I think Ventress was telling the truth.”</p><p>He can see her slowly fidgeting, the presence in her Force signature suddenly becoming nervous. Anakin pretends not to notice how she is slowly backing away to the vase all the way in the corner of her quarters. He tilts his head as he inspects her own lightsaber.</p><p>”There’s only one way to find out,” Anakin mutters. Instantly, he turns on her lightsaber at the same time she calls for the hidden one inside the vase. The two of them clash together, and the truth of the hangar bombing is revealed. Anakin chuckles darkly, “Funny. Ventress did tell me you took one of her lightsabers.”</p><p>The two of them dance while in battle, twisting and turning while trying to overpower the other. “You should have gotten rid of them,” Anakin growls angrily.</p><p>And finally, Barriss hisses, “I think they suit me.”</p><p>While the two Jedi fight among the Jedi Temple, Ahsoka’s trial begins. Everything is out of order with a Jedi Master currently missing and the trial is held without the accused herself. Just as the Council said, the trial would be occurring fast with all evidence being pointed toward Ahsoka Tano. Admiral Tarkin and Chancellor Palpatine speak against her; Senator Amidala does her best to defend the young Padawan without knowing all the facts.</p><p>The decision was ready. Ahsoka Tano is to be guilty of all charge.</p><p>Except, Anakin Skywalker barges in with Padawan Barriss Offee, her arms locked within his hold and he pushes her forward. “Chancellor,” he calls out immediately.</p><p>Chancellor Palpatine turns toward him warily. “I hope you have a reason, Master Skywalker,” he speaks quietly, already having been ready to convict Ahsoka.</p><p>”I’m here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible of all crimes Ahsoka has been accused from,” Anakin announces loudly. He motions for the girl locked up. “Barriss Offee, member of the Jedi Order <em>and traitor.</em>”</p><p>He pulls her forward and hisses quietly, “Tell them the truth.”</p><p>Barriss glares at him shortly before glancing all around her and takes a step forward. Then, she confesses, “I did it because I’ve come to realize what many people in the Republic have come to realize, that the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war, that we’ve so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict, that we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us!”</p><p>The whole court silences upon her words, but she is not finished yet. “And my attack on the Jedi Temple was an attack on what the Jedi have become, an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light that we once held so dearly for. This Republic is failing! It is only a matter of time.”</p><p>Chancellor Palpatine glares down at her and motions for the guards, “Take her away.”</p><p>Anakin tilts his head up in accomplishment before turning back to Barriss. “Wait,” he orders momentarily, forcing Barriss to look at him. “Where is Ahsoka?”</p><p>Barriss shakes her head in response. “I do not know,” she replies coldly. “I’ve said all I know.”</p><p>Recognizing the truth in her words, Anakin lets her go and simply clenches his fist. He won his Padawan’s innocence, but he has not found her. He is not sure for how long he stands there for, but before he knows it, members of the Council is surrounding him.</p><p>Master Windu stares at him carefully before saying, “You did well, Skywalker.”</p><p>Anakin barely replies his thanks. His attention wanders down to Master Yoda who is staring at him curiously.</p><p>”Of Padawan Tano’s whereabouts, wondering you are?” Master Yoda questions, eyes scanning him curiously. Anakin gives a short nod in response. He turns around to see if his own Master is visible.</p><p>A frown appears on his face again. “Obi-Wan has still not made an appearance?”</p><p>The Council members share another look, this time filled with caution and uncertainty. Master Windu is the one to reveal, “It is alarming that we cannot find him, but we believe he is not dead considering he left his Commander in charge.”</p><p>”What are you saying?” Anakin glares. The Council stays quiet appearing unsure of their next words to be said. Then, Master Yoda lets out a quiet sigh.</p><p>”Left the Order, Obi-Wan Kenobi might have,” Master Yoda reveals.</p><hr/><p>Anakin does not believe it. His Master, Obi-Wan, would never <em>ever </em>leave the Jedi Order. It was just ridiculous! Why would the Council even think to themselves that their Perfect Jedi would even dare to leave the Council? It is just simply ridiculous and insulting to insinuate that Anakin should believe that as well. Absolutely ridiculous.</p><p>He, of course, left them in his own bundle of anger and storms out onto the halls clearly trying to come up with his own ideas. Considering he was lost inside his own mind, it did not surprise him when he had to force himself not to jump when someone places a gentle touch on his arm. Anakin turns around angrily, and is instantly letting go of the strong emotion at the concern and surprised look from his wife.</p><p>”Ani? What’s wrong?” Padmé questions gently, glancing around carefully before letting her hands reach his.</p><p>Anakin exhales deeply and shakes his head, a fake laughter escaping his throat. “The Council believes Obi-Wan left the order, can you believe that? They really think I would fall for that?” He scoffs angrily, pacing around her from left to right.</p><p>He fails to notice the sudden pale look Padmé expresses until his eyes fall upon her. Anakin furrows his brows, staring at her in concern. “Padmé?” He questions carefully.</p><p>“W-why do they assume that?” She barely manages to breathe out, her emotions clearly overwhelmed with alert and confusion. Anakin narrows his eyes at her.</p><p>”He has been avoiding his comm, and completely missed his last mission,” Anakin grunts out. He runs a hand through his hair in thought. “I should contact Cody to see if he has heard anything,” he murmurs.</p><p>Under his breath, he mutters something about not believing Obi-Wan would ever leave the Order causing Padmé to make a sound, clearly disagreeing with his thoughts. Anakin glances at her confusedly and motions for her to say what she needs to say.</p><p>”Ani…” Padmé pauses, eyes glancing throughout the whole room as if hoping someone would suddenly appear. Anakin waits impatiently. “Obi-Wan has left the Order before,” she admits quietly.</p><p>Anakin stills, every thought running through his head suddenly pausing. “What?”</p><p>”I didn’t know until last time he accidentally let it slip,” Padmé struggles to say, releasing her hold on Anakin’s hands and bringing her own close to her chest. “He was still a Padawan, but he <em>had </em>left for sometime before returning at another. I-I don’t know why or how, but he was given the choice and—”</p><p>”No,” Anakin denies coldly. “No, no, he couldn’t have left. Not now. Not when my Padawan is <em>missing </em>and everything is a mess—”</p><p>He stops himself from continuing and instead recalls the fact that Barriss must have the comm used to communicate with Ahsoka. Or at least, the last she used it for. Instead of saying anything to his worried wife, Anakin bolts out of the hallway and begins sprinting straight to Barriss’s quarters before any guards decide to investigate further. It would be easy to look for the device considering Jedi do not necessarily have their own possessions. And if they do, they are not necessarily many.</p><p>Anakin reaches her quarters and barges in, making sure to not disorganize much around while he looks for a familiar communicator. He turns around quickly, checking over her bed before decidedly checking to where Ventress’s lightsaber was. As expected, he takes out a small comm and instantly leaves the room.</p><p>The comm in his hand would have some answers if not all. It must. Using his skills as a mechanic, he makes it so the comm calls for the last message sent. It goes through, but the other person takes time to answer. Once it is in their last beep, Anakin knows someone has decided to answer.</p><p>”Ahsoka?” He whispers softly, hoping that it is his Padawan’s voice to hear.</p><p>”<em>I know it was you</em>— Master<em>?</em>” The familiar voice of his Padawan enters his ears, shock clearly evident within. Anakin lets out a relieved sigh and chuckles warmly.</p><p>”Ahsoka, <em>Ahsoka,</em>” Anakin groans happily and smiles gently, glad to hear her voice even if it is through a communicator. “You’re free! It was— oh, Ahsoka, I’m sorry… it was—”</p><p>”<em>Barriss, I know,</em>” the sharp and filled with betrayal tone is visible in her voice.</p><p>Anakin raises his eyebrows in confusion before he makes a face realizing what that means. “Ventress went back to you? She knew where you were?” Of course she lied about something, but at least it wasn’t about the evidence.</p><p>”<em>Uh, yes</em>,” Ahsoka replies back hesitantly. Anakin frowns as he notices she has kept her replies short.</p><p>”You can come back,” Anakin laughs lightly. “Well, the Council expelled you—”</p><p>He hears her inhale sharply at his words, but he continues hurriedly, “But I found Barriss and she confessed, so they’ll take you back in like nothing.”</p><p>Despite being far, Anakin can feel her hurt. “<em>It wasn’t nothing to me</em>,” she whispers.</p><p>”I know, Ahsoka, I know,” Anakin is quick to assure her. “But you can come back to the Order. To me. It’ll be a little complicated, because the Council is now stressing over Obi-Wan. I mean— I don’t even, Force, Ahsoka, I don’t even know what is going on anymore.”</p><p>“<em>Master</em>…” Ahsoka trails softly. Anakin waits patiently. She will be coming back to him. It will take some time, but she will come back and soon enough he’ll find Obi-Wan. Everyone he loves will stay together, they have to— “<em>I’m not coming back.”</em></p><p>Anakin freezes in his place, the words going over his head. “What,” he barely hears himself say, head feeling like it is spinning. Whoever she is with, (Ventress maybe?) seems to have the same reaction as him as he hears chattering and discussion taking place.</p><p>”<em>I’m sorry, Master,</em>” Ahsoka whispers after a moment of her responding back to whoever is with her. A sudden cold feeling fills within him. What if she is being held hostage? She has her lightsabers and they might have taken her away for profit and—</p><p>“Ahsoka, are you okay?” Anakin asks, a hidden anger under his voice.</p><p>”<em>Yes, Master,</em>” Ahsoka is quick to assure. He does not believe her. “<em>I’m safe. I just— I—“</em></p><p>Anakin feels his heart slowly break. Is this actually happening? “Why are you doing this?” He questions, voice no longer holding any rage but rather sadness.</p><p>”<em>The Council didn’t trust me, so how can I trust myself?</em>” Ahsoka murmurs, sounding like she is holding back tears.</p><p>”What about me?” Anakin questions. “I believed you. I stood by you,” he reasons, trying to find a way to make her change her mind.</p><p>There is a slight pause before Ahsoka tells him, “<em>I know you believed in me, Anakin. And I am grateful for that, but there is something the Force is telling me to do and… and it’s not within the Temple.”</em></p><p>”The Jedi Order is your life. You can’t just throw it away like this,” Anakin argues.</p><p>”<em>I’m not. Trust me, I’m not</em>,” Ahsoka responds back vaguely. “<em>I have to do this, Master.</em>”</p><p>Anakin closes his eyes and holds the comm close to him. Then, he whispers, “I understand wanting to walk away from the Order.”</p><p>“<em>I know</em>,” Ahsoka reveals. He is taken back, a slight frown on his lips while tears had somehow gathered in his own eyes. “<em>But I won’t walk away from you, Anakin. You just have to trust me on this, alright? I’m safe, you have to understand that. I have been safe this whole entire time and never alone,” she informs him, vaguely again.</em></p><p>Still, Anakin has a sudden sense of what that is supposed to mean. Anger and surprise goes through him before he sticks with confusion. “Is Obi-Wan with you?” Anakin accuses, not with much heat, but with full surprise.</p><p>“<em>I just need time, Anakin</em>,” Ahsoka continues, ignoring his question. “You are and always will be my Master,” she promises. “<em>Trust me, please.”</em></p><p>Despite not responding to him, he knows that is confirmation to Obi-Wan being with her the entire time. Anakin lets out a shuddered breath before telling her, “I do trust you, Ahsoka.”</p><p>But why are you hiding from me?</p><p>”Hand me over to Obi-Wan,” Anakin requests, unsure if he is angry, or confused, or perhaps both.</p><p>”<em>Anakin</em>,” Obi-Wan’s voice greets him calmly, the undeniable truth now being stated overhead. </p><p>“What. Are. You. Doing.” It was definitely anger that has taken over Anakin. He did not mean to, but the idea that his Padawan is going with his former Master is certainly not ideal.</p><p><em>”I promise I did not know she was going to do that,</em>” Obi-Wan defends himself. Anakin thinks back to the bantering he heard going through the comm and accepts the answer. Seems like Ahsoka decided that on her own then. “<em>When she was accused, I took matters into my own hands to help her. She has been safe with me after fleeing from the clones, and yourself.”</em></p><p>Guilt stirs in Anakin. He was busy hunting her while Obi-Wan found a way to actually help her? Force, he probably also helped in finding her innocence.</p><p>”The Council believes you left the Order,” Anakin brings in quietly.</p><p>His silence gives him an answer. Anakin clenches his jaw. “Seriously?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighs, “<em>I can’t tell you much, Anakin, but I have been planning to leave the Order. However, I am a Council member and with the war, I knew they were not going to actually let me leave, so I took the chance.”</em></p><p>“You… took… the chance…” Anakin repeats dumbly, his confusion only growing.</p><p>”<em>I was not planning on telling you—</em>”</p><p>”Oh, another one of your secrets?” Anakin growls, his anger rising up again.</p><p>”<em>Let me finish</em>,” Obi-Wan cuts him off calmly. “<em>I wasn’t planning on telling you much since it will cause problems as you have to stay in the Order as I will not. For the meantime since I didn’t officially leave, but anyway, contact Quinlan Vos and he’ll tell you enough to know what is happening.</em>”</p><p>”Vos? You’re kidding me,” Anakin groans, massaging his temple in exhaustion.</p><p>”<em>Certainly not,</em>” Obi-Wan denies. “<em>Look, just go to him. Keep this comm since I do not want any other person receiving my private code, understood?”</em></p><p>”Master, you own me a huge explanation,” Anakin growls annoyingly. “You are taking my Padawan with you.”</p><p>”<em>Like I said, I had no clue until now</em>,” Obi-Wan defends himself. “<em>Just… trust me. I know you have every reason not to but—</em>”</p><p>
  <em>Trust him.</em>
</p><p>Anakin makes a decision there and then. “I trust you,” he sighs out the truth. He glances up around him and then says, “Just be careful, and take care of her.”</p><p>”<em>You know I will</em>,” Obi-Wan responds quietly. “<em>Remember, only Quinlan. No one else. Absolutely</em> no one<em>.</em>”</p><p>Somehow, that felt like he was warning him not to tell his wife. Except, Obi-Wan couldn’t know that, right? Either way, Anakin figures he should not tell that to her either. This was giving him a huge headache. Anakin places away the communicator inside his robes and rubs his temples carefully. He hates to say it, but some meditation will be some serious help at the moment.</p><hr/><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi knows exactly how his Padawan thinks which technically means he knows how his Grandpadawan does as well. Nothing they do really tends to surprise him. Do they make him panic? Yes, almost every time. Do they cause him gray hairs? Absolutely. Was he expecting Ahsoka to tell her Master she was not going to go back despite being proven innocent and having the chance to?</p><p>Unfortunately, he did not see that one coming.</p><p>He turns toward Ahsoka, putting away the comm as he raises an eyebrow in question. “When exactly did you decide all of that?” Obi-Wan questions, crossing his arms firmly.</p><p>Ahsoka flushes in embarrassment. “The Force has been pushing my in this direction, but it became clear when Anakin said I was expelled,” she explains quietly, fidgeting around on her toes.</p><p>Obi-Wan frowns at that, but nods nonetheless. “I see,” he hums thoughtfully. That may explain the reason he was sent to help Ahsoka before the events truly happened. Of course, he would have done all he could within the Council if he stayed, but this was something at the very least. “Well, I’ll fill you in on everything later,” he tells her.</p><p>Ahsoka nods in understanding and glances at Ventress. “Thank you, for your help,” she says, holding out her hand as a truce.</p><p>Ventress glances down at it uninterested and motions to Obi-Wan. “Yeah, I’ll take my payment,” she scowls.</p><p>Obi-Wan raises his index finger, indicating for her to wait as he calls Quinlan. They wait for a couple of seconds before the call is intercepted and they hear the familiar greeting of his voice.</p><p>”<em>That small Padawan of yours has been declared innocent,” </em>Quinlan reveals what they already know. Still, Obi-Wan lets him talk. “<em>The Holonews have cancelled the bounty, of course, and even announced she’ll be gladly taken back for her fierce determination and all that shit. I still think it was kriffed up what the Council did, though.”</em></p><p>”Yes, Quin, we’ve heard,” Obi-Wan sighs, an action that the other Jedi knows means he wants him to finish all of what he needs to say.</p><p>”<em>You’ve been rumored to have left the Order again. Not a lie, but they were quick to spread. Only within the Jedi Order and your men,</em>” Quinlan tsks, “<em>As expected, I’ve been called in to take over the 212th, but last I heard, that Commander of yours is </em>furious <em>and </em>concerned.”</p><p>Obi-Wan winces slightly knowing his own men. Ahsoka frowns and leans forward, asking the question out loud, “Wait. Again?” Even Ventress looked curious at that idea.</p><p>”<em>Oh, that’s something Ben should tell you,</em>” Quinlan comments slowly. “<em>Otherwise, what have you commed your dearest Quin for?</em>”</p><p>The (former?) Jedi Master rolls his eyes before telling him, “I’m going to need you to use your Shadows skills and sneak by to receive Master Narec’s old items. And if you haven’t, Anakin is probably going to ask you about what you know so go ahead and tell him. Also, Ventress wants her lightsaber back so find a way for that too.”</p><p>Quinlan groans exhaustedly. “<em>This is payback for all the times I asked you to prank Windu with me, isn’t it?</em>” He grumbles out. “<em>Fine, I’ll do all that and fantasize—”</em> Quinlan lets out a small snort at his word choice, Obi-Wan rolls his eyes “— <em>that you’ve joined me like old times. Is that all, love</em>?”</p><p>Ahsoka makes a face and mouths the word ‘love?’. Obi-Wan pointedly ignores her and hums in response.</p><p>”You’ve got it all, dear,” Obi-Wan agrees. The two men say their goodbyes before he finally sits down and places his hand on his face.</p><p>Ventress peers at him curiously. “You’ve kept your end of the deal,” she murmurs interestingly. “Good. Though, I’m insulted that I’m not the only person you flirt with.”</p><p>Ahsoka grimaces and stares at the two with a disgusted look. “Please, don’t,” she begs.</p><p>”Oh, don’t worry,” Obi-Wan offers, “You’re the only red-colored saber user I flirt with. Then again, Count Dooku is my Grandmaster, and Maul…”</p><p>He trails off, an angry and sorrow expression caught through his Force signature before it vanishes away. Ahsoka appears surprised by it while Ventress simply raises her eyebrows. None of them mention it.</p><p>”You certainly know how to make a woman feel special, don’t you, Kenobi?” Ventress drawls out uncaringly. She pats his chest without hesitation and moves pass him. “Well, you have my code. Use it wisely, and to tell me where to meet that idiot.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nods in understanding, watching as the ex-assassin heads out the shuttle and out onto the world of the lower depths of Coruscant. Ahsoka steps beside him and copies his movement. For a few seconds until she gets tired and glances at her Grandmaster.</p><p>”She’s surprisingly not that bad,” Ahsoka comments, shocked.</p><p>He chuckles lightly and nods. “You are right about that, young one. Never tell her that, however. Or then she will try to kill you for it,” Obi-Wan warns.</p><p>The two of them share a smile, forgetting about the past few days. At least, until Obi-Wan own Jedi communicator begins to go off and his face twists into a frown. Since they have figured out that he was not with Commander Cody, his comm was going off repeatedly for quite some time before someone realized he would not answer (or could not depending on their view). Ahsoka shrugs slightly and motions for him to do what he thinks it is best.</p><p>Obi-Wan strokes his beard lightly before grabbing his comm and sitting down as before. Ahsoka moves all the way to the side, hiding herself within the shuttle so she can hear, but they cannot see her. He turns on his hologram.</p><p>”I see I have missed a couple of calls,” Obi-Wan declares, being the first one to speak as the Council members (not all of them were there) stare at him in shock. Master Windu appears as if he will be igniting his lightsaber and plunging it through his stomach, Master Fitso is unsure whether to look amused or puzzled, Master Koon is staring at Obi-Wan in concern— his favorite reaction since Plo truly is a caring figure in everyone’s life.</p><p>Master Yoda makes a sound of disgruntlement. “<em>Gone you have,</em>” he says the obvious, shaking his head almost disappointedly. </p><p>Obi-Wan keeps a cool look as he stares at the Grandmaster and raises an eyebrow. “Yes, so I have,” he agrees, and then comes the stifled groan from Mace’s side and the gasps from others. The pale ginger narrows his eyes at them. “You expelled my Grandpadawan,” he claims.</p><p>At the least, the members more or less wear a regretful expression on their face. Some shifts in their seat, others are capable enough to keep themselves calm. Obi-Wan glares either way.</p><p>”To answer your question, <em>officially</em> I have left the Order,” Obi-Wan chooses to say instead, leaning back on his chair and staring down at the rest. Ahsoka is simply blinking right at him clearly being puzzled at how calm he is acting.</p><p>Master Yoda perks up immediately. “<em>Officially</em>?” He repeats, word said louder and hopeful. The other Council members murmur to themselves in return.</p><p>“I see the Jedi as my own, but I cannot give my loyalty to the Order before the Force,” Obi-Wan voices directly, each word being carefully chosen. It was almost like a message for them. A reassurance that he is not suddenly joining the Separatist. The undeniable truth that he understands what he has done means he has left the Order, but that his interest first and foremost lies with the Force and its guidance. “I’ve left the Order to become my own General in a civil war before. Now I am leaving the Order to leave my status as a General behind and act as we were taught as younglings. To be those who help others; not to be retrained by the Senate or joining in the bloodshed of war.”</p><p>The Jedi Council seems to listen well to his words, some of them leaning forward with interest, others appearing surprised at the sudden cold honesty he is providing.</p><p>”I have a path laid out different from yours,” Obi-Wan continues, hands clasping together with business. “I ask for the Order to not interfere as of yet. Continue as you are, but I will do my part outside of it. Let people assume I have deserted the people, but I ask for the Council not to lose faith in me.”</p><p>Master Windu stares at him carefully, appearing both tired and unsurprised. He shares a look with the rest of the members, communicating with one another before he turns back to Obi-Wan and nods.</p><p>”<em>Then, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you are officially out of the Jedi Order and are free to do as you please within civilian’s rights,</em>” Mace decides, a curious look on his face. “<em>You knew we would not give you up, didn’t you</em>?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smiles. “I most certainly did,” he agrees confidently. “Not that I do not understand, I do. It is why, I have given you no choice except for allowing you to see me as an enemy, or an old friend.”</p><p>Master Yoda grumbles, “<em>A dangerous game you are playing.”</em></p><p>”That may be so, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan does not bother to disagree.</p><p>The 900 year old Jedi leans forward and questions, “<em>With you, Padawan Tano is?</em>”</p><p>Obi-Wan keeps his expression calm and narrows his eyes at them. “Why do you want to know? Is this a request to give her an apology, or to treat it as if what she has gone through— albeit, losing trust in the Order— was simply a trial?”</p><p>Ahsoka stares at her grandmaster wide-eyed clearly surprised by the way he is currently acting. And Master Skywalker would always be complaining how Master Obi-Wan would simply sit and obey the rest of the Council!</p><p>Master Yoda’s ears droop downwards, Master Koon tilts his head the same matter, and the rest simply wear a look of regret.</p><p><em>”To apologize, of course,</em>” Master Plo Koon steps in for them all. “<em>When she needed it the most, the Jedi Order… the Jedi Council failed her. We understand her reluctance</em>,” he motions to the rest of the members, “<em>but she should know that she will always be welcomed</em>.”</p><p>Obi-Wan glances curiously at them before nodding. “Good. Tell that straight to her then,” he demands, getting up from his seat and motioning for Ahsoka to step forward. She does as he says, hesitantly, but still at words. With her grandmaster soothingly squeezing her shoulder for comfort, Ahsoka listened in to the apology.</p><p>The moment they are all done with the Council, Ahsoka goes beside Obi-Wan and sits next to him. Truthfully, Obi-Wan had not counted on telling the Jedi Council anything (which he technically hasn’t revealed any of his plan), but he figured they would be better off if they knew he was not abruptly turning into a Sith or have them focused on hunting them down. The Senate would probably want to, but with the war in my mind, he would not be prioritize which is good.</p><p>”What are we doing now?” Ahsoka questions, hugging her knees as she stares at him with curious eyes.</p><p>Obi-Wan drapes his cloak over her again and then stands up, walking toward the pilot chair while turning R4 on his way. He sits down quietly before turning his body toward her, his own eyes glistening with adventure.</p><p>”Collecting our ride,” he reveals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anakin: obi-wan would never leave the order!!! he’s obi-wan???<br/>obi-wan, bags all packed and ready to go: well actually...</p><p>ahsoka: im leaving with master obi-wan<br/>obi-wan, choking on air: you are???? </p><p>i was originally not gonna have obi-wan tell the truth to the order but then i was like ?? i don’t want them to be enemies so the order is just gonna be like “obi-wan is having trouble with the law?? mmh well he’s not doing anything wrong to us so...”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano have made their to the ship, some answers finally being revealed. On their way to collect their ship, they encounter a certain lost clone of the 212th.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan watches Ahsoka fumble with her Padawan braid, a quiet presence surrounding her as she does so. With them in hyperspace, there has been silence among them as Obi-Wan focused on assuring the shuttle is heading toward the ship’s destination. Truthfully, he wonders how much Shadow work Quinlan deals with to practically think like a criminal. Or, whatever designation deals with work such as what Obi-Wan is currently doing. Ahsoka is too young, he thinks. While it is true that he was involved in a war younger than her when she started, that also means he knows how it was like to witness all those around him perish.</p><p>To be seen as a leader despite being incredibly young.</p><p>War damages a person; changes them completely and not even the end factor can be decided whether it is fortunate deserving or excruciating pain. Obi-Wan remembers the victory of the Young, the happiness of their achievement before the cold day of his friend’s death. Then everything fell apart and he was forced to call the Jedi for help. Once he returned to the Temple, he received many looks. Some of pity, others judgmental. Obi-Wan was glad he still had Bant (and Quinlan) with him to help.</p><p>Ahsoka had Barriss, but that turned out to be false.</p><p>Upon noticing his staring, Ahsoka stops playing with her beads and glances down embarrassingly. Her hands head up to them, attempting to take the braid out which causes Obi-Wan to instantly stand from his place and reside next to her. Calmly, he places his own hand over hers.</p><p>“I should remove it,” Ahsoka whispers, a small nod escaping her. “People will notice if I don’t,” she explains, voice softening slightly. “And I’m not a Jedi anymore.”</p><p>Obi-Wan removes his hand and lets her do as she wishes. However, he stops her from doing anything further afterwards and closes her fist. “You will always be a Jedi at heart, dear one,” he murmurs soothingly. “It is what I meant when speaking to the Council. And truthfully, I think you and I want to retrieve the meaning behind what a Jedi truly is. We are not meant to fight wars. We are meant to help— that, my grandpadawan, is what you and I will be doing from our part. At least, if you truly mean to have this adventure with me.”</p><p>Ahsoka stares at him wide-eyed. “I won’t leave you, Master Obi-Wan,” she states firmly. A weak smirk reaches her lips. “Someone has to take care of you since Anakin won’t.”</p><p>He lets out an amused chuckle. “Oh, I assure you, it usually tends to go both ways,” Obi-Wan informs playfully. He pats her hand, making sure she realizes how serious he is onto what he says next. “Keep the braid, little one. Maybe not right on your head, but that is for Anakin one day. Whenever you are truly ready,” he assures.</p><p>Ahsoka gives him a thoughtful look before nodding in agreement. Her eyes glances back onto the window, noticing the familiar view of their hyperspace travel. She tilts her head to the side, pointing forward in question.</p><p>”Master Obi-Wan, what are we doing? And why?” She finally asks, wanting to know what the older man truly has to say. Obi-Wan smiles mysteriously having expected that question. He was surprised it was one that took her so long to ask. Still, he knew he would have to answer her at one point so he was somewhat prepared.</p><p>”The easy answer is that the Force is leading me to a different path,” Obi-Wan answers vaguely. Ahsoka gives him an annoyed look causing him to smile and shake his head lightly. “Truthfully, I felt like I could not do much with being a general despite being a Jedi. Like I said before, we are meant to be peacekeepers, and I’ve defended the war before, but this isn’t peacefulness. We head to different systems and each one of them, civilians are hurt by our interference. We bring the Separatists there; sure, sometimes we usually go to help <em>them </em>against the Separatists, but when it all comes to it, we’ve been putting fighting battles first rather than helping.”</p><p>”Padawans are not meant to be in wars,” Obi-Wan continues, glancing at her quietly before looking away. “At your age, many of my friends were just learning from their Masters, going on missions and training, but not at war.”</p><p>Ahsoka furrows her brows and mentions confusedly, “Many of your friends?” </p><p>As he said before, his grandpadawan was certainly intelligent. Obi-Wan sighs defeatedly before choosing to explain knowing she would somewhat understand. “My apprenticeship was very different from everyone else’s before Anakin came,” he explains, shifting in his seat slightly.</p><p>”I was aging out and Master Jinn swore never to take another Padawan after his last one,” Obi-Wan recalls, shuddering slightly when he remembers Xanatos. Ahsoka tilts her head curiously, listening in very closely somehow always wanting to hear his stories. Not really wanting to share his experience on Bandomeer, Obi-Wan clears his throat. “I wasn’t taken in by him until after I was being transferred to the Agricorps. Our relationship was rocky since the start and in one of our missions… well, we went to Melida/Daan.”</p><p>He pauses, remembering all the death surrounding him while he fought for children far younger than him. Some of them were five, others a tad older. Children of all ranges were killed. Considering he was thirteen, he was considered on the oldest ones.</p><p>”There was a civil war there, right?” Ahsoka interrupts momentarily, narrowing her eyes as she tries to remember her studies. Obi-Wan lets out a small nod of agreement.</p><p>“Yes, but there was another faction to the war. Those that were caught in between,” Obi-Wan murmurs, voice lowering slightly but still audible to hear. “Children of both sides wanting the war to end. When my Master and I got there, we were sent to retrieve another Master… a friend of his, but I saw— it was horrible. They were asking for our help, but my Master denied them.”</p><p>Ahsoka appears taken back by it. Obi-Wan shrugs slightly. “I understand it, I suppose. We had a mission and we were close to completing it,” he chuckles, fake and insincere. “I believed the Jedi were meant to help, the Force kept telling me to help and I told Master Jinn, but…”</p><p>”So you left?” Ahsoka inputs questioningly, not accusation, but trying to get the story along.</p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head. “I was determined to help them, my Master wasn’t. In order to try and keep us there… I ignited my lightsaber and pointed it at him,” he admits, wincing slightly. Ahsoka has her eyes widened, staring at him in disbelief. “He gave me a choice: go with him to save Master Tahl or stay and help, my status as a Padawan to be revoked.”</p><p>”Master…” Ahsoka gasps, eyes swelling up with tears for the young thirteen year old boy.</p><p>“I’ve been fighting wars since a child, and I know the most how painful and horrible it is for the young ones,” Obi-Wan reveals. “I would have never wanted for anyone to feel as I did, but now we brought you to this war and have forced you to grow up faster than you should. War is all you know.”</p><p>Ahsoka is quick to pull him into a hug. “I’m sorry, Master Obi-Wan,” she tells him softly.</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly fixes himself up and smiles at her warmly. “Don’t be, young one. My memories are of the past, but now… now you and I are going to make sure we help people first.”</p><p>Noticing the wanting change of conversation, Ahsoka nods in agreement and asks, “Where do we start?”</p><p>”Well,” Obi-Wan hums, heading right back to the pilot chair and fixing his hands on the controls knowing the hyperspace ride was almost ending. “First, we need the actual ship to go with our shuttle. Then, we’re going to Florrum.”</p><p>Ahsoka blinks once and then twice before turning to him in absurd. “To <em>Florrum?</em>” She repeats the planet’s name as if she did not hear it the first time around.</p><p>”We can’t exactly pull off our plan without help,” Obi-Wan reminds her.</p><p>”But it’s <em>Hondo!</em>” She whines knowingly. “He works for profit. Nothing else.”</p><p>Now that is something he cannot deny. The only assurance he has is that Hondo does not necessarily like the Separatists and vice versa so Obi-Wan knows he won’t be turned over to them. However, he will definitely be expecting something in return. It is the reason he made sure to clean up the shuttle knowing he would at least one that if not the ship as a whole— which Obi-Wan debated giving it, but he figures he’ll need it to get around. How would it work if he does not have a ship to fly to different planets?</p><p>”I’ll deal with it,” Obi-Wan waves off at the moment. He will need to find some spices too for further payment. Truthfully, he’s gaining an Anakin type of idea. It almost scares him, but… he could free— that would be completely dangerous for Ahsoka. And even just himself is something crazy. Though, it is an idea for later. Maybe.</p><p>”Where’s the ship anyway?” Ahsoka wonders, leaning forward to glance around space. </p><p>“A planet named Abafar,” Obi-Wan answers thoughtfully. “I hope it is not within the Void. That’s a place within where it is difficult to see the sun and track steps. One tends to get lost there by what I have read. Though, I suppose it could be in a worse situation.”</p><p>Ahsoka glances at him curiously. “You were really prepared for this, huh?”</p><p>Obi-Wan chuckles amusingly. “Oh, definitely not. I just happened to have read about Abafar before. I quite enjoy reading when I have the time,” he informs easily. “Calms me down, I think. Anakin would probably say otherwise for all the times he would order me to go to sleep.”</p><p>The young Togruta smiles warmly at the thought which has crossed her mind. She gazes out onto the open before quietly commenting, “I like poetry. I’m not good at it myself, but I think it’s nice to read.”</p><p>He brightens up quick at her words and leans forward with interest. “Fascinating… before leaving, I left a few of my own books for the 212th. Cody and Wooley were a fan of them, I believe,” Obi-Wan remarks enthusiastically. He lets a thoughtful expression reach his face. “Had I known, I would have given you some as well,” he murmurs.</p><p>”Master,” Ahsoka calls out quietly. She stares at him with curiosity. “If I hadn’t gone with you, then you would have gone alone yourself?”</p><p>Obi-Wan places his lips into a thin line, eyebrows furrowing slightly at her words before shrugging. “I assume so. Truthfully, I have contacted some people to help me like that of Quinlan, but none of them were meant to join me. I’ve asked him to take care of my men for the meantime. Though, perhaps if I had asked…”</p><p>Somehow, Obi-Wan has a feeling if he had asked Quinlan to join him in his great adventure, the Shadow Jedi would have accepted. It is thoughtful to imagine that his friend would do that for him, but it is also the reason Obi-Wan chose to ask for him to take care of the 212th at the best of his abilities. Death, unfortunately, is not preventable, but he at least knows that Quinlan is nothing like Krell.</p><p>”Is that why you’ve been acting weird lately? You didn’t know when you were planning to leave, but you…” Ahsoka trails off at the end, head tilting in thought as she thinks back to the previous weeks. Obi-Wan stays silent, watching her figure out the ways he had always mentioned some sort of goodbyes within his words. It was thought out carefully as to not make the same mistake again of leaving (without the fake dying part this time) without telling them anything. Rather than finishing her sentence, Ahsoka shakes her head and asks, “Do you have everything you need on this shuttle?”</p><p>Obi-Wan smirks. “I did made sure to have some supplies readied up to leave immediately, yes. We don’t own much, with the attachment deal and all, but what I did have either went to the 212th, here, or already on the ship on Abafar. It’s not much of accessories, but some armor, credits, and items with certain values to give.”</p><p>Following along in another worthwhile conversation, it was in some way easy for the two to be at rest. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan is not too close to Ahsoka as he had been with Anakin, but that does not mean he cares for her less. If anything, he cares for the two of them the same amount even if he knows the other two are closer with their apprenticeship. Either way, Ahsoka is still very much part of his lineage and he finds himself comfortable with her, even within the silence. He cannot say the same for her, however. Although he does not truly understand it, he knows there are times where she feels embarrassed because of his title as a Jedi Master. It is easy to forget that he is still a living being as her. And he is technically her grandfather, in the Jedi way.</p><p>Then again, his own grandfather is Count Dooku so he cannot say much about it.</p><p>The travel to Abafar, fortunately, did not take long. He keeps himself busy within his thoughts, occasionally answering or speaking to Ahsoka knowing the young Togruta has a similar energy as her master. That being said, they are both incredibly hyper and ready. Fortunately, Ahsoka seems to have a tad more patience than his own Padawan. Obi-Wan has seen her meditate since her departure of the Order and has witness her acceptance.</p><p>Abafar is a horrible planet to reside in, Obi-Wan takes notes carefully. Ever since reaching its atmosphere, he figured that out, but the view is much horrible that the thought itself. He pats down on his robes (reminding himself that he will need to get new clothing for Ahsoka and himself) before placing another cloak of his around. Ahsoka follows his movements, using his own original cloak to wrap herself with. It fits her big, as suspected, but she does not seem to mind much. Their lightsabers are hidden from view not wanting to receive any more attention than already given.</p><p>”I hope the ship is close around,” Ahsoka sighs, eyes gazing around suspiciously noting how the name ‘the Void’ seems to reach its potential. There are people around, but they seem distant. Cold. Not much brightness to withhold within the Force. Obi-Wan hums in agreement before continuing his stroll, eyes trailing from one alley to the next.</p><p>They do not spend much time walking before Obi-Wan offers for the two of them to get lunch. Ahsoka nods immediately, barely remembering her own hunger of real food instead of ration bars that they keep in the shuttle. He chuckles amusingly before walking inside a small shop, ducking slightly to not hit his head.</p><p>Ahsoka winces when she notices worms wiggle sideways near her feet, gulping down the unpleasantness of the diner. Obi-Wan places a kind hand on her back in acknowledgement before continuing his way forward. Everyone appears unpleasant and unsettled by their arrival. Heads turned their way, glares kept passing by. They were obviously unwelcome inside, but none let it bother them as their hunger (even for unsanitary food) kept their dignity up.</p><p>”We’ll have your daily special,” Obi-Wan requests, voice different than usual to appear less cultural in some sense. He knows his Coruscant accent can be easy to decipher. Anakin used to make fun on how polished he talked. It was said as an insult, but considering he is a negotiator, he took it as a compliment.</p><p>He glances at Ahsoka with a small shrug before adding, “And some water, if you will.”</p><p>The man only stares at them with a harsh and suspicious stare before moving away. Obi-Wan hopes that means he will have their food prepared, but at a place like this, it truly is questionable. Why could the ship not be at a place like Alderaan? Or even someplace else other than Abafar?</p><p>”This all used to be easier with that clone around, Borkus,” one of the unresting waiter complains bitterly, giving his boss a nasty glare while still doing his work. Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow curiously, sharing a small glance with his grandpawadan whose sudden interest went up. A clone? On Abafar? Now that was certainly interesting and he is in the want of hearing more.</p><p>Borkus, the boss of the diner, is quick to express his anger. “I will not waste my time healing the clone’s injuries,” the man claims firmly. “It regained its so-called memories and fled from this diner. Could suffer all those blasters for all I care.”</p><p>Obi-Wan quickly straightens his back and frowns, unsure whether it is because of the man calling one of the clones ‘it’ as an object, or because the clone is apparently injured and not receiving help. Ahsoka turns her head at him in worry, eyes flashing in fear.</p><p>”Master—” she whispers hurriedly, a similar frown on her lips.</p><p>”Eat first,” Obi-Wan orders, his own thoughts haywire. While he would definitely like to go out an investigate, he also knows food should be their top priority before they can start heading to possible trouble. Either way, he is planning to go find that trooper and if possible, heal him to the best of his abilities.</p><p>The food received does not taste good, but it is different from the past ration bars they are accustom to. He can tell Ahsoka misses the flavory taste of Dex’s specialty where the food is great and the milkshake she ordered eased her excitement as a teenager. This diner does not offer much, but the whole place itself is the same level of proper. Obi-Wan does not eat quick, chewing carefully while trying to at least come up with a plan on how to find the supposed clone and approach them carefully. He wondered how they got here in the first place. His first thought is that he deserted (which truthfully, he would not mind if he did), but why would anyone desert <em>here</em>? There are other comfortable and somewhat better views to find than this hellhole of a place.</p><p>Obi-Wan motions for the waiter to head their way, a questionable look expressed on his face. The waiter stares at him in distrust. “You were talking about a clone. Do you know where he is?”</p><p>”What’s that to you?” The waiter retorts back, arms crossing with suspicion.</p><p>Ahsoka glares at him in return, ready to say something non-negotiable by the looks of it. Obi-Wan places his hand on her arm and smiles politely toward the waiter.</p><p>”Curiosity,” Obi-Wan shrugs. He takes a chug of his water knowing taking a sip would deem him polite and more out of place. “Haven’t seen a deserted clone before,” he adds with a chuckle.</p><p>That was technically not a lie. He knows there has been clones before that left when given the chance. Has he been betrayed by clones? Not much. Slick had done so, but he also betrayed his own brothers and could have left in a different matter rather than sabotaging something that could damage the whole vode. Of course, he did have a point in his words, but Cody and Rex appeared even more betrayed.</p><p>”Just like we haven’t seen any of the two of you around before,” the waiter points out.</p><p>Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. “Correct,” he agrees. “Long travels, if you believe it or not. Figured the young one here would have the need for food. She’s a carnivore, you see.”</p><p>To prove a point, Ahsoka shows her sharpened teeth and glares at the waiter annoyingly. The waiter returns the narrowed gaze before shrugging.</p><p>”The clone has a place out in third street. Usually empty seeing as he tied up the boss to help some droids leave out of here,” the waiter informs out of boredom. “Figures he comes and goes. Last I saw him, he was still out of it.”</p><p>Obi-Wan takes the words into consideration before nodding. He places the credits of his payment in the waiter’s area before motioning for Ahsoka to head out with him. She follows without hesitation. As soon as they are out of hearing, she turns to him.</p><p>”We’re looking for him, right?” Ahsoka questions innocently.</p><p>”Of course,” he agrees quietly, eyes shifting carefully to look for any familiar face or ship. Obi-Wan walks slowly, letting his own mind relax in hopes for the Force to lead him onto the right direction.</p><p>He, however, was not expecting for a familiar signature to be felt through the Force. Obi-Wan pauses slightly, not stopping his grandpadawan from doing so as she continues forward with a curious and determined look. The Force signature is thoroughly familiar. Slightly faded, but one that he knows he must have recognized at some point. Instead of lingering in his thoughts, Obi-Wan shakes himself out of his mind and lets his feet take control of what destination to take. Ahsoka follows him without thought.</p><p>It does not take long for them to realize they have made their way to where the waiter had addressed. Obi-Wan stares at the dirtied down shelter, noting how it matches every other door of dullness and unfamiliarity. It is almost sad. He shares an uncertain glance with the young Togruta before knocking twice at the door.</p><p>They wait for ten seconds before realizing no one was going to open it. The shelter does not appear large and there is no sudden movement inside to assure them otherwise. When Obi-Wan recalls how the waiter said the clone was injured, he opens the door firmly.</p><p>As suspected, there was no one inside. In fact, bugs crawled out of some random container. Dust is spread evenly around. Obi-Wan would assume no one lived there for ages if there was not a bloodied up armor within sight. He narrows his eyes carefully, stepping further inside to get a closer look.</p><p>Not wanting to get blood on his hands, Obi-Wan simply leans his head forehead, tilting it to the side at times before backing away in surprise. It simply could not be. His thoughts practically freezes having no idea what to even <em>think. </em>Of course, the armor is definitely clone armor, but that is not the issue. He never doubted that since the clones do all share the same face of Jango Fett.</p><p>But that color code in the clone’s armor… that represents <em>his </em>men. The familiar color representation of the 212th Attack Battalion.</p><p>Perhaps sensing his shock within the Force, Ahsoka leans behind him and questions, “Master Obi-Wan, what is it?”</p><p>Obi-Wan is stuck trying to answer because why is one of his men here? Did they actually desert? Not that he was going to be angry about it, but he does not recall anyone simply leaving. It seems that he does not have to answer, however. Not when the two of them suddenly sense a figure by the door side, pain and suspicion blended in one. Ahsoka is quick to turn around with her hand reaching her waist to take out her lightsaber. Obi-Wan slowly turns around, head tilting forward when he notices the familiar face he has seen in thousands of others. A face that his own Commander shares, minus the scar on his eyebrow that makes him far more recognizable even without his Force signature. </p><p>Except, this clone is familiar to him too. Obi-Wan is quick to go over his men’s name before glancing up alarmingly.</p><p>”Captain Gregor?”</p><p>Ahsoka turns at him in confusion. “You know this clone, Master?” She questions curiously.</p><p>Upon his use of title and name, the clone straightens up, blaster slightly pulled down while glancing at the two of them. There is a surprised look on his face, one along confusion. Then, the clone takes a few steps, his own eyes narrowing in thought as he takes a better look at Obi-Wan. Ever so slowly, the clone widens his eyes in surprise and is quick to return to a soldier pose, hand heading to give a salute.</p><p>”General Kenobi, sir!” The clone announces, surprise, shock, and every bit of emotion hears within his voice. Obi-Wan relaxes slightly, his head still spinning with unknown answers. Though, it seems that the other man has questions of his own as well.</p><p>Turning slightly, but still keeping his eyes on the clone, Obi-Wan tells Ahsoka, “Yes, Captain Gregor was part of the 212th Attack Battalion. A most trustworthy clone taking the role of Captain, part of the Foxtrot Group. I had believed that he was killed in the Battle of—”</p><p>”Sarrish, yes,” Gregor is quick to nod. Noticing how he interrupted his General, a look of horror and embarrassment flashes within his face. Obi-Wan is quick give him a light smile as if telling him what he did was alright. Which, it is, but the clones always seem to think the opposite. Sometimes it makes Obi-Wan just want to throttle those Kaminoans.</p><p>Gregor limps his way toward the unresting armor, grabbing his helmet to show the familiarity toward the former Jedi. “It is still slightly off, but I was meant to die in the Battle of Sarrish. Somehow, I woke up in Abafar, memory lost and everything. Had no clue who I was except for my name. Not even my number, but just the name,” the clone informs Obi-Wan, shifting his helmet around with interest.</p><p>Obi-Wan stares at him with concern, noticing the injuries sustained in his body. “Gregor, how did this happen?” He questions kindly, leading for the man to sit down while he carefully eyes him.</p><p>”Some droids, the D-Squad, I believe, were on a mission,” Gregor begins to explain. Obi-Wan is quick to familiarize with the squadron of droids remembering of their assignment given by Master Windu. He almost interrupted Gregor, but was glad he did not as the man practically answered all the questions within his story being told.</p><p>When he was finished, Obi-Wan placed a firm hand on the man’s shoulder. “You did a great job, Captain Gregor,” he claims proudly. Ahsoka is quick to nod, hand holding out to be polite.</p><p>”I’m Ahsoka Tano,” she introduces herself excitedly. The young Togruta is also fond of the clones. It is the reason her and Captain Rex are close themselves. Obi-Wan has no doubt the captain is worried for her, most likely considering her part of the <em>vode. </em></p><p>“Nice to properly meet you, sir,” Gregor says, smiling down at her. His eyes wander back to Obi-Wan. “General, I apologize for—”</p><p>”Gregor, you have nothing to apologize for,” Obi-Wan is quick to deny. “I am more than glad that you are alive if anything. Though, I do ask you come with us.”</p><p>The clone is quick to nod. “Of course, sir! My armor is slightly budged up, but I—”</p><p>Knowing where the conversation was headed, Obi-Wan cuts him off, “Not to place you back in duty. Or at least, not yet. You definitely can if you wish to, but you are injured. Though, I am no longer General—”</p><p>”Sir?” Confusion is further present on his tone.</p><p>Obi-Wan offers the clone a hesitant smile. “Much has changed, dear Captain. Come with us, and you are offered a few choices after being healed. One, you can return to your duties in the 212th under the command of Cody, of course, and my friend, General Vos. Or, you are able to properly see the world. I’m afraid Abafar shows you the horrible aspects of it,” he explains quietly.</p><p>Gregor is still staring at him with complete lost. Obi-Wan chuckles slightly and shakes his head. “Come along, Gregor. You can make your decision at a later time period,” he assures.</p><p>When the trooper was told that they were searching for a ship, Obi-Wan was glad when Gregor revealed that he did spot an unfamiliar ship hidden from the public within a quiet alley. The three of them returned to the shuttle earning excited beeps from Arfour before Gregor instructed the way easily. Obi-Wan connected the shuttle behind the ship before opening it up completely. He have an impressed hum at the work Quinlan managed to find.</p><p>Inside the actual ship (which apparently, Ahsoka is thinking of a name to give it), Obi-Wan made sure to first pay attention to the man he believed dead. It was rather easy to equip and clean him with some bacta, explaining the vague idea of what has happened and of how (and what/why) Obi-Wan left the Order.</p><p>”Sir,” Gregor calls out at one point, a thoughtful look on his face.</p><p>Obi-Wan shakes his head fondly. “No need to call me that anymore. Again, I’m no longer your General. Obi-Wan is just fine,” he reminds.</p><p>Gregor gives him an unamused look in return. “You’ll always be my General, sir,” the trooper responds easily. Although Obi-Wan does not like being called general in the first place, he is rather pleased and honored Gregor still wants to call him that. It is a sign of respect. Though, he really would rather be called Obi-Wan.</p><p>”Sir,” Gregor starts again, this time no interruptions between them. “What if I chose not to desert and not to return to the 212th?”</p><p>Ahsoka raises her eyebrows, a hidden smirk growing on her face knowing where it was going. Obi-Wan furrows his own brows thoughtfully. “Well, I’m not sure what else you’d want to do, but you are free to do any of it,” he responds.</p><p>The young Togruta holds back a groan. Gregor simply stares at him amused. “I mean to say, sir, that I would like to help you. If you’d allow me, of course,” the trooper corrects quietly.</p><p>Obi-Wan parts his lips in surprise. He stares at the former Captain of his wonderingly before asking, “Are you sure, Captain? I want you to know that you are free to do whatever you wish. Staying with me is not mandatory at all.”</p><p>Gregor nods in agreement. “I understand, sir. I do appreciate your choices, but I… well, I am positive my place at the moment is with you,” he comments, a slight stammer on his voice while he spoke.</p><p>And somehow, Obi-Wan has a feeling that has to do with the will of the Force. A slight smile grows on his face as he glances at Ahsoka’s bright grin and at Captain Gregor. “Then welcome along, Gregor. I am glad to have you with us,” Obi-Wan announces, hand holding out to shake as he nods firmly at the trooper.</p><p>Gregor returns the sentiment. “Feels good to be back with you, sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ahsoka: you were a child soldier?? that’s horrible! who would do such thing?!<br/>obi-wan: …<br/>ahsoka, after a moment of realization: oh.</p><p>gregor: hello sir<br/>obi-wan, used to seeing clones around him: ah, hello gregor :)<br/>also obi-wan: WAIT! GREGOR???!!! you’re fucking alive? 😧<br/>ahsoka, imitating obi-wan: you’re alive 😧?<br/>also ahsoka: master who is this again?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>